Roméo&Julio
by Gabibi-chan
Summary: Sasuke, 16 ans, lycéen paresseux, lunatique et à la recherche du bonheur à un rêve. C'est de devenir chanteur. Ce rêve pourrait bien ce réaliser grâce à une comédie musical et un Roméo séduisant et idiot, comme il peux être détruit à cause des idées d'un père, ce qui n'empêcheras pas notre brun ténébreux de défier son père et resté avec celui qu'il aime...
1. Prologue

Roméo&Julio :

Prologue :

Comme dans chaque histoire, il faut commencer par : « Il était une fois... ». Et bien...je ne vais pas faire comme chaque histoire parce que je suis Sasuke Uchiha et je ne fais rien comme tout le monde donc...

Bonjour –la politesse !-, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai vingt trois ans et je vie dans un petit appartement miteux mais douillet au centre de ma ville natal, Konoha. Je suis le fils du premier ministre, Fugaku Uchiha, enfin...ça...c'était avant ! Avant qu'il ne me retire tout mon héritage, ne me renie et m'ai viré du manoir familiale à seize ans ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une simple orientation sexuelle ! Je pense que vous l'aurez compris...je suis gay ! Et fier de l'être ! Par ailleurs, je ne porte plus le nom d'Uchiha mais d'Uzumaki !

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis caissier dans la supérette de mon quartier ! C'est génial vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Je rencontre des tonnes de personnes ! Des noirs, des blancs, des asiatique –normal je dirais !- des vieux, des jeunes, des mamans, des enfants, des gays, des lesbiennes, des bi, des handicapé, des bourrés aussi et souvent des touristes ! Bref ! Avec tout ça, mes journées en caisse ne peuvent qu'être comiques, surtout quand les racailles du quartier essaient de passer en douce avec des bouteilles d'alcool et des capotes et que par mal chance je les ai vus et que je préviens le vigile –grand, baraqué et...on dirait un ancien boxer- qui vient et les emmène avec lui dans son bureau pour les « torturé » !

Le « pourquoi du comment ? » je me suis retrouvé à faire ça ? À être déshérité ? Renier par mon père qui me considère plus comme un inconnu que son propre fils ?...Comme je l'ai dit, je suis gay ! Il n'est pas homophobe sinon il n'aurait pas voté pour le mariage homosexuel, non ! Il est homophobe de son fils ! Un père est censé vouloir le bonheur de ses enfants vous ne pensé pas ? Moi je le pense mais mon père lui était trop plongé dans ses idées pour mon avenir ! Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il aurait voulu que je fasse et que je sois ! Il voulait que je sois un homme d'affaire important, respecté et populaire et que j'ai une famille avec la pouffe qu'il m'avait choisi. Je ne voyais pas du tout les choses de la même façon.

Moi je voulais devenir chanteur. C'était mon rêve. Je voulais être libre de mes choix. Pouvoir chanter ma joie, ma tristesse, mon amour, mes emmerdes et ma liberté. Mais en un soir, il y a huit ans de ça, toutes mes chances ce sont effondré. En un soir, j'avais perdu ma famille, mes rêves et ma maison. Bien évidemment, il y a une chose que mon père n'avait pas pu me retirer en un soir. Le nom que je portais déjà depuis une semaine avant « le soir ». Le nom d'Uzumaki, le nom de l'homme que j'aime, celui qui m'avait sorti de ma profonde solitude et de ma souffrance. Le nom de celui qui m'avait donné une deuxième chance de vivre. Le nom de l'homme à qui j'ai dit « oui » il y a huit ans devant le prêtre. L'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, mon amour, mon chouchou, mon Naruto.

Je raconte tout ça mais vous ne comprenez, surement, rien donc ouvrez bien vos yeux et lisez l'histoire de deux hommes qu'on appelait au lycée, Roméo et Julio...

* * *

Si tu as aimé ce prologue, lâche une review ! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Je me tiens debout devant les grandes grilles de mon lycée, regardant au loin, cacher derrière les grands arbres encore habillé de leurs feuilles, l'établissement en brique blanche qui sera mon lieu d'emprisonnement pour les trois prochaines années à venir. Aujourd'hui je fais ma rentré en seconde général, et pour l'occasion mon père a fait l'effort inconsidérable de nous emmener mon meilleur ami et moi, jusqu'ici, pour repartir immédiatement après sans un : « bonne journée ! » ou un : « travaille bien ! ». Non. Juste un : « pas de bêtise. ». Je sais qu'être premier ministre n'est pas rien, mais quand même...il pourrait faire des efforts sur la conversation. Je soupire et tourne le regard vers mon meilleur ami, Suigetsu Hoozuki, le fils d'un collègue de mon père. Celui-ci reste bouche bée devant la hauteur des grilles de notre prison et du bâtiment au fond.

"-T'as vue ça Sasuke ?...Notre lycée est un...château !  
-Ce n'est pas un château, c'est l'ancien manoir de la famille Senju...transformé en lycée privé."

Mon ami hausse les épaules avec un : « c'pareille ! ». Je le suis dans la grande allée, bordée par de grands arbres millénaires qui montent sur plusieurs mètres et don le feuillage verdoyant frémit au contact de la légère brise qui vient nous rafraîchir. Des petits lampadaires son planter dans l'herbe, le long du chemin servant surement à l'éclairer en hiver. Au bout de celui-ci j'aperçois enfin, plus nettement, le bâtiment. Il monte sur deux étages -sur lesquels de grande fenêtre s'étalent sur la longueur- fabriquer en grosse pierre beige, recouvert d'un toit plat.

Nous entrons dans le grand hall ou se trouve déjà pas mal d'élèves. Dans un coin près d'un radiateur, je reconnais notre pote Shikamaru Nara qu'on connait depuis tout petit. Tout les trois nous avons passé pratiquement toutes nos années scolaires ensemble, si bien que Suigetsu avait trouvé un nom de groupe : «triple S ». Mais ça c'était quand nous étions jeunes, innocent et...con ! De nous trois, Suigetsu est le seul à être resté dans les critères : jeunes...plus vraiment très innocent en fait -surtout quand on sait qu'il cache des revu porno au-dessus de son armoire dans la boite de sa Xbox- et surtout...VRAIMENT con. Comparé à lui, Shikamaru et moi somme de vrai 'tête d'ampoule' surtout Shika. Bien qu'il soit devenu une grosse feignasse en passant la barrière de l'adolescence, c'est une vraie tête ! Son père qui est scientifique, lui avait fait passer des tests quand il avait treize ans et il s'avérait qu'il avait plus de deux cent de QI, alors imaginé maintenant ! Moi je suis un simple gars à qui on rabâche sans cesse : « Il faut travailler à l'école pour réussir dans la vie. ». Vous devinez que c'est mon père qui me dit ça. Donc je me contente de l'écouter, de faire ce qu'il me dit et le laisser prendre les décisions à ma place parce que : « JE sais ce qui est bon pour toi. » et de toute évidence, je sais que je ne peux pas me lever face à lui.

Nous arrivons face à Shikamaru pour le saluer, d'une façon discrète pour moi, une poignée de main et un : « ça va ? » et d'une manière indécente pour Suigetsu qui lui saute carrément dans les bras en lui faisant plein de bisou sur le visage et l'étreignant fortement.

"-Ma tête d'ananas préféré ! Comment tu m'as manqué !  
-T'es galère dès le matin l'maquereau...  
-Bah t'es pas content de nous revoir Chachou et moi !?  
-Si mais tu me fatigue d'jà à crier..."

J'esquisse un sourire en écoutant Suigetsu râlé à la réflexion de Shikamaru. Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi ces surnoms ? C'est simple, ce sont des noms de code –vous devinez qui est l'abrutit qui en a eu l'idée !-. Shikamaru est appelé, "Tête d'ananas" dû à ses cheveux qui, une fois attaché, ne respecte aucune loi de la pesanteur et font donc pensé –d'après Suigetsu- à un ananas ! Mais sinon on l'appelle aussi "ShikaShika" ou "Shika", simplement. Moi c'est, "Mon canard en sucre" parce que comme pour Shikamaru, d'après Suigetsu, mes cheveux vu de dos, ressemble au cul d'un canard, mais pour faire passer l'insulte il a rajouté "en sucre", sinon c'est "Sasu", "Mon chaton" ou "Chachou", qui serais en fait "Sasu" mais prononcé par un vieux sans dentier...voyez le niveau de débilité de Suigetsu. D'ailleurs, lui aussi a des surnoms, "le maquereau" parce que avec ses yeux globuleux on dirait un poisson, "Sui" ou alors "le requin" car l'année dernière après avoir vu _'Sleepy Hollow'_, il s'est limé les dents en pointe pour ressembler au cavalier sans tête ! Voyez encore le niveau d'intelligence !

La sonnerie –qui ressemble plus au klaxon d'une vieille- résonne dans le lycée, faisant sursauter pas mal d'élèves dont nous. Une femme aux cheveux blond attaché en deux couette basse s'avance dans le hall et monte sur l'estrade installer près des bée vitré et des grandes portes fenêtres qui mènent à ce qu'on peut voir à la coure derrière le manoir. D'autre adultes suivent la femme aux cheveux blonds et se tiennent derrière elle. Elle s'avance vers le micro installé en tenant un dossier ses mains.

"-Bonjour à tous, je suis Tsunade Senju, la directrice de cet établissement. Je vous souhaite à tous un bonne rentré, à vous terminal, première et seconde. Quand je nommerais votre nom, vous rejoindrez le professeur qui se tiendra à côté de l'estrade. Pour la seconde 1, je nomme Jiraya-sensei, professeur de français comme professeur principal..."

Un homme un peu vieux et aux longs cheveux blanc et ébouriffer, descend de l'estrade en souriant. Les élèves annoncés, son accueilli avec un grand sourire bienveillant par le professeur. Suigetsu et Shikamaru sont appelés eux aussi dans la classe. Je sens le stresse monter en flèche me donnant une bouffée de chaleur horrible sachant qu'il ne doit rester que deux ou trois personne à citer. Je ne serais surement pas dans cette classe c'est sûr. Je vais me retrouver seul dans un troupeau d'inconnu, sans repère ni ami, c'est horrible, je ne veux pas être seul je...

"-Uchiha Sasuke !"

La pression s'effondre d'un coup en voyant les sourire ravie de Shikashika et le maquereau. J'avance vers ma classe avec tous les regards posés sur moi. Pas des regards noirs. Non. Des regards étoilé, fasciné et remplie de...désir ? Je soupire aux gloussement des filles qui chuchotent des « Trop mignon », « J'vais le manger ! » ou encore : « La vache, il est trop sexy ! ». J'arrive devant le professeur qui me salut avec un énorme sourire. Je lui retourne avec un petit signe de tête avant de rejoindre Shikamaru et Suigetsu qui saute partout d'excitation et me prend dans ses bras.

"-Yeah ! Les triples S ne se séparent pas !  
-oui...dis-je dans un souffle.  
-Bien ! Tout le monde est la donc on y va ! Nous allons faire d'abord la visite du lycée, resté bien en groupe !"

Le prof nous entraîne dans les couloirs des bâtiments. Quasiment tout se ressemble. Les murs sont tous en pierre, certaines sont fissurées et griser par le temps. Les sols des couloirs au ré de chaussé sont eux aussi en pierre, les mêmes que pour les murs. À l'étage et dans les classes, c'est du parquet hormis dans les salles de sciences ou tout est en carrelage ainsi que dans les toilettes. Il y a en tout quatre bâtiments. Le premier qui domine l'ensemble du terrain forme un U. C'est celui ou ce trouves tout ce qui est de l'administration. L'aile droite et l'aile gauche sont enseigné les matières littéraire donc le français, l'histoire, les langues, mais y sont aussi enseigner les maths et autre enseignement d'exploration comme la SES, -science économique et social- et la PFEG -pratique fondamentaux de l'économie et de la gestion-. Dehors, une arche relit l'aile droite et gauche entre elles. Au milieu du bâtiment principal ce trouve une cour avec quelques bancs et tables en pierre, installés près des arbres et d'autres au soleil. Le prof nous montre le self qui se trouve à deux pas du bâtiment centrale entouré de quelques arbres et fleurs. A l'opposé ce trouve le bâtiment de sport que l'on peut voir dépasser derrière la végétation. Près de l'aile droite se trouve le bâtiment de science qui a été construit il y a deux ans. Je reste bouche bée en regardant autour de moi. Je me stop quelque instant en voyant un petit chemin dallé qui passe à côté du self et qui s'enfonce parmi les grands sapins. Le prof nous indique que c'est le chemin qui mène à l'internat. Il termine sa visite en nous donnant quelques petites anecdotes que je n'écoute pas vraiment trop concentrer à observer tous ce qui m'entoure. Les bâtiments, la végétation, les quelques groupes de personnes qui discutent en formant des cercles etc... Nous traversons la coure tranquillement pour nous rendre dans l'aile gauche du bâtiment. Jiraya-sensei nous mène jusqu'à une salle qu'il ouvre et nous laisse entré et nous installé. Suigetsu, Shikamaru et moi partons directement à la table de trois du fond. Je m'assois contre la fenêtre, le maquereau au milieu et l'ananas à droite. Suigestu, tout excité, s'exclame.

"-Je ne pensais pas que le manoir Senju était plus grand que celui Uchiha ! Ça a du faire rager tes ancêtre quand même !"

Je le regarde sans plus d'expression sur le visage et lui répond normalement.

"-Je ne pense pas, il y a simplement des partie du manoir qui ont été détruit parce qu'elles étaient trop vieille et s'effondraient, et puis nous on a la moitié de la forêt dans notre domaine.  
-...Ah ouai quand même ! Donc ça c'est rien ! Et puis même quand on voie la taille de ta « maison », rien ne peux concurrencer !"

Je souris doucement et tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. Je pensais tomber sur la nature et les arbres mais non, ma vue tombe directement sur le bâtiment de science. Encore et toujours du béton. Je soupire et pose mon regard sur la feuille avec des questions, distribué par une de mes camarades. Je lis chacune des questions, qui sont les questions qu'on nous pose à chaque début d'années depuis la primaire. Je remplie les questions et reviens à celle que je n'ai pas faite : « Que souhaite tu faire plus tard ? Et pourquoi ? ». C'est LA question que je n'aime pas et à laquelle je réponds toujours : « Je ne sais pas encore » alors que je sais très bien ce que je veux, ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Depuis tout petit je rêve de devenir chanteur. Je sais, c'est normalement un truc de fille mais non, c'est un clicher. J'ai toujours chanté, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, des spectacles de noël à l'école, jusqu'à la choral de l'église. D'après ma mère et mon frère -les seules personnes de mon entourage m'ayant entendu chanter- j'ai une voix en or et pour compenser le tout, je joue parfaitement de la guitare et du piano. Suigetsu et Shikamaru ne sont pas au courant de mon "talent", ils diraient comme tous les mecs : « C'est pour les tapettes ». Les garçons en général, c'est joueur de foot qu'ils rêvent d'être, pas chanteurs. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il y a de beau dans la musique, comme beaucoup de gens qui disent écouter de la musique alors que c'est juste un son en répétition et des paroles qui sont toujours les mêmes. Peu de personnes ne savent ce qu'est réellement la musique. La musique est un moyen de s'exprimer et faire passer des sentiments car avec la musique, selon les paroles et les instruments utiliser, on peut faire passer une émotion et la faire partager aux personnes qui écoutent, et c'est ce qui est beau, c'est ce que j'aime. J'aime ressentir ce que je chante, ce que j'écoute et ce que je crée. Quand je chante, c'est comme si toutes les barrières, les murs et tous ce qui m'entourent disparaissaient pour me laisser seul face aux sensations et émotions transmise. Je suis libre...libre de choisir mes mots car personne n'est là pour me dire : « Ne dis pas ça. », libre de m'exprimer. Voilà pourquoi je veux être chanteur. Être libre.

Je regarde longuement ma réponse et tend ma feuille au professeur qui passe au même moment pour ramasser. Il hausse un peu le sourcil et sourit en coin en regardant le pavé à la question « Et pourquoi ? ». Il finit de ramasser et part s'asseoir à son bureau regardant toutes les feuilles.

"-Et bien...je vois qu'il y a toute sorte de métier...coiffeur, médecin, vétérinaire...acteur porno ?"

Il relève la tête en ricanant tout comme les élèves. Il regarde dans la direction de Suigetsu qui est mort de rire. Quand je dis qu'il est VRAIMENT con ce n'est pas une blague !

"-C'est toi Suigetsu ?  
-Oui ! C'était une petite blague sensei ! J'ai marqué la vraie réponse en petit en dessous !"

Le prof regarde et ricane doucement.

"-Je trouve quand même qu'il y a une grosse différence entre acteur porno et prof de sport mais passons ! Il se remet à regarder les feuilles. Nous avons un astronaute...un chanteur...  
-Qui veux devenir chanteur monsieur ?! Demande un mec à l'autre bout de la classe.  
-Cela ne te regarde pas jeune homme ! Dit-il avec un sourire.  
-De toute façon, chanteur c'est un truc pour les nanas et les tapettes ! S'exclame un autre en riant."

Je soupire et retourne la tête vers l'extérieur. Les gens sont vraiment con...Je regarde dans le bâtiment en face et vois dans la salle face à la mienne les élèves qui se font –a vue d'œil- vraiment chier. Je balade mon regard qui tombe dans un bleu azur pas commun. Un bleu aussi bleu et profond que l'océan lui-même, un bleu dans lequel j'ai directement plongé, corps et âme. Un bleu pétillant comme le soleil qui reflète sur la mer. Je sors de ma transe pour regarder à qui ils appartiennent. Ils appartiennent à un blond, à la peau halé et trois griffures sur chaque joue. Il me regarde lui aussi. Je sens mon cœur se mettre à battre étrangement alors qu'il affiche un sourire bienveillant et surtout charmant creusant deux fossettes sur chacune de ses joues. Mon cœur rate un battement quand soudain Jiraya-sensei me fait sortir subitement de mon monde.

"-Vous pouvez y aller ! à demain et bonne journée !"

Je me lève en prenant mon sac et regarde dans la salle en face les élèves en sortant. Je regarde la tête blonde, perturbé et touche mon cœur qui se calme peu à peu. C'était quoi ça... ?

* * *

Lâche un com si t'as aimé ! ;)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Cela fait un mois et demi que je suis au lycée. Les cours sont tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres et les gens de ma classe ont une mentalité égale à celle d'un sixième, donc je me contente de rester bien sagement avec Shikamaru et Suigetsu, ignorant royalement les autres. Ça fait aussi un mois et demi que je le regarde, que je le cherche des yeux pour pouvoir tombé à nouveau dans son regard bleu océan. Lui. Le mec aux cheveux blond qui -à chaque fois que je le vois- rend fou mon cœur pour une raison que j'ignore. Celui à qui je pense à chaque fois que je regarde le ciel, me souvenant de son regard bienveillant et lumineux. Lui que je croise dans les couloirs, dans la coure et au self avec son groupe d'ami. Lui que je n'approcherai jamais car il est en terminal et surtout...intouchable... La sonnerie de onze heures retentit. Étant Lundi, je n'ai pas de cours de onze heures à quatorze heures. Suigetsu, Shikamaru et moi-même sortons d'anglais pour nous rendre sur notre banc près du bâtiment de science. Nous nous asseyons lourdement dans un soupir de soulagement.

"-C'est un truc de dingue comment j'ai la pression à chaque cours d'anglais ! S'exclame fortement Sui en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
-T'as raison...Soupire Shika. On ne peut même pas dormir en paix sinon...  
-« Detention ! ». S'exclame-t-ont tout trois avec un accent plus ou moins prononcer."

Suigetsu me regarde blazer et bouge la tête négativement.

"-ça doit être chiant pour toi d'être toujours interroger Chachou...comment tu fais pour être aussi fort ?  
- Parce que j'ai plutôt intérêt à bosser si je ne veux pas finir dans une vraie école privée avec uniforme et tout le bordel..."

Il affiche une mine renfrognée en reniflant et soupire : « Ah ouai...vive les pères ministre... ». Je m'appuie contre le dossier du banc et lève la tête vers le ciel. Ouai...vive les pères ministre...ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'est pas rentré à la maison ? Trois semaines tout au plus ?...Trop de travaille comme d'habitude. Je me redresse un peu et fixe les arbres devant moi d'un air absent. Est-ce qu'il pense à nous au moins ? À ma mère, la femme qu'il à épouser et à qui il a fait des enfants, Itachi, la prunelle de ses yeux, celui à qui on a tout donné dès son plus jeune âge et moi, le petit Sasuke, le second, celui qui n'était pas prévu à la base et qu'on regrette d'avoir eu. Je sens mon cœur ce serrer à ces pensées et baisse le regard part terre. Celui dont il ignore presque l'existence et qu'il ne fait que comparé à Itachi...Tss...J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il fasse un peu attention à moi, qu'il soit fière de moi, toujours tout fait pour avoir des excellente notes et un bon comportement mais même comme ça il s'en fou...les seules choses qui l'intéresse c'est son travail et mon frère...pour ma mère je ne sais pas mais moi c'est sûr, il s'en fou carrément. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je le laisse prendre les décisions à ma place, après tout je ne suis que le remplaçant d'Itachi...Je me frotte le visage, fatigué de réfléchir à tout ça.

"-Sasuke ?!"

Je fais un bon sur le banc en entendant mon nom prononcé par une voix plutôt aiguë. Je lance un regard noir au requin qui se fou de ma gueule puis regarde d'où provient la voix. Une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauve clair s'avance vers moi en souriant et me prend dans ses bras. Un long frisson me parcours en la reconnaissant. Il s'agit d'Hinata Hyuuga, la fille du préfet Hyuuga qui est par la même occasion un "ami" de mon père. Elle et moi nous nous sommes déjà vue plusieurs fois lors de soirée mondaine et dieu sait tous les mauvais coups qu'elle m'a faits -du style, faire une grosse connerie et dire que c'est moi, facile de remettre la faute sur les plus jeune !- et à cause desquelles une fois rentré à la maison je me faisant clairement défoncé par mon père. Elle se recule et me sourit.

"-Je ne savais pas que ton père t'avais inscrit dans ce lycée !  
-ça paraissait pourtant évident que j'allais être ici...Dis-je d'une voix calme pour maintenir au fond de moi mon envie de la tuer.  
-C'est vrai que c'est évident !"

Elle se tourne vers les personnes derrière elle et leurs fait signe d'approcher. Deux filles approchent, une avec les cheveux rose et les yeux émeraude qui me regarde avec admiration et une blonde qui semble avoir vu une star. Les deux me sourient puis regardent Shikamaru et Suigetsu qui lancent des regards noirs à Hinata.

"-Salut ! Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et elle s'est Ino Yamanaka !"

La blonde nous regarde tour à tour.

"-Toi tu es Suigetsu Hoozuki, Shikamaru Nara et Sasuke Uchiha !  
-T'es devin ?! S'exclame Suigetsu les yeux brillant."

La rose ce mis à rire.

"-Non, nous étions là à la rentrée ! Elle me regarde. Hinata nous a beaucoup parlé de toi Sasuke !  
-Ah...Je rougis légèrement et tourne la tête.  
-Oh mon dieu ! Il est trop mignon ! S'exclame Ino.  
-Qui est trop mignon ?"

Je relève la tête et vois un groupe de garçon derrière les filles avec à leurs tête un brun. Celui-ci me saute dessus en me voyant.

"-Mais t'es Sasuke Uchiha ?! Le fils du premier ministre ! Je t'ai vue dans les journaux même si t'es caché par ton père, je te trouve trop classe ! Dit ! Dit ! C'est comment d'être un Uchiha ! Il parait que dans le manoir ou tu vie il y a des fantômes et pleins de trucs glauque !  
-Euh...  
-Kiba ! Retourne dans ton panier ! Grogne Hinata."

Le dit Kiba se recule en grognant et lançant un regard noir à la Hyuuga qui se remit à sourire.

"-Tu as déjà fait la connaissance de Sakura et Ino, donc maintenant je te présente Kiba, le crétin qui vient de te sauter dessus, Gaara Subaku, le roux à la tête de psychopathe-...  
-je t'emmerde connasse...Siffle-t-il puis me regarde. Enchanté Sasuke."

Je lui réponds avec un signe de tête. Décidément...j'ai l'impression que pas beaucoup de monde l'aime l'Hyuuga...Elle lui dit de ce taire et continue.

"-Et Sai, le crétin pervers !"

Le mec lui lance un regard noir puis me regarde et me fait un sourire un peu bizarre avec un signe de tête. Je les regarde tous et me lève.

"-Enchanté, je vous présente mes deux meilleurs amis, Shikamaru Nara et Suigetsu Hoozuki."

Tous sourient et les saluent. Immédiatement nous nous mettons à discuter tranquillement. Gaara est fasciné par les dents de Suigetsu qui lui explique comment il avait fait pour les limé. Sakura et Ino, elles, discutent avec Shikamaru des cours et des profs trop « galère » comme il le dit si bien. Kiba lui me pose des questions par rapport au manoir. Il s'avère qu'il est fan de tout ce qui est un peu glauque et fantastique. Sai, lui, écoute aussi attentivement mes réponses.

"-Alors ? Il y a des fantômes chez toi ?  
-Bien...je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention...mais surement !  
-Sérieux ?! Et dis ! Dis ! Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses paranormales des fois ?"

J'esquisse un sourire et réfléchie.

"-Mmmh...avec mon frère nous avons retrouvé des objets qui n'étaient pas à leurs places et il y a cinq ans nous avons découvert les catacombes du manoir...  
-Noooon...vous y avez trouvez des choses bizarres ?  
-Je n'y ai jamais été ...Mais il parait qu'il y a des squelettes !  
-Putain ! S'exclame Sai. Des squelettes ?!"

Les deux me regardent la bouche grande ouverte. J'acquiesce et continue.

"-Oui. J'ai lu dans un livre sur le manoir Uchiha qui dit qu'au dix-septième siècle, mon ancêtre faisait tuer toutes les personnes qui ne lui obéissaient pas dans les catacombes...ils n'ont pas pensé à nettoyer, ils ont juste tout fait fermer à clé.  
-Tu as les clés ?  
-Mon père les a..."

Les deux se regardent les étoiles plein les yeux et affichent des grands sourire. Sakura se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

"-Sasuke ? C'est vrai que dans votre famille vous avez une sorte de changement de pupille ? J'ai déjà vu une photo de ton oncle, Obito Uchiha dans un magazine de science, c'est super stylé ! Tu les as toi ?  
-Oui, c'est héréditaire.  
-Woauw...les scientifiques n'ont pas réussis à trouver la cause !  
-Moi je le sais, mais ça reste un secret dans notre famille !"

Tous me regardent avec une mine boudeuse mais intriguer. Je souris narquoisement leurs faisant signe qu'ils n'en sauraient rien quand soudain une vois retentit, appelant Gaara, Kiba, Sakura, Ino et Sai. Hinata s'arrête d'un coup de faire la gueule et se lève précipitamment se ruant vers le blond qui arrive. C'est lui. Je sens mon cœur ce mettre à battre plus rapidement alors qu'il arrive à notre hauteur avec Hinata pendu à son bras. Mon cœur rate un battement immédiatement alors que mon regard plonge dans le sien. Je me perds à nouveau dans cet océan bleu et lumineux qui me fait quitter cette prison pour m'emmener dans un endroit libre et serein, mais ce fut de courte durée à cause d'Hinata qui coupa le lien pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je ne sens plus mon organe battre tellement je suis choquer de cette vision tout comme Suigetsu qui cache sa tête dans mon dos et Shikamaru souffler un : « galère... » Désespéré. Sakura se lève les poings sur les hanches.

"-Hinata...il y a des plus jeunes je te signale...  
-oh ça va ! Dit-elle en roulant des yeux puis sourit en me regardant. Sasuke ! Je te présente mon petit ami, Na-...  
-Tu sais, il n'y a pas que moi ici Hinata, il y a aussi Shikamaru et Suigetsu. Dis-je d'un ton sec."

Tous me regardent ahurie. Je les regarde et soupire doucement.

"-Quoi ? Ça se fait pas de laisser les autre à part..."

Le regard du groupe de terminal ce fait pétillant et joyeux, sauf pour Hinata qui me lance un regard noir. Un rire cristallin s'élève doucement. Je regarde le blond qui ricane doucement, posant ensuite sont regard sur nous trois.

"-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki, à votre service ! Dit-il avec une petite révérence.  
-Pareille ! S'exclame Suigetsu en souriant."

Shikamaru baille avec un petit signe de main, ce qui fit rire le blond. Naruto. Celui-ci me regard et sourit de toute ses dents faisant sentir mon cœur de nouveau.

"-Et bien ! Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois !"

Je fronce les sourcils soudainement. La dernière fois ? Quelle dernière fois ? Tous le regarde un peux bizarrement. Il ricane et se gratte la nuque.

"-Enfin... Tu ne m'as pas vu mais moi oui, il y a trois ans à l'église. Tu étais dans la chorale et tu avais interprété...eux...truc avec l'océan des choristes ! Caresse sur l'océan !  
-Quoi ?! S'exclame Suigetsu et Shikamaru qui me regardent avec des gros yeux. Tu chantes ?!  
-Ouai et super bien ! Rien que d'y repenser j'ai des frissons ! Surtout à ton solo !"

Ma vie est fichu...en a peine quelques secondes que je l'ai rencontré il m'a pourrie la vie. Il est vraiment fort ! Bravo le crétin blond ! Je m'enfonce un peu dans le banc et marmonne un petit « oui ». Mes deux amis me regardent ahuri. Naruto nous regarde et marmonne un : « je crois que j'aurais dû me taire... ». Oui tu aurais dû imbécile !

"-C'est toi qui veux devenir chanteur Sasuke ? Me demande Shika."

Tous me regardent sans même comprendre de quoi il parle. Je détourne le regard mal à l'aise en rentrant la tête entre mes épaules. Suigetsu pose une main sur mon épaule et me fait un grand sourire.

"-Si c'est ton rêve il faut que tu le réalise ! Et je défoncerais tous ceux qui disent que tu es une tapette !  
-Pareille...même si c'est chiant les bagarres..."

Le rire d'Hinata retentit. Un rire qui se fait moqueur. Je la regarde le regard noir alors qu'elle se tord de rire et s'exclame d'un : « C'est tellement puéril ! ». Je me lève du banc, les mains dans les poches et passe à côté d'elle en la bousculant violemment. Elle se rattrape à Naruto et me regarde outré.

"-Mais t'es malade ?! J'ai failli tomber !"

Je me stop le dos droit et tourne à demi la tête lentement, dévoilant à tous mes sharingan rougeoyant. Tous retiennent leurs souffles hormis Shikamaru et Suigetsu qui se lèvent pour me rejoindre. Mon regard ce fait de plus en plus perçant faisant apparaître l'étape au-dessus du sharingan, le manguekyou sharingan.

"-Ferme la...ou la prochaine fois tu fini à l'hôpital...Hyuuga."

Sur cela je pars en compagnie de Suigetsu et Shikamaru, déclarant en même temps le début d'une guerre... 

* * *

Lâche un com si t'as aimé ! :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

-Petit con !

Le bruit de la claque résonne dans le grand salon du manoir. Je baise la tête face à mon père, sentant mon cœur sur ma joue endolorie. Je ravale mes larmes tant bien que de mal, regardant ma mère du coin de l'œil derrière moi, restant interdite, la main devant la bouche. Mon père fait les cent pas dans le salon, me regardant les sharingan rougeoyant de colère. Je ferme les yeux et respire comme je peux pour me calmer.

-Tu es complètement malade ! D'utiliser tes sharingan et de menacer la fille du préfet de mort ! Qu'es ce qu'on va penser de moi maintenant ?! Que je ne sais pas éduquer mes enfants ?!

-Tu ne m'a pas éduquer de toute façon…Marmonnais-je.

-PARDON ?!

Le bruit d'une autre claque résonne dans le salon mais le coup fut plus fort, si bien que je tombe à terre. Ma mère accourt vers moi et me redresse doucement inquiète et regarde mon père.

-Mais tu es complètement malade Fugaku !

- Tais-toi ! Il l'a mérité ! Dit-il sèchement.

Une larme m'échappe sous la douleur. Mon père me regarde et siffle.

-Essuies donc cette larme ! Tu n'es pas une femme !

-Oui père…Soufflés-je, en exécutant ce qu'il me demande.

-Puis-je savoir maintenant pourquoi tu as faits ça ?! Alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait ?

Je ne le regarde même pas. Elle a encore menti. Qu'es ce que je peux dire de toute façon… ? « Non c'est elle, elle a dit que mon rêve de devenir chanteur était puéril » ? Je ne peux pas dire ça…ça ne ferait que m'attirer plus de problème. Je baisse le regard alors qu'il me repose la question. Il soupire fortement et s'éloigne fasse à une des fenêtres et regarde dehors les bras croiser.

-file dans ta chambre, je ne veux plus te voir de la soirée…

Sans attendre une seconde, je pars en direction de l'escalier en courant et monte rapidement dans ma chambre avant que je ne craque. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et me lâche complètement, laissant les larmes coulés à flot sur mes joues et s'écrasant au sol. Je m'allonge dans mon lit me recroquevillant et pleur silencieusement. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre doucement laissant entrer Itachi qui me regarde tristement. Il hésite un instant puis entre, fermant la porte derrière lui et vient s'allonger à côté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je m'y blotti cherchant du réconfort. Il câline doucement mes cheveux posant son menton sur ma tête.

-Il t'a frappé… ?

J'acquiesce doucement d'un signe de tête.

-...Qu'es ce qui c'est passer… ?

-…Elle c'est foutu de ma gueule…parce qu'elle a su pour mon rêve…ça m'a énervé…

Il me sert un peu plus fortement et me regarde.

-Sasuke…tu t'en fou de ce que les gens disent. Tout le monde à un rêve, le tient c'est de devenir chanteur mais, personne ne connais le talent incroyable que tu as…ton rêve tu peux le réaliser, j'en suis sur donc ne laisse pas les gens se moquer de toi ou t'empêcher d'atteindre ce que tu veux…d'accord ?

J'acquiesce une nouvelle fois doucement. Il me sourit en séchant mes larmes.

-Et puis tu sais que moi et maman on sera toujours là pour toi parce qu'on croit en toi, p'tite tête ! Dit-il en me mettant une pichenette sur le front.

Je grogne pour la forme et lui sourit.

-Merci nii-san…tu devrais partir maintenant, je suis puni…encore une fois…

-O.K…tu sais ou son cacher les gâteaux !

Il me fait un clin d'œil en se levant et quitte la chambre. Je souris doucement et part dans notre salle de bain commune pour prend le paquet de cookie derrière le meuble du lavabo. Au menu ce soir : cookie et eau du robinet…

Ce matin, je me lève assez tôt pour ne pas avoir à faire à mon père. Je fais une toilette rapide, m'habille et sort de ma chambre, ma planche de skate sous le bras et le sac sur le dos, pour me retrouver dans le grand couloir. J'avance silencieusement et m'arrête en haut des escaliers pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Aucune lumières n'est allumé. Je pars dans la cuisine piqué une pomme et sors du manoir en faisant bien attention de ne pas claquer la porte. Je marche dans les gravillons de la cours jusqu'à enfin atteindre l'entré qui se tient à plusieurs mètres du manoir. Une fois dans la rue, je pose ma planche au sol, pose un pied dessus et pousse avec mon autre pied pour me donner de l'élan puis me laisse glisse sur la petite pente. Je regarde ma montre et vois six heures et demie afficher. Je soupire. Comment j'en suis arrivé à fuir mon père… ? Je touche mon arcade sourcilière et grimace en sentant la douleur et surtout la bosse qui s'est créé à cause du deuxième coup de mon père. Parce que j'en suis arrivé au point où je me fais frapper parce que j'ouvre la bouche…

Environ quinze minutes plus tard j'arrive devant le lycée alors que le soleil n'est pas totalement levé, laissant voir les quelque lumière du bâtiment. J'entre et marche tranquillement, la planche sous le bras, profitant du moment de tranquillité, écoutant les oiseaux chanter dès l'aube. Si je pouvais choisir ma réincarnation ce serais certainement en oiseau. Les oiseaux son libre de faire ce qu'ils veulent, libre d'allé ou bon leurs semble et surtout, libre de pouvoir s'évadé, quitter ce monde de béton pour aller dans la nature, respiré l'air frais et non pollué. Ils ont vraiment de la chance…

J'entre dans le bâtiment principale et me dirige vers la salle qu'on appelle « le salon » qui est simplement une salle de repos composer de canapé, babyfoot, table pour étudier et machine à café. J'entre ne faisant pas attention au deux trois personne présentent qui discute tranquillement. Ils sont surement à l'internat. Je me prends un capuccino et part me poser au fond de la salle dans un des canapés moelleux. Je pose mon skate et mon sac par terre et m'installe confortablement, sirotant ma boisson en regardant dehors, les fleurs qui bougent doucement au gré du vent. J'ai une heure à tuer…comment ? Je ne sais pas. Je pourrais réviser mes cours…Non…Je n'ai pas envie…J'ai envie de ne rien faire. Juste, ne pas penser…Je sens un poids se posé à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête pour voir de qui il s'agit même si je ne connais personne et sursaute imperceptiblement en voyant que c'est le blond. Enfin…Naruto. Il me sourit doucement et parle d'une voix basse et grave.

-Salut.

-S-salut…qu'es ce que tu fais la ?

Putain Sasuke ?! Pourquoi tu bégaie !? Mon cœur ? Tu peux te calmer s'il te plait ? Merci !

-Je suis à l'internat la semaine…et toi ? Qu'es ce que tu fais la si tôt ?

-C'est une longue histoire…Dis-je dans un soupire.

Il me sourit un peux plus et passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire.

-Désolé pour hier…Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa ce qu'elle a fait Hinata…

Je détourne le regard sur mon capuccino et sers le poing en marmonnant : « cette salope de merde… », Et termine ma boisson, les sharingan rougeoyant rien qu'en pensant à elle. Naruto le vit bien et n'ajouta pas plus à son sujet. Je ferme les yeux pour me calmer, puis les rouvrent quelque instant après, retrouvant leurs couleur noir d'origine.

-Tu sais…moi je pense que…ton envi d'être chanteur n'est pas débile…c'est même un beau rêve de vouloir vivre de ce qu'on aime faire…

Je l'écoute sans rien dire, le regardant simplement du coin de l'œil. Il me sourit.

-Moi aussi j'adore la musique, la vrai je parle, celle qui dans les textes raconte quelque chose de triste, de joyeux ou autre…C'est une façon agréable de se libéré de nos sentiments et de nos émotions…pour ma part…moi aussi je voulais être chanteur mais j'ai laissé ce rêve pour celui d'acteur, mais pas ceux du cinéma non, acteur au théâtre…parce que le théâtre c'est comme la musique. Tu vis ce que tu fais, ce que tu dis, tu transmets des émotions à ton public et tu les ressens…C'est ça qui est beau dans le théâtre comme dans la musique…

Il tourne la tête et se gratte la nuque en ricanant un peu gêné. Mon cœur battait un peu plus à chacun de ses mots que j'aspirais complètement dans ma mémoire. Il tourne la tête vers moi et sourit gêné.

-Je dois te faire chier avec tout mon blabla, désolé !

-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas. Je tourne la tête en rougissant légèrement. Ça fait du bien de savoir que…je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça de la musique…j'pensais que c'était vraiment…puéril…Dis-je en reprenant le mot d'Hinata.

-C'est loin d'être puéril ! Dit-il en souriant. C'est une façon assez réelle et philosophique, je pense, de désigner ou du moins expliquer un art…en tout cas, dit-il plus sérieusement. N'écoute pas Hinata, la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est sa petite personne, les autres elle s'en fou…

-Ça je l'avais remarqué…franchement…comment tu fais pour sortir avec cette…

-« Salope de merde » ? Dit-il avec un sourire. Ça fait deux ans que je suis avec elle et avant elle n'était pas comme ça…en fait…elle a changé quand je enfin accepté de sortir avec elle…je pensais l'aimer mais je me rends compte que c'est pas du tout le cas…

-bah quitte la qu'es ce que t'attend !

Je plaque ma main sur ma bouche avec un : « désolé… ». Il me regarde et ricane gentiment venant m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je me sens rougir au contact de sa grande main chaude sur ma tête et détourne le regard rapidement cherchant à cacher mon embarra. Il me sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ne soit pas embarrassé Sasuke ! Ça fait pas mal de temps que je réfléchie à comment la quitter sans trop de dégât !

-C'est moi que tu veux quitter ?!

Nous faisons un bon sur le canapé en entendant la voix de l'Hyuuga qui se tient derrière nous le regard noir. Naruto souffle un : « je ne pensais pas que ce serais de cette manière ». Il se lève face à Hinata et la regarde sérieusement.

-Oui, c'est toi que je quitte Hinata, j'en ai marre de ton caractère de merde. Dit-il sèchement.

Hinata le regarde outré et se redresse le dos droit le regardant de haut : « Très bien ! ». Elle me regarde avec un sourire mauvais et ricane.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais il y a un hématome sur ton arcade sourcilière Uchiha…Tu t'es fait frapper ou maladroit comme tu es tu t'es manger un mur ? Mmmh…non ! Un mur ne fait pas autant de dégât !

-Espèce de sale pétasse !

J'avance dangereusement vers elle les sharingan brulant d'envie de meurtre alors qu'elle se recule rapidement. Naruto m'attrape par l'épaule pour me retenir. Hinata se met à rire et quitte la sale en gloussant. Un violent mal de tête me prend, ma vision devenant flou. Je me rattrape au dossier du canapé plaquant une main sur mes yeux reprenant mon équilibre. Naruto me tient inquiet et s'accroupie devant moi. Il me retire ma main doucement et regarde l'hématome qu'il n'avait pas vu.

-On t'a frappé Sasuke ?...

-Non…Je me suis simplement battu avec mon frère…

-Je vois…Il faudra que tu aille à l'infirmerie à huit heures, peut-être que l'infirmière aura quelque chose à te donner pour faire passer la douleur si tu as mal…

-Non…ça ira…

Je me rassois dans le canapé et me calme. Naruto reste silencieux pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir en me regardant puis sort soudainement de ses songes et me sourit voulant surement changer de conversation.

-Il y a une comédie au lycée !

Je le regarde un peu surpris du changement et surtout de l'annonce. Il sourit un peu plus.

-Tout au lycée, on fait une comédie musicale ! Diriger Jiraya-sensei ton prof principale si je me souviens bien de la rentré…il ne vous en a pas encore parlé ?

-Euh…non, ou alors je en m'en souviens pas…

-A ok ! Et bah je te le dis ! Il y a plusieurs ateliers ! L'atelier théâtre, danse, sons et vidéo, costume et décors et chant ! Enfin le chant est mélangé au théâtre évidemment puisque c'est une comédie musicale ! En seconde je n'y ai pas participé parce que j'avais trop la flemme mais je suis allé la voir ! Ils avaient fait « Notre dame de Paris » ! C'était magnifique, digne d'une vrai comédie, en même temps le lycée à les moyen, j'ai tellement adoré que j'ai fait celle de l'année dernière on avait fait le fantôme de l'opéra ! Je faisais le fantôme ! Dit-il avec un ricanement. Plus de mille personnes viennent chaque année dans l'amphithéâtre face au lycée ! Il y a même des producteur et des d'autres directeur d'école de spectacle et de chant qui viennent à toute nos représentation, sauf l'année dernière, pour chercher des vedettes ! Participe s'y cette année ! Je suis sûr que tu vas être pris ! Avec la voix que tu as c'est même certain !

Je le regarde un moment assimilent chaque info qu'il vient de me balancer d'un seul coup. Comédie musical… danse… sons et vidéo…costume… décors…chant… Plus de mille personnes… l'amphithéâtre face au lycée…et producteur et directeur d'école de spectacle et de chant qui viennent…Je le regarde blazer.

-Dobe, la dernière fois que tu m'as entendu chanter j'avais treize ans…j'ai mué depuis !

-Et alors ?! On ne parle pas de mué ou autre ! C'est un talent que tu as ! Et si ton rêve c'est de devenir chanteur tu dois faire la comédie musical car ce serais ta chance de te faire repérer par une école génial ou un producteur !

-Non. Dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Vendredi à seize heures, il n'y a jamais cours, c'est réservé pour ceux qui font la comédie, et ce vendredi il y a une réunion pour faire les inscriptions, vient au moins jeter un coup d'œil !

Il m'énerve…Je suis quand même bien intéresser par sa proposition et puis…peut-être qui si mon père me vois sur scène et apprend que je me fais recruter comme chanteur ou autre il sera fière de moi…Hn…peut-être…Je regarde Naruto du coin de l'œil et marmonne.

-Je viendrais jeter un coup d'œil…

Naruto me fit un magnifique sourire creusant ses fossettes dans ses joues et m'ébouriffe les cheveux. Je tourne la tête en faisant une moue et regarde dehors le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Une comédie musical…ça fait rien de mal… !


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Je fixe l'horloge de la salle de math depuis cinq bonne minutes, attendant qu'une seule chose. Que ça sonne. Je regarde la petite aiguille faire le tour du cadrant jusqu' à atteindre le douze. La sonnerie retentit à peine arriver. Tout le monde se lève rapidement pour quitter la salle, je me lève me dépêchant de ranger mes affaires et regarde Shikamaru qui traine. Je trépigne d'impatience alors que Suigetsu ricane en me voyant.

-Aller Shikamaru, plus vite…

-Ouai, ouai ! Qu'es ce qui t'arrive Sasuke ? Suigetsu t'a transmis son hyperactivité ou quoi ?

-Mais non tête d'ananas ! S'exclame le requin. Aujourd'hui c'est les inscriptions pour la comédie musicale !

-Aaah ouai c'est vrai !...

Depuis que Naruto m'a parler de cette comédie musicale je ne fais que de penser à ça et de mes chance de pouvoir réaliser mon rêve et montré à mon père que je ne suis pas qu'un moins que rien. J'ai donc décidé que j'allais m'inscrire avec Shikamaru et Suigetsu…même s'ils n'en n'ont pas envie. Shikamaru fini enfin de ranger ses affaires puis nous sortons du lycée pour nous rendre dans l'amphithéâtre de l'autre côté de la rue.

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment arrivant dans le hall de l'accueille, vaste et joliment décoré. Quelque personne s'y trouve allant en direction d'un couloir. Nous les suivons et entrons dans la grande salle immense composer de plusieurs ranger de sièges rouge et à l'allure confortable. Dans le fond, on peut voir la scène éclairer de lumière tamiser. À son pied se trouve nos amis de terminal, d'autres élèves et Jiraya-sensei. Sans attendre une seconde, je dévale les escaliers et trottine jusqu'à Jiraya-sensei et sautille presque d'excitation.

-Théâtre !

-Re bonjour Sasuke ! Je vois que tu es motivé ! Dit-il avec un sourire et inscrivant mon nom.

-Je savais que tu allais t'inscrire Sasuke ! Sourit Naruto en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le prof inscrit le nom de Suigetsu au théâtre et celui de Shikamaru à l'atelier son et image puis pose son stylo et me regarde avec un petit sourire.

-Alors Sasuke ? Qu'es ce qui te motive tant à vouloir faire théâtre ? Être sur scène et jouer ou-

-Chanter. Le coupés-je. Oh...pardon

-C'est pas grave ! Je m'en doutais ! Sourit-il.

La bande –Gaara, Sakura, Ino, Kiba et Sai- nous rejoint en souriant. Suigetsu passe un bras autour de mon cou avec un sourire crétin. Ça sent la grosse connerie…

-Ah !? Moi je pensais que tu venais pour mater le petit cul de princesse de Naruto !

Je m'étouffe avec ma salive m'exclamant d'un : « C'est pas vrai ! » tandis que la bande se met à rire. Naruto aussi alors que en tant que personne 'normal' il devrait normalement être plus ou moins choqué ou tout simplement ne pas rire. Shikamaru s'avance à côté de Suigetsu en baillant et dit mollement.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui veux mater son cul de princesse ?

-Tu as découvert mon secret Shikamaru…oui j'aime le cul de princesse de Naru-chan !

-J'ai pas un cul de princesse mais d'athlète ! déclare Naruto fièrement.

-Je suis désolé mais Raiponce c'est une princesse ! Dit Suigetsu d'un ton moqueur.

Naruto se mit à lui lancer des éclairs avec les yeux.

-Ou alors tu es Elsa de 'La Reine des neiges' !

Suigetsu se met à sautiller et faire comme si il lançait quelque chose en l'air et chantonne.

-Libéré ! Délivré ! T'es blond comme une p'tite princesse ! Chantonne-t-il.

-Un problème avec mes cheveux tête de poisson pas frais ?!

- Si il est frais mon poisson ! S'exclame-t-il les poings sur les hanche l'air renfrogné.

Tout le monde se met à rire de leurs bêtises, le prof aussi par ailleurs. Je tapote sur son épaule et lui dit : « Il parle de ta tête Sui… ». Suigetsu me regarde les yeux brillant de larmes et fait une moue boudeuse.

-J'ai pas une tête de poisson pas frais !...si ?!

-Bah…Shikamaru ?

-Oui tu as une tête de poisson.

Je le regarde et hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire. Suigetsu me regarde blazer et craque ses poings : « Tu vas me le payer Uchiha ! »…Un Suigetsu énervé c'est mauvais signe…il vaut mieux dans ce cas…courir… Je cours en direction des escaliers qui mène à la scène poursuis par Suigetsu. Nous courons à travers la scène et les coulisses, évitant les câbles et décors. Nous revenons rapidement sur scène armée d'épée en mousse. Suigetsu se tient face à moi en position de combat et me regarde sérieusement.

- Sasuke ne fait pas le con !...Pose cette arme extrêmement dangereuse !

-Je sais que tu vas m'attaquer dès qu'elle touchera le sol, je te connais…Toi pose la !

-NON ! Tu es un traitre à ton nom !

Oh non ça va partir en couille la…bon tant pis, il faut bien s'amuser !

-En aucun cas je trahirais mon nom d'Uchiha !

-Je ne parle pas de celui la Sasuke ! Mais de celui que je t'ai donné en te demandant en mariage ! Quatorze ans de vie commune Sasuke ! Et tu me poignarde dans le dos !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lâche l'épée et pose les poings sur les hanches. Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil à la salle et voit les sourire amuser sur le visage des personnes présente et le regard admiratif de notre sensei. Je repose mon regard sur Suigetsu.

-Tu ne vas pas me bassiner avec ça Suigetsu ! Ça fait cinq ans qu'on a divorcé ! Je suis passé à autre chose ! Il serait temps que tu grandisses dans ta tête !

-Je ne peux pas ! Dit-il en se jetant à mes pieds. Je ne peux pas Sasuke tu es l'amour de ma vie ! Je ne vis que pour toi ! Mon cœur sans toi n'est rien ! Reviens-moi mon amour !

J'allais répliquer quand je sentis des bras musclé entouré ma taille et venir mon serré contre un torse musclé et chaud. Suigetsu eu un sourire immense et des yeux pétillant mais ce repris vite. Je rougis fortement mais me repris rapidement en entendant la voix de Naruto dire d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

-Il est avec moi à présent !

Suigetsu se relève le dos droit puis me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu.

-C'est pour 'ça' que tu m'as quitté ?!

Je me défais de l'emprise de Naruto et avance de quelque pas vers Suigetsu les bras croiser.

-Je ne t'ai pas quitté pour lui, puisque ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensemble !

Je marche autour de Suigetsu parlant d'un ton calme.

-vois-tu Suigetsu, il est ton opposé… Il est beau, fort, intelligent alors que tu es un idiot maigrichon et lai…et à la tête de poisson ! Naruto est l'homme presque parfait ! Dis-je en me dirigeant vers le blond. Puisque c'est moi qui l'ai créé… J'ai choisir au début un style standard ! Dis-je en regardant Suigetsu.

Je tourne autour de Naruto –qui se laisse faire comme un pantin- face au public qui regarde avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-J'ai ensuite choisi sa couleur de peau de préférence halé ! Dis-je en lui montrant la peau de son bras. La couleur des yeux, moi j'ai pris bleu parce que le bleu c'est beau ! Les cheveux blond parce qu'il y en a pas beaucoup des blond au Japon ! Ça le rend…unique tu vois ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Dit Suigetsu en regardant Naruto intéresser.

-Et puis j'ai mis dans les critères grand et fort et plutôt sportif pour qu'il garde la forme pour ne pas qu'il est la bouée de sauvetage que tu commences à avoir, lui il est parfait regarde !

Je lui lève le t-shirt pour montrer ses 'abdos' qui à ma plus grand surprise…son vraiment présent. Je reste en bug un petit moment et me reprend en baissant son t-shirt et trouve une justification à mon bug.

-Je l'ai reçue que aujourd'hui c'est pour ça que j'ai bugger je ne pensais pas que c'était si…si…

-Bien foutu ? Propose Suigetsu avec un sourire moqueur.

-Voilà !...Euh non ! M'exclamés-je en piquant un fard. Juste si réel ! Sur l'ordinateur ça parait moins vrai…Mais par contre il y a eu un défaut ! Continuais-je pour faire passer la honte que je vienne de me prendre.

Je le tourne et le penche, montrant son postérieur au publique.

-Il a un cul de princesse !

Suigetsu et Naruto étouffent un rire.

-Si c'est made in China il y a toujours un défaut de fabrication !

-Ouai ! Sauf que lui il est made in France donc il y a deux défaut de fabrication !

-Ah la la ces français ! C'est quoi le deuxième défaut ?

Je le redresse et le tourne vers le public et tapote sa tête d'un doigt.

-ça vient de la tête. Là actuellement il est intelligent !

-…Il ne parle pas la…Dit Suigetsu avec un air septique.

-Bah justement ! Il est intelligent que quand il ne parle pas ! Hein Naruto ?!

-Le feu sa brule ! La pluie sa mouille ! Il pleut il mouilleuh c'est la fête à la grenouilleuh ! Dit-il en chantonnant affichant un sourire crétin.

Suigetsu explose de rire. Je pouffe légèrement ne m'attendant pas à ça et essais de ne pas rire.

-La il n'est plus intelligent…

-Ah ouai c'est flagrant ! S'exclame Suigetsu mort de rire. Et tu l'as eu ou ton mec ?

- Sur « cré ».

-Ouai bah envoie leurs une lettre pour vérifier les critères de fabrication !

-on ne peut pas être beau ET intelligent !

Le public explosèrent de rire et applaudies en croyant que c'est la fin mais Naruto ce remis comme en route et m'attrape par la taille me collant à lui. Le public ce tu regardant ce qui ce passe.

-J'ai beau être un imbécile, je sais quel est mon devoir envers toi mon amour. Je me dois de t'être fidèle, te protégé quoi qu'il arrive, t'aimer et te chérir dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare !

Il me regarde sérieusement, les yeux légèrement brillant. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien océan, ne sachant pas quoi dire et surtout complètement perturbé par ce regard si profond. Je n'entends plus les bruit autour de moi ni même ma respiration, il y a juste Naruto et moi. Personne pour nous embêté. Il prie ma main et sourit.

-Alors me ferais tu l'honneur…de nous faire visiter le manoir pour halloween ?! Kiba n'osais pas te le demander ! Fini-t-il par dire avec un grand sourire.

-Euh….ouai…si ça peut vous faire plaisir !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Nous nous tournons tous les trois et nous inclinons pour saluer.

-Bravo ! Bravo ! Bravo ! Voilà ce qu'on appelle une impro pleine de rebondissement ! Vous trois vous avez l'âme d'un acteur dans la peau ! Sasuke ! Naruto ! J'ai pu sentir dans vos regard une complicité que peu de personnes on quand ils jouent ensemble ! Vous viviez la scène et c'est ce qui rend le théâtre magique ! Je vous ferez jouez ensemble c'est sûr et certain !

Naruto passe son bras autour de mes épaules et remercie le prof. Je rougis légèrement, sentant mon cœur battre à tout rompre et retire son bras sans méchanceté et descend de la scène avec Suigetsu qui est mort de rire. Jiraya monte sur scène et frappe dans ses mains pour avoir le silence.

-Bien ! Après les vacances vous rejoindrez chacun vos groupes avec les professeurs attitré, vous aurez une fiche à la vie scolaire qui vous le dira ! Pour ceux qui font théâtre vous passerez la semaine après les vacances des auditions vous aurez chacun une heure de rendez-vous que je passerais vous donnez ! Vous devrez chacun jouez une tirade de n'importe quel pièce de théâtre et interprété une chanson de votre choix. Tout sauf du rap ! Suigetsu, Naruto et Sasuke, vous n'avez pas besoin de faire la tirade avec ce que vous nous avez montré c'est largement suffisant, contenter vous de la chanson. Il me regarde et fait un petit sourire. J'ai hâte de t'entendre Sasuke…

J'esquisse un sourire. Suigetsu et Shikamaru ainsi que toute la bande me regarde en souriant et dirent en cœur : « Nous aussi ! ».

Je mange tranquillement en compagnie de mon frère et ma mère à table, qui discutent de tout et de rien. Mon père n'est pas là, il est repartit ce matin à la capitale pour des affaires il ne revient que à la deuxième semaine de vacance. Ma mère me regarde et sourit.

-Et toi mon cœur ? Ta journée c'est bien passé ?

-Oui…Je me suis inscrit à la comédie musicale du lycée…

Ma mère et mon frère me regarde ahurie un : « Sérieux ?! » sortant de leurs bouche. Mon frère avale sa bouchée et me demande.

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Tu sais quelle comédie vous allez faire ?

-Au théâtre, mais c'est plus du chant et non on ne sait pas encore, après les vacances, on a des auditions et je vais devoir chanté…

-Mais c'est merveilleux mon bébé ! S'exclame ma mère en embrassant ma joue.

-Il parait qu'il y a beaucoup de producteur et de directeur qui vont voir les représentations, je suis sûr qu'ils vont se battre pour toi ! Sourit mon frère.

Je hausse les épaules avec un : « Peut-être… ». Je termine mon assiette et regarde ma mère qui sourit de ravissement.

-Dit maman…je peux inviter mes amis pour halloween… ? Faire une petite soirée ?

-Bien sur mon chérie ! S'exclame ma mère dans on explosion de joie.

Je jette mon frère qui porte un sourire machiavélique sur ses lèvres. Je déglutis doucement alors qu'il se frotte les mains en me regardant.

-Petit frère…on va s'amuser !

* * *

**Merci à Heleade, Vicky-x3 et Ptite touriste pour leurs commentaire ça me fait très plaisir ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Un bruit sourd résonne dans le grand manoir Uchiha. Je regarde l'heure sur la grande pendule et constate qu'il est déjà dix-neuf heures, l'heure que j'ai donnée à mes amis pour venir passer la soirée chez moi pour Halloween. Je me dirige vers la grande porte pour ouvrir mais mon frère accourt les sharingan rougeoyant et un grand sourire sur le visage. Je soupire alors qu'il prend son air de : « Je vais te buter » et ouvre la porte. Celle-ci fut à peine ouverte que Suigetsu saute sur mon frère qui prend un regard blazer sachant que son coup est foiré à cause de crétin.

-Saaaaluuuut ! Prêt pour faire le fou ?!

-arrête t'es galère … Souffle Shikamaru en entrant.

Les autres les suivent saluant mon frère et restant bouche bée dans le grand hall. J'arrive à leurs côté et les salut. Kiba me regarde la bouche grande ouverte et s'exclame d'un : « T'appelle ça un manoir ?! C'est un château ! ». Je ricane et les présente tous à mon frère qui sympathise rapidement avec eux. Ma mère arrive tranquillement en aux des escaliers de gauche et affiche un grand sourire en voyant tout le petit monde dans l'entrée. Elle se précipite et vient aux côté de mon frère. Je refais un tour de présentation. Ma mère les regardes tous et s'attarde un long moment sur Naruto et s'approche de lui posant ses mains sur ses joues.

-Naruto Uzumaki…Tu as vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois ! Dit-elle avec un peu d'émotion dans la voix.

Tout le monde les regarde sans vraiment comprendre, moi le premier. Naruto n'ont plus n'a pas l'air de comprendre et se retrouve gêné en essayant de trouvé une réponse. Ma mère sourit à son embarra lui câline la joue et enlève ses mains avec un sourire doux.

-J'étais la meilleure ami de ta maman…La première fois que je t'ai vu tu avais seulement un an !

La meilleure amie de sa mère ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une meilleure amie et encore moins la mère de Naruto.

-Vous avez connu ma mère ?! Demande Naruto doucement.

-Oui…ton père et ta mère…

Je le regarde, surpris de sa question. Comment ça elle a connu ses parents ? Et pourquoi il demande ça d'un si…triste ? Il n'a jamais parlé de ses parents quand on parlait des nôtres, il était juste…absent et souriait tristement. Son regard est triste, ça se voit…ses yeux ne sont plus aussi pétillant et bleu il son gris et sombre, comme un jour de pluie. Je n'aime pas ce regard, ça me fait de la peine. Une pensée me monte à l'esprit.

Ses parents seraient-ils…morts ?

Je me pince la lèvre en pensant à cette éventualité. Je pense que ça colle au fait qu'il ne parle jamais d'eux, qu'il ait le regard triste quand on parle des nôtres malgré son sourire et du fait que le dix octobre, jour de son anniversaire il soit absent au lycée. Ce n'est qu'une supposition…Mais il y a une chose qui est sur…Je veux le voir sourire. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais ça me parait primordial. Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main doucement sur son épaule. Il me regarde les yeux encore un peu nuageux reprenant vite le couleur et leurs étincelles. Je lui souris doucement.

-On a un « château » a visité non ?

-Oui ! Il sourit comme un crétin en passant un bras autour de mon cou. Allons-y let's go !

-C'est partie les amis ! S'exclame Suigetsu en montant les escaliers.

Je le retiens par le col de sa verste : « Autant commencé par en bas ! ». Il se gratte la nuque en ricanant. Je souris et les emmène faire le tour de la demeure sur laquelle, mes amis s'exclament à chaque pièces richement, du sol au plafond. Toutes les pièces sont pour eux géniales. Autant la cuisine, que le salon ou même les toilettes. La pièce qui les a le plus marqués est surement la salle de bal, lumineuse, vaste et dont les murs sont décorés de feuille d'or. Elle était utilisée pour les réceptions et les bals qu'organisaient mes ancêtres. Nous l'avons gardé tel quelle et l'utilisons aussi quand nous avons un bon nombre d'invité. Je leurs montrais aussi ma chambre, le bureau de mon père et la bibliothèque spacieuse dont les étagères ornées de livres, montent jusqu'au plafond –qui se trouve à trois mètres- couper par une porte fenêtre qui mène à un grand balcon qui donne une vue sur le jardin et la forêt au fond.

Ma mère nous appel pour le dîner. Je les fais passer dans le couloir et leurs montres le portrait de mes ancêtres. Je m'arrête devant un et les regarde.

-Qui est-ce ? Me demande Sakura.

-Mon…arrière, arrière, arrière grand oncle, Madara Uchiha. Il était scientifique et c'est lui qui à découvert le secret du sharingan !

-Et tu ne comptes toujours pas nous dire ? Demande Kiba avec une moue.

Je regarde le petit groupe qui me fait une tête de chien battu pour essayer de m'amadouer je soupire et croise les bras me mettant de dos au portrait. Il me regarde tous avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

-Bien…par où commencer ? Mmmh…Madara était un scientifique qui a vécu au 19 ème siècle. Hormis le fait qu'il était scientifique il était un homme très respecté. Il s'est mis à faire des recherches sur le sharingan quand son frère Izuna Uchiha c'est fait tuer par Tobirama Senju, le frère de Hashirama Senju, il avait vingt ans quand il a éveillé son sharingan. Pour faire simple, ses recherches on mener au fait que tout ce passe dans le cerveau…

Je les regarde voir s'ils me suivent toujours. Vu leurs têtes ils sont un peu pommé. J'avance jusqu'à un autre tableau plus vieux que les autre et m'arrête devant.

-Le sharingan est dû au nerf du cerveau et aux émotions. Madara les à eux lorsque son frère c'est fait tuer. L'homme derrière moi est le premier Uchiha, Indra Uchiha. Il a eu ses sharingan quand sa femme est morte morte à l'accouchement avec son enfant. Ça avait été un choc pour lui, il avait été profondément troublé, choquer et très triste car il avait perdu deux personnes chère pour lui. Ce fut la même chose pour Madara quand il a perdu son frère. Ces sentiments ont un impact sur le cerveau et modifie certain nerf et membranes et donne une forme différente à nos pupilles. Il y a plusieurs étapes dans la transformation. Il y a le sharingan normal à trois tomoe.

J'active les miens et montre les virgules. Ils hochent de la tête très intéressé.

-Le manguekyou sharingan, le fuumetsu manguekyou sharingan et la dernière étape, le rinnegan.

-Mais c'est trop stylé ! S'exclament-ils tous en chœur.

Je croise les bras et fait non de la tête ce qui les fit taire.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, nos émotions se répercute sur notre cerveau et nous crées les sharingan. Plus notre niveau du sharingan augmente plus nous sombrons dans « les ténèbres ».

-Tu veux dire que…en quelque sorte vous devenez…fou ? Demande Sakura inquiète.

-Ce n'est pas en « en quelque sorte » c'est de la folie. Indra est mort deux semaines après avoir eu le rinnegan, il c'est laisser mourir de tristesse. Madara lui, c'est pendu dans la salle de bain de l'aile droite du château que je vous ai montré deux jour après avoir acquis les rinnegan parce qu'il était devenu complètement fou. Faire partie de la famille Uchiha et avoir les sharingan n'est pas si stylé que ça, les sharingan est simplement quelque chose qui montre notre souffrance…c'est tout.

Un silence religieux s'installe dans le couloir. Je les regarde et sourit.

-D'ailleurs au fond de la cour, au fin fond de la forêt se trouve le cimetière familiale. A certaine période de l'année y compris Halloween, il se passe toujours des choses super bizarres. L'année dernière, dans la salle de bain ou c'est pendu Madara on à retrouver une corde accrocher au plafond et un tabouret en dessous…Des objets ne sont pas à la même place et des bruit ce fond entendre dans le manoir…

Ils palissent tous d'un coup, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. J'esquisse un sourire et avance dans le couloir.

-On verra bien ce soir s'il se passe des choses…mais avant allons manger ! Pizza maison !

-OUI LES PIZZA DE TATA MIKOTO ! S'exclame Suigetsu en courant.

Les autres rient et le suivent joyeusement. Je regarde Suigetsu qui affiche un grand sourire : « Bien sur après on ira dans les catacombes ! ». Il se stoppa net et marcha tranquillement avec un : « On a le temps pour aller manger les pizzas de tata Mikoto ! », ce qui fit bien rire les autres.

Mon frère ouvre la grande porte en fer de la cave qui mène aux catacombes. Nous avançons dans les couloirs accompagnés de lampe torse. Seuls les bruits de nos respirations et des gouttes d'eau se font entendre. Nous parcourons les couloirs, nous détendant de plus en plus. Il n'y a rien d'étrange ou de surnaturel, juste le bruit des gouttes d'eau. Itachi devant une porte et sort des clés.

-Ames sensible, s'abstenir…

Il fait un sourire mauvais et ouvre la grosse porte en fer qui laisse échapper de la poussière nous faisant tousser. J'essaie de voir mais il fait trop sombre. Itachi esquisse un sourire sadique et pointe sa lampe torche dans la salle pour découvrir avec effroi des tas de squelette. Ino et Sakura se mettent à hurler et courir à la sortie alors que Kiba et Suigetsu saute partout et essais se sortir des bras de mon frère pour aller toucher aux os. Shikamaru baille et rejoins les filles alors que Sai et Gaara prennent des photos. Je tourne la tête un peu dégoutter et vois Naruto un peu pâle. Un sourire sadique sur mon visage alors qu'il fixe les squelettes. Je me rapproche de lui doucement et attrape son bras soudainement.

-BAH !

-AAAAAAAH !

Naruto se barre à son tour en courant me faisant exploser de rire. Mon frère referme la porte dans un ricanement puis nous remontons dans la cave ou se trouve les filles, Shikamaru et Naruto qui est très pale. Je m'approche de lui en souriant. Il me regarde et fait une moue et m'attrape sous son bras pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux et sourit.

-Je me vengerais !

Je souris puis nous remontant tous à la surface nous remettant de nos émotions. Nous nous dirigeons vers le la bibliothèque dans laquelle nous campons quand on entend un bruit sourd dans le couloir sombre. Nous nous arrêtons net tout comme notre respiration. Je sens une main presser fortement la mienne, je regarde rapidement et constate que c'est Naruto qui est encore pétrifié. Des bruits de pas léger résonnent au fond du couloir. Nous regardons attentivement pour finir par voir deux billes rouges nous regarder. Les battements de nos cœurs s'entendent dans le couloir alors que les yeux disparaissent et les bruit de pas reprennent. Sans attendre une minute, Kiba suis les bruit de pas s'éclairant simplement de la lumière de la lune qui passe à travers les fenêtres. Nous le suivons à contre cœur dans le couloir. La main de Naruto sert toujours la mienne, celle-ci en faisant autant malgré moi. Kiba se stop en apercevant de la lumière passer sous une porte et sursaute en entendant un autre bruit sourd. Je regarde autour de moi les autres un peu paniquer et réalise quelque chose…Itachi n'est pas avec nous…l'enfoiré…Kiba avance vers la porte et tend la main lentement vers la poigné. Suigetsu lui chuchote de se dépêché alors que Naruto lui dit tout l'inverse. Il leurs fait signe de se terre et ouvre la porte d'un coup, ce mettant à gueuler en percutant que c'est la salle de bain mais surtout en voyant la corde accrocher au lustre qui bouge doucement et le tabouret juste en dessous. Nous restons tous pétrifier –moi jouant le jeu-. La lumière se met à clignoté et fini par s'éteindre. Un courant d'air vient nous faire frissonner alors que les deux billes rouges qui sont en fait des sharingan apparaissent au fond de la salle de bain dans le noir. Ils se remettent tous à hurler en paniquant alors que les deux billes s'approchent rapidement. La lumière se rallume soudainement pour qu'on découvre un gros clown d'en l'encadrement de la porte faisant un rire diabolique. Mon cœur rate un battement, deux battements et je me mets à hurler en me barrant en courant, tirant Naruto avec moi. Je m'arrête une fois arriver dans le fin fond de la bibliothèque, replié dans un coin en position fœtal, Naruto collé à moi. Mon cœur de cesse de battre rapidement, rendant ma respiration difficile. Naruto me regarde et me sers doucement dans ses bras. Je me calme au bout d'un certain temps, reprenant un rythme cardiaque régulier.

-Je déteste mon frère…

-Il est balèze pour foutre les j'tons !

-Il sait parfaitement que j'ai la phobie des clowns est cet enfoiré c'est déguiser en clown !

Je me lève d'un coup les sharingan rougeoyant et me dirige vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque, Naruto sur mes talons, et y trouve la bande qui se mare avec mon frère. Je chope celui-ci par le col et le secoue violemment alors qu'il rit.

-Espèce d'enfoiré tu savais que j'ai la phobie des clowns !

-AH AH ! Mais ! Il fallait bien que … je te fasse peur au moins…une fois dans…la soirée !

Il continue de se foutre de moi avec les autres. Je fini par le lâcher, les sharingan toujours présent mais fait une moue boudeuse. Une main chaude se pose sur ma tête, me faisant frissonner. Je regarde Naruto qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tu n'as pas fini d'avoir peur Sasuke ! J'ai ramené le film « ça » !

Je perds ma moue et déglutit…C'est le pire Halloween de ma vie !

Je sors sur le balcon de la bibliothèque pour prendre l'air. Il est sept heures du matin et tout le monde dors. Hormis moi. Je me frotte un peu le visage et m'appuie sur la rembarre du balcon, regardant au loin, derrière les montagnes qui borde la ville, le ciel se teintant de violet et de rose alors que le soleil commence tout juste à se lever. Je ferme les yeux et soupire doucement, évacuant le stresse de cette soirée passé. Je sens une présence arriver doucement derrière moi et s'installer à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers Naruto qui regarde au loin. Je fais de même, le cœur se réchauffant étrangement. Quelque minute s'écoule dans un calme paisible, n'entendant que le bruit des oiseaux qui commence à chanter, avant que Naruto ne dise doucement.

-La vue est belle d'ici…

-Oui…de ma chambre j'ai la même…

-C'est plutôt exceptionnel de pouvoir voir ça…nous qui vivons toujours entre quatre murs…s'en est-

-fatiguant…

-Ouai…Là on se sent plus-…

-Libre…

Il me regarde et sourit.

-À croire que tu lis dans mes pensées…

-C'est peut-être le cas…J'esquisse un sourire.

Il retourne son regard vers le soleil qui commence à se montrer et sourit tristement.

-J'imagine que tu as dû comprendre tout à l'heure…pour mes parents…

Je le regard et mon cœur se sert en voyant son regard triste et nuageux. Je baisse les yeux et souffle : « Je pense… ». Il sourit légèrement.

-Je ne les ai jamais vue…du moins, j'étais beaucoup trop petit pour m'en rappeler…Il ferme les yeux alors que sa voix se bloque.

Je le regarde et me pince les lèvres un peu perplexes. Je m'approche de et le prend un peu maladroitement dans mes bras. Ses bras viennent m'entouré et me serré doucement. Je tapote son dos avec énoooormément de délicatesse, si bien que sa cage thoracique résonne. Je me mords les lèvres face à mon « bouletisme » et le regarde avec un petit sourire désolé alors qu'il se redresse : « Désolé, je ne suis pas doué pour ça… ». Il me sourit doucement et pose sa main sur ma tête tendrement, me faisant rougir légèrement.

-C'est pas grave, c'est moi qui me suis laisser aller, désolé…

-N-non ! Ne soit pas désolé pour ça…c'est normal après tout !

Il me sourit et s'adosse à la rembarre.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas chanter pour les auditions ?

-J-je ne sais pas…je n'y ai pas réfléchie…

-Moi je vais surement faire « By my Side » du groupe Hemenway…Je trouve que c'est une très belle chanson…je me retrouve un peu dedans, à chercher la personne avec qui je me sentirais bien…Il me regarde. C'est ce que Jiraya-sensei cherche quand il fait des auditions musicales. Il veut retrouver la personne dans ce qu'elle chante, et c'est comme ça qu'il attribue les rôles…Si tu veux un rôle qui te correspond et montrer un vrai talent, choisi une chanson qui te représente, toi et tes sentiment…ou l'un deux.

Je le regarde un petit moment sans rien dire. Une chanson qui me représente…qui représente ce que je ressens…Je regarde au loin devant moi et tout de suite, je pense à mon père alors que mon cœur se sers…Je sais ce que je vais chanter…

* * *

By my Side: watch?v=KuOUST6TnIU

Parole et traduction: paroles/hemenway/by+my+


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

J'ouvre les yeux doucement, légèrement ébloui par le soleil. Ma mère me caresse les cheveux doucement un sourire tendre sur le visage. Je grogne un peu et remonte la couette en me roulant une boule en dessous, restant dans la douce chaleur de mon lit. Je l'entends ricaner alors qu'elle passe une main sur mon dos : « Aller debout ma petite marmotte, on doit aller au centre commercial aujourd'hui pour ton costume. » dit-elle doucement. Je baisse ma couette au niveau des yeux pour la regarder. Elle en profite pour se penche vers moi et embrasser mon front.

-Bonjour mon cœur…

-Bonjour maman…Marmonnais-je.

Je retire la couette complètement et va dans ses bras en serrant sa taille doucement et pose ma tête contre sa poitrine. Elle sourit et me tient en me caressant les cheveux.

-J'ai la flemme…

-Au non, je savais que Shikamaru allais te transmettre son virus ! Ricane-t-elle.

-Oui, malheureusement…

-Mais tu sais mon chéri…si tu te dépêche de te préparer, on rentrera plus vite pour que je puisse faire des onigiris ce soir… !

Je lève la tête vers elle, les yeux pétillant : « Il fallait le dire tout de suite maman ! ». Elle rit doucement et embrasse ma joue. Je me lève et part dans la salle de bain, embrassant sa joue au passage. Je me lave rapidement, m'habille d'un jean noir et d'un pull fin bleu marine, enfile mes vans, un coup de parfait, brossage de dent et je descends tout frais tout propre dans le hall de la maison ou se trouve mes parents et Itachi. Je m'incline poliment devant mon père pour le saluer. Il me regarde de haut en bas : « Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt. » dit-il sèchement. Je baisse la tête en prenant le manteau que ma mère me tend. Je l'enfile et monte à l'arrière de la voiture sans dire un mot, retenant ma tristesse au fond de moi. Itachi, à côté de moi, me regarde soucieux. Je m'attache les mains légèrement tremblantes et garde la tête baissé, les mains posé sur mes genoux. Mon cœur ce resserre dans ma poitrine, il me fait mal, comme-ci mon père m'avait planté une lame de fer brulante en plein milieu.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous arrivons au centre commercial. Mon père se gare devant et sort fièrement de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée du centre suivi de ma mère et Itachi. Je m'arrête avant le passage piéton pour refaire mon lacet qui me gêne. Mon père s'arrête et me regarde.

-Dépêche-toi Sasuke ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

-Oui père.

Je me relève en vitesse et me dépêche de traverser en voyant ses sharingan me scruter. J'entends ma mère crier mon nom alors qu'une voiture arrive rapidement vers moi. Le temps semble s'arrêté ainsi que les bruit autour de moi, seul mon cœur se fait entendre alors que la voiture arrive de plus en plus prend. Je sens une grande main attraper mon bras et me tirer de toutes ses forces. Mon frère avait couru vers moi pour me tirer de justesse avant que la voiture ne me touche. Je regarde celle-ci continue sa route sans s'arrêter. Mon cœur bat plus vite que jamais tout comme celui de mon frère qui me sers fortement dans ses bras, la respiration saccader. Ma mère accourt vers nous, nous étreignant dans ses bras. Mon père me regarde de haut et siffle : « tu es vraiment un empoter. » puis il entre dans le centre. Je le regarde ahurie tout comme mon frère et ma mère. I peine une minute j'ai failli…mourir…et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire ? Mon cœur se sert encore plus. Je me lève avec Itachi et ma mère, les poings serrés et la respiration profonde. Itachi prend mon visage en coupe et colle son front au mien, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Mes yeux sont fixer dans ses sharingan…son manguekyou sharingan. Je reste sans voix car à cause de moi Itachi vient de passer à l'étape supérieur…à cause de moi…Il ferme les yeux, calmant sa respiration et les rouvrent, essuyant de ses pouces les larmes qui coule sur mes joues sans que je me sois rendu compte.

-La prochaine fois Sasuke…désobéi à papa…Je préfère te remonter le moral après t'être fait frapper…que de devoir aller à ton enterrement…

Il se redresse essuyant ses larmes et me tire contre lui en marchant, passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules. Je le regarde en marchant et baisse la tête, m'en voulant amèrement d'avoir fait passer ses sharingan à une étape au-dessus et surtout de l'avoir fait pleurer : « Désolé nii-san… ». Il me regarde du coin de l'œil.

-Pourquoi t'excuse tu Sasuke ?

-…À cause de moi…tu as le manguekyou sharingan…

Il m'arrête et me regarde posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Il me sourit doucement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sasuke, en aucun cas c'est de ta faute si je les ai…

-C'est moi qui ai failli me faire écraser…

-Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi que ça a failli arriver…Dit-il plus sombrement.

Je le regarde ahuri alors qu'il ferme les yeux pour contenir sa colère. Il…accuse mon père ? Notre père ? Il rouvre les yeux et me sourit en se remettant à marcher en direction de nos parents qui nous attendent à l'entrée du magasin qui vend des vêtements de luxe y compris des costumes qui coutent la peau des fesses.

Nous entrons dans le magasin et tout de suite je me fais tirer par ma mère qui va au rayon costume, suivit de mon frère et mon père qui lui est au téléphone. Ma mère me fait essayer plusieurs styles de costume et différente couleur. Itachi ne se fait pas prier pour ce foutre de moi quand je sors de la cabine un costume Ecossais. Au bout d'une heure, ma mère me fait essayer un costume beaucoup plus simple que les autres, noir, avec une chemise bleue nuit ouverte sur deux boutons au col. Itachi esquisse un très grand sourire alors que ma mère me saute dessus, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Oh mon bébé tu es tellement beau !

-Tu va faire craquer toute les dames au bal ! Voir même les hommes !

-T'es bête ! Je ricane doucement.

-Fugaku, regarde le, il n'est pas merveilleux comme ça ?!

Je regarde mon père intensément. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde de haut en bas et hausse les épaules.

-Je mens fou, change toi et aller à la caisse. Je repart à la capital.

Il tourne les talons et sort du magasin. Le début de sa phrase résonne dans ma tête, comme un écho. Il s'en fou…J'avais bien remarqué mais la…qu'il le dise à pleine voix me fait vraiment mal. Je baisse la tête, le cœur très lourd. Je baisse la tête les larmes coulant, la respiration profonde et saccader. Ma mère me prend dans ses bras caressant mon dos pour me calmer mais je n'y arrive pas. Cette fois il a été beaucoup trop loin. Mon sert les vêtements au niveau de mon cœur en suffoquant, un mal de tête horrible me prenant. Ma mère me regarde inquiète alors que je tiens ma tête au niveau des yeux cherchant de l'autre un endroit ou m'appuyer. J'ouvre les yeux mais vois flou. Tout bouge autour de moi. Je me sens vaciller et essais de me retenir à ma mère mais elle est trop loin. Je tombe en arrière et me tient la tête qui me fais souffrir alors que la phrase de mon père, toutes les paroles horrible qu'il a pu me dire jusqu'à maintenant résonne dans ma tête. Je me replie sur moi-même tenant ma tête et le suppliant d'arrêté de me dire toute ces chose, le supplier d'en finir avec moi et me tuer si c'est ça qu'il veut. La douleur ce calme au fur et à mesure ainsi que les paroles. Je reste allonger par terre, me tenant toujours la tête les yeux fermé. Je reste comme ça sans bouger pendant un moment, entendant des voix autour de moi, s'entend des gens me toucher mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Je ne peux pas. Tous mes membres refusent de m'obéir. Je m'appuie contre quelque chose de mou et confortable et me laisse porter dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvre les yeux, s'entend des caresses dans mes cheveux. Je tourne la tête doucement et vois ma mère, le visage triste et des traces de larmes sécher sur ses joues. Je regarde autour de moi la pièce blanche et lumineuse qui est surement une chambre d'hôpital. Je retourne la tête vers ma mère qui me regarde inquiète et vois mon frère prêt de la porte le regard grave. Je me redresse doucement dans le lit, aidé de ma mère et m'assois contre la tête.

-Pourquoi nous sommes à l'hôpital… ?

-Tu…as fait une crise…Dit ma mère difficilement.

-…Comment ça… ? Ou es papa ?

-On s'en fou royalement de papa, le plus important c'est toi maintenant ! S'exclame Itachi.

Je sursaute légèrement. Ma mère regarde mon frère et lui dit de ce calmé. Je les regarde tout deux sans comprendre : « Qu'es ce qui c'est passer ? Je ne me souviens de rien… ». Ma mère se pince la lèvre et me sert la main fortement. Je la regarde inquiet alors qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as…réveillé le rinnegan…

Cela fait une semaine que les vacances sont fini. Je vais bien…du moins tant que mon père n'est pas là. Maman et Itachi sont tout le temps sur mon dos, ils ont même dit à Suigetsu et Shikamaru –qui ont été mis au courant de mon problème- de me surveiller 24/24. Donc je ne passe pas une journée tranquille malgré que j'assure et que je jure que je vais bien. Aujourd'hui nous sommes mardi, il est dix-sept heures. Je me dirige en compagnie de Suigetsu vers la salle de français qu'occupe notre professeur de français, Jiraya-sensei pour avoir l'heure de notre passage pour les auditions qui ont été remporté à demain après-midi. J'écoute le maquereau jacasser et tourne dans un couloir mais percute un torse de plein fouet. Deux grand bras viennent me rattraper avant la chute. Je lève les yeux vers la personne à qui ils appartiennent. Mon cœur rate un battement en voyant Naruto. Il me redresse en s'excusant son regard encré dans le miens, ses bras toujours autour de ma taille, mon bras tour accroché fermement à son cou. Un raclement de gorge nous fait sortir de notre monde. Je rougis fortement en sentant les mains de Naruto. Je retire mon bras alors qu'il enlève ses mains. Je le vois rougir légèrement et détourne le regard mal à l'aise.

-Désolé…

-C-c'est pas grave…

-Tu…vous allier voir Jiraya-sensei ?

-Ouai et on va se dépêcher parce que mon gouter m'attend chez moi ! S'exclame Suigetsu.

-Ah…Bon bah à demain ! Vous mangez avec nous demain midi ? On va prendre des sandwiches à la boulangerie et on va se poser pour attendre jusqu'à une heure pour les auditions !

Suigetsu acquiesce et ne me laisse pas le temps de parler qu'il me tire déjà dans le couloir. Je le suis, ayant la flemme de résister. Une fois au bout du couloir il m'arrête et me regarde avec un sourire carnassier.

-Il y a de l'amour dans l'air ! Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?! Mais ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! M'exclamés-je choqué.

-Ta réaction me dit tout le contraire mon petit Chachou…

-Arrête tes conneries.

J'entre dans la salle et en saluant le professeur et m'arrête devant le bureau, Suigetsu se posant à côté de moi. Il sourit et pose ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Alors…donc comme vous le savez, les auditions se déroulent demain après-midi…Suigetsu tu va passer à quatorze heures, tu as besoin de musicien ?

-Noooon…vous inquiété as ! J'ai ce qu'il faut !

-Bien, Sasuke tu passeras après ! Tu as besoin de musicien ?

-Oui, batterie, guitare électrique, piano.

Le prof regarde sa liste.

-Sakura joue du piano, Kiba de la batterie et Naruto de la guitare, vois avec eux je pense qu'ils accepteront !

-D'accord, merci.

Je sors avec Suigetsu sans ajouter un mot, les poings serrer en pensant à demain…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Nous nous dirigeons, Shikamaru, Suigetsu et moi, en direction de la boulangerie en compagnie de Sakura, Kiba, Gaara et Naruto. Nous entrons dans celle-ci pour acheter de sandwiches puis nous ressortons pour se poser sur l'herbe dans le petit parc à côté du théâtre. Il fait plutôt beau et doux aujourd'hui pour une journée de Novembre, l'air est frais, ça fait du bien. Nous mangeons tranquillement, discutant des cours, des professeurs et du surplus de devoir. Enfin, eux parle, moi je reste silencieux. Je me prépare psychologiquement à ne pas flancher pendant ma représentation. Presque tous les élèves de la comédie musicale seront là, ainsi que les parents. Ma mère et mon frère seront là aussi et je pense que –malgré son manque de motivation- mon père sera la…J'espère qu'il sera là, non pas que je serais heureux qu'il soit présent, non, simplement parce que ce que je vais chanter sera une spécial dédicace pour lui…Mais je sais que ma mère le tirera par la peau des fesses cette fois simplement parce qu'elle sait ce que je prépare. Soudainement, Naruto saute sur ses pieds un peux affoler. Nous le regardons d'un air interrogatif.

-Je suis trop con ! J'ai oublié ma guitare à l'internat ! Et il est déjà treize-vingt heures !

-Ah c'est juste ça ?! Tu sais il y en a des instruments de musique ce n'est pas la mort ! S'exclame Sakura.

-Je joue qu'avec ma guitare ! On ne sait pas qui met ses mains dessus ! Je reviens je pars vite fais et je reviens ! Prévenez juste Jiraya-sensei !

Nous le regardons partir en courant en direction du lycée. Je hausse les épaules et termine mon sandwich. Ce n'est pas loin l'internat c'est juste à côté ! Nous finissons de manger et entrons dans le théâtre pour rejoindre la grande salle dans laquelle se trouve déjà pas mal de monde. Nous prenons place sur le premier ranger. Suigetsu pose son gros sac en dessous de son siège et s'installe confortablement un grand sourire ornant son visage. Étrangement… depuis ce matin que je le vois sourire je m'attends au pire…Jiraya monte sur scène et parle dans le micro.

-Bonjour à tous ! Nous allons commencer les auditions donc je vous prierais d'éteindre vos portables pour plus de respect merci bien ! Il sourit. Nous allons commencer avec Naruto Uzumaki !

Pas de Naruto. Nous nous tournons pour voir s'il arrive, mais aucun signe de vie. Jiraya l'appelle encore une fois.

-Monsieur ! Dit Sakura. Il est allé à l'internat chercher sa guitare !

-Mais l'internat est fermé à cette heure…Bon et bien Suigetsu tu vas-

-JE SUIS LA !

Naruto arrive en courant, sa guitare à la main. Il monte sur scène et s'excuse de son retard. Jiraya sourit et descend de la scène pour s'assoir à sa place. Naruto soupir de soulagement et apporte un tabouret devant le micro et s'y installe, accordant rapidement sa guitare.

-Alors Naruto, c'est « By my side » que tu chantes c'est ça ?

-Euh non, j'ai changé en fin de compte, je vais chanter « A Thousand years » de Christina Perri.

-Oh très belle chanson ! Tu la chante pour quelqu'un en particulier ? Dit-il avec un clin d'œil très peu discret.

Je me frappe le front, blasé du comportement du professeur. Il n'en loupe pas une. Naruto le regarde bizarrement puis fini par hausser les épaules : « peut-être… ». Jiraya sourit et lui fit signe de commencer. Il se recala sur le tabouret et rapproche le micro avant de commencer à gratter des notes sur sa guitare puis il commence à chanter…Et putain de bordel de merde ! Il chante super bien !

«_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_ »

Je reste sans voix. Il est…merveilleux…ENFIN ! Sa voix est merveilleuse ! La chanson est tellement belle et sa voix aussi ! Le mélange des deux ! Et en plus il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder et puis c'est tellement ! Mais merde ! Je ne suis pas foutu de pensée correctement ! J'en avais des frissons pendant toute sa prestation et mon cœur je ne vous en parle pas, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'arrêter d'un coup tellement il battait. Je regarde Naruto descendre de scène, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte et le regarde s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Alors ? J'ai été comment ?

-Merveilleux ! Je plaque une main devant la bouche et la retire. Enfin je veux dire euh…c'était euh…euh…euh…

Je baisse la tête en rougissant furieusement n'arrivant pas à parler. Je l'entends rire à côté de moi et poser sa grande main sur ma tête pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Est-ce que c'est possible d'être un boulet pire que moi ? Non ce n'est pas possible, je suis sûr qu'en vrai il se fou de moi surtout à cause de la vitesse à laquelle je suis devenu rouge, c'est horrible ! Pourquoi je réagie comme ça avec lui ? Et surtout ! Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder pendant sa chanson ?! Arrête de réfléchir Sasuke ce n'est pas bon pour le cerveau ! Je sortis brusquement de mes pensées en entendant un affreux bruit de canard. Je lève la tête rapidement vers la scène en me craquant au passage la nuque et reste horrifier par Suigetsu…habiller d'un costume de…canard…sur scène…Tout le monde dans la salle rit. Il me regarde et me pointe du doigt en souriant.

-Je dédis cette chanson à mon p'tit canard en sucre !

Tous me regardent mort de rire alors que je m'enfonce dans mon siège. Je le déteste.

«C'est la danse des canards

Qui en sortant de la mare

Se secouent le bas des reins

Et font coin-coin

Fait's comme les petits canards

Et pour que tout l'monde se marre

Remuez le popotin

En f'sant coin-coin

À présent claquez du bec

En secouant vos plumes avec

Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain

Et des coin-coin

Allez mettez-en un coup

Maintenant pliez les g'noux

Redressez-vous…

Tournez, c'est la fête

Bras dessus-dessous

Comm' des girouettes

C'est super chouette

C'est extra-fou…

C'est la danse des canards

Les gamins comme les loubards

Vont danser ce gai refrain

Dans tous les coins

Ne soyez pas en retard

Car la danse des canards

C'est le tube de demain

Coin-coin, coin-coin

Il suffit d'fermer le bec

En mettant ses plumes au sec

Pliez les genoux c'est bien

Et faites coin-coin

Ça y est vous avez compris

Attention c'n'est pas fini

Nous allons jusqu'au matin

Faire des coin-coin

C'est la danse des canards

Qui en sortant de la mare

Se secouent le bas des reins

Et font coin-coin

À présent claquez du bec

En secouant vos plumes avec

Avec beaucoup d'entrain

Et des coin-coin

C'est la danse des canards

C'est dément et c'est bizarre

C'est terribilos comm' tout

C'est dingue, c'est tout

Allez mettez-en un coup

On s'amus' comm' des p'tits fous

Maintenant pliez les g'noux

Redressez-vous…

C'est la danse des canards

Qui en sortant de la mare

Se secouent le bas des reins

Et font coin-coin

Fait's comm' les petits canards

Et pour que tout l' monde se marre

Remuez le popotin

En f'sant coin-coin

C'est la danse des canards

Les gamins comm' les loubards

Vont danser ce gai refrain

Dans tous les coins

Ne soyez pas en retard

Car c'est la danse des canards

C'est le tube de demain

Coin-coin coin-coin »

Tout le monde l'applaudit à la fin accompagné d'un fou rire collectif. Je crois bien…que je suis la seule personne…super gêné. Suigetsu descend de scène toujours avec son costume et se rassois à côté de moi en enlevant la tête de canard et me sourit.

-Alors ?

-Je vais te tuer…

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! Dit-il en riant.

Jiraya se lève en se calmant de son fou rire et dit au micro.

-Et bien ! En trente de métier…on ne m'avait jamais fait ce coup !

-J'VOUS KIFF SENSEI ! Hurle Suigetsu.

-Moui moui ! Bon….Sasuke Uchiha, c'est à toi !

La pression monte d'un coup. Je souffle un peux pour ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. Sakura s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule et me fait un petit sourire d'encouragement. Je lui rends et monte sur scène en sa compagnie et celle de Naruto et Kiba qui se place à la batterie, Sakura au piano, Naruto un peu derrière à la guitare électrique puis moi derrière le micro avec ma guitare. Je regarde dans la salle et vois la porte au fond s'ouvrir. Mon frère entre avec un grand sourire en me voyant et me tend ses pouces. Ma mère le suis en souriant doucement suivit de mon père qui me regarde avec un air blaser et indifférent. Je fronce les sourcils en le voyant, l'adrénaline montante. Jiraya me fait signe de commencer. Je regarde mon père qui me fixe lui aussi les bras croiser.

-Je tiens d'abord à dédier cette interprétation…à mon père…Fugaku Uchiha…puis ce qu'il n'est pas foutu de communiquer avec moi…peut-être qu'avec ça…il comprendra ce que je pense et ressent envers lui…Alors pour une fois, ouvre tes oreilles et écoute…

Je ferme les yeux pour garder mon calme alors que Sakura commence à jouer au piano.

« _Il suffirait simplement_

_Qu'il m'appelle_

_Qu'il m'appelle_

_D'où vient ma vie_

_Certainement pas du ciel_

_Lui raconter mon enfance_

_Son absence_

_Tous les jours_

_Comment briser le silence_

_Qui l'entoure?_ »

Naruto, Kiba et moi-même commençons à jouer. J'ouvre les yeux qui sont humidifié par les larmes et regarde mon père qui me regarde ahurie.

« Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle

J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes

Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas d'y penser

Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer

Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe?

Manquer d'amour n'est pas un crime

J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser

Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer

Je vous dirais simplement

Qu'à part ça

Tout va bien

A part d'un père

Je ne manque de rien

Je vis dans un autre monde

Je m'accroche tous les jours

Je briserai le silence

Qui m'entoure

Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle

J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes

Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas d'y penser

Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer

Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe?

Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime

J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser

Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer»

Nous jouons un petit passage instrumental et je repris, refermant les yeux.

« Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe?

Manquer d'un père n'est pas un crime

J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser

Si seulement...

Je pouvais lui manquer... »

Sakura termina les notes au piano tandis que Naruto continue de gratter quelque note. Un léger mal de tête me prend et j'ouvre les yeux, dévoilant les rinnegan et regarde mon père dont la bouche s'ouvre légèrement en voyant mes yeux. Je lui souris avec un air hautain. Kiba rejoint Naruto rapidement à la batterie. J'attrape le micro et laisse toute ma colère contre mon père passer et chante en modifiant ma voix.

«I hate everything about you

Why do I love you

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you »

Je ferme les yeux étant pris d'un violant vertige et sort par les coulisses en titubant. Je m'accroche à la rampe pour descendre les quelques marches en me tenant la tête qui est comme compresser. Je m'écroule par terre en sentant mes jambes fléchirent et laisse mes larmes de rage couler et tremblant. Naruto et Sakura accourt vers moi, me disant de me calmer mais rien à faire, le mal de tête est toujours persistant. J'entends des pas résonner dans le couloir mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Quelqu'un s'accroupie à côté de moi et me redresse pour me serrer dans des bras puissant et inconnu : « Sasuke…calme toi… ». Je sursaute en comprenant que c'est mon père et le pousse en me reculant loin de lui.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Me père se relève me regardant avec une lueur que je n'ai jamais vue dans son regard. Serait-ce de la tristesse ? De la pitié ? Il s'approche de moi mais je recule encore me retrouvant coincé contre le mur des coulisses. Il s'arrête et me tend la main.

-Sasuke…je veux t'aider...viens.

-Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! C'est de TA faute si je suis comme ça ! ALORS VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

Je me lève rapidement et sort en courant du théâtre. Quelqu'un cour derrière moi et m'attrape par le poigné pour me retourner et me serrer contre un torse chaud et puissant. Je reconnais cette chaleur. Naruto…Je sers les poings sur son pull en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps. Il me sert doucement contre lui et pose sa tête sur le dessus de mon crane en caressant mes cheveux doucement. Je continu de pleurer en étant sur d'une chose…

Je ne retournerais pas chez moi…

* * *

Liens Youtube:

A thousand Years:

Chanson: watch?v=iIj07LL57RA

Si seulement de Calogero:

Chanson: watch?v=lmt386KqV6o

La danse des canards:

Chanson: watch?v=17vFHKwq8B8

I hate everything about you:

Chanson: watch?v=BpwCJzPlz8k


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

-Vas-y entre, mais euh…ne fait pas attention au bordel, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de ranger ces dernier temps désolé !

J'entre dans la chambre de Naruto en regardant autour de moi le bazar qui s'étale. Des vêtements trainent par terre, mélanger avec les livres éparpiller un peu partout, sur les bureaux comme sur son lit ou le canapé, l'étagère conçu à cet effet, elle, est pleine de manga en tout genre et autres affaires. Je regarde Naruto courir partout dans la chambre de l'internat en souriant un peu et pose mes affaires sur le lit libre. Je me baisse pour ramasser des livres de cours et vois Naruto s'accroupir à côté de moi en prenant les livres. Il me sourit un peu gêné.

-Laisse, c'est à moi de ramasser !

-Tu m'accueille dans ta chambre, je peux bien t'aider.

-Avec ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure tu dois être fatigué, laisse-moi faire.

Il me sourit doucement et se relève avec les livres et les range sur son bureau. Je m'assois sur le bord, effectivement un peu fatigué, et le regarde ranger et mettre ce qu'i mettre à la poubelle. J'emménage à l'internat. Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux plus entendre parler de mon père. Après être sorti du théâtre et avoir pleurer dans les bras de Naruto pendant au moins une vingtaine de minute, je lui ai dit que je ne retournerais pas chez moi. Et ayant vu mon état de dépressif, il a bien compris qu'il ne pourrait pas me forcer. Il m'a alors proposé de partager avec lui sa chambre à l'internat pendant quelque temps. Je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je préfère largement être à l'internat que de devoir aller chez Shikamaru ou Suigetsu, car mon père sait que où il habite et il aurait fallu que je l'affronte, alors qu'à l'internat je suis sûr d'être tranquille, étant donné le peu de monde qu'il y a. Une dizaine de personne à peu près qui sont la toute l'année. Naruto m'a donc emmené chez moi en moto pour que je puisse prendre des affaires. Naruto fini de ranger rapidement et se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-Voilà ! Donc t'a ton lit, ton bureau et ton étagère pour poser tes livres et autre et ta commode pour tes vêtements, Il y a la buanderie en bas pour faire les machines, on est dans la chambre 15 donc notre machine c'est la 15 logique ! Faut d'ailleurs qu'on aille te chercher des draps pour ton lit. La salle de bain c'est ! Dit-il en montrant la porte à côté du canapé. Si tu veux un conseille, laisse couler l'eau avant d'entré dans la douche, l'eau chaude met du temps à venir. Euh…qu'es ce que je ne t'ai pas dit…Ah oui ! Les repas c'est dans la cuisine en bas, c'est une cuisinière qui s'occupe du des repas le matin et le soir et le midi pour les weekends mais je vais t'expliquer ça quand je te ferais visité ! Tu veux faire ça maintenant ou tu veux te reposer un peu ?

Je le regarde un moment, assimilant toute les informations qu'il vient de me donner d'un seul coup puis me lève en souriant un peu.

-Autant faire ça maintenant…

-Ok ! Il prend des clés et me lance un trousseau. Ça c'est pour toi ! Pense à bien fermer la porte quand tu quittes la chambre ! Aller go !

Il ouvre la porte et me laisse passer. Il ferme derrière nous et avance dans le couloir en m'expliquant qu'ils ne sont pas beaucoup à être à l'internat mais qu'il y a quand même une bonne entente entre tous. Nous descendons au rez de chaussées et avançons dans le hall. Il pousse la grande porte du fond et nous nous retrouvons dans un grand salon ou pas mal de personne y sont, écoutant de la musique, d'autre jouent au babyfoot, d'autre lit. Naruto me présente à tous en expliquant que je suis un nouveau venu. Je fais donc la connaissance de Juugo, Kimimaro, Karin, Shino, Ayame, Nawaki, Choji, Lee, Misumi et Kazu. La plupart sont la uniquement la semaine hormis Juugo, Karin et Kimimaro. Après avoir un peu discuté, Naruto me montre la cuisine dans laquelle nous prenons les repas ensemble le soir à dix-neuf heures puis la buanderie. Il me montra la machine à laver et le sèche-linge et m'expliqua comment ça fonctionne –même si je suis loin d'être idiot- puis me donna des draps.

Nous remontons dans la chambre pour que je puisse installer mes affaires. Je fais rapidement mon lit puis range mes bouquins sur mon étagère et mes vêtements dans la commode. Je sens le regard de Naruto poser sur moi et le regarde du coin de l'œil en rangeant. En effet, il me regarde, penseur, assis sur son lit en tailleur. Je retourne le regard à ce que je fais et lui demande calmement.

-Qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…je me demandais juste si…ce qui c'est passer tout à l'heure est en rapport avec tes yeux… ?

Je me stop dans mes mouvement puis reprend : « Oui… ». Il ne dit rien. Ce contentant de me regarder semblant chercher comment formuler ses phrases.

-C'est…les yeux que tu avais…c'était le rinnegan…je me trompe… ?

-Tu ne te trompe pas…

-Et…C'est à cause de ton père que tu as ces yeux ?...Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas ! Ajoute-t-il précipitamment.

Je le regarde après avoir ferme mon tiroir : « Tu es très perspicace. » Je prends mes affaire de toilette et part les poser dans la salle de bain. Il me suit dans la salle de bain et continu de me poser des questions, commençant légèrement à m'énervé.

-Le cocard que tu avais à la rentré, c'est ton père qui te l'a fait c'est ça ?!

-Oui c'est mon père. Soupiré-je, en passant à côté de lui.

-Mais qu'es ce qu'il t'a fait réellement pour que t'en arrive à avoir ces yeux la ?!

-Fou moi la paix Naruto ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de parler de ça. Vociférés-je très agacé.

-Oh…désolé… Dit-il en détournant le regard.

Je soupire et prend des affaire pour aller à la salle de bain. Je me déshabille le temps que l'eau coule et regarde mon corps, meurtrie par les bleus et cicatrices causé par mes passages de nerfs sur mes meubles ou par mon père. Je fronce les sourcils en pensant à lui puis entre dans la douche. Quelque minute plus tard, je ressors habiller d'un simple jogging en coton et un pull. Je regarde dans la chambre mais Naruto n'est pas là. Je remarque alors la présence d'un mot sur mon lit. Je le prends et lis que Naruto est descendu à la cuisine. Je regarde l'heure et vois dix-neuf heures afficher. Je soupire et descend à la cuisine après avoir fermé la porte et m'assois à côté de Naruto sans lui adresser la parole. Le repas ce déroule joyeusement pour mes camarades d'internat mais plus silencieusement pour Naruto et moi. Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir parlé comme ça…après tout, il m'accueille dans sa chambre…il va falloir que je m'excuse. Nous remontons rapidement dans nos chambre après le repas qui à sembler durée une éternité. Entré dans la chambre, je regarde Naruto partir dans la salle de bain. J'en profite pour enfiler un pantalon de pyjama et un t-shirt puis me glisse au chaud sous la couette en écoutant l'eau coulé. Je ferme les yeux bercé par le bruit et les rouvre quelques minutes plus tard quand la porte s'ouvre. Naruto éteint la lumière et part ce coucher.

-Bonne nuit Sasuke…Souffle-t-il.

-Bonne nuit Naruto…

Je l'entends bouger dans son lit puis le silence de la nuit s'installe. Je me tourne dans mon lit et regarde son dos, légèrement illuminer par la lumière de la lune. Je sens mon cœur battre légèrement et se serrant. Il me fait la tête c'est sur…Je suis un homme, certes j'ai une fierté mais il faut la ranger quelque fois.

-Désolé de t'avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure Naruto…

-…Ce n'est pas grave…je n'avais aps à te poser toutes ces questions…désolé…

-Pas grave…

Je me tourne de nouveau dans mon lit pour regarder le plafond. Seules nos respirations s'entendent dans la chambre. Je ferme les yeux et dit dans un souffle.

-Depuis tout petit c'est comme ça avec mon père…

Naruto se tourne vers moi pour m'écouter et me regarde. Moi je regarde le plafond les mains derrière la tête.

-Mon père n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour mon frère, Itachi…même après ma naissance. C'était, Itachi par ci…Itachi par la et…pas de Sasuke. J'étais comme exclu…ou du moins, il ne me portait peu d'intérêt…Je ne déteste pas mon frère, au contraire, j'ai toujours pris exemple sur lui pour que mon père fasse un peu attention à moi…toujours tout fait pour avoir les meilleurs note…les meilleur résultat dans tous les cours mais rien à faire…la seul chose qu'il me disait quand je ramenais des vingt c'était : « Continue et tu auras un avenir, comme ton frère. »…même pas un : « Tu es bien mon fils » comme il l'a toujours dit à mon frère…

Je marque une pause et ferme les yeux, s'entend ma gorge se noué alors que les larmes commence à perlées.

-J'ai voulu arrêté tous mes efforts mais ça n'aurait fait qu'aggravé les choses…Plus les années passaient et plus mon père m'oubliais…mais quand je ramenais une mauvaise note ou que je faisais une bêtise, il se rappelait rapidement de ma présence…frapper était devenu sa seul façon de me faire « comprendre mes erreurs ». Il n'est quasiment jamais la, il passe son temps à la capital, pour le travail…et quand il rentre il est soit enfermé dans son bureau, pour le travail ou alors il s'acharne sur moi, a me balancer ses vans désobligeante et me rabaisser sur chacun de mes faits et gestes…

Mes larmes se mettent à couler d'elle-même.

-J'ai toujours su qu'il ne me portait pas dans son cœur…qu'il ne me voulait pas…mais Samedi il me l'a clairement fait comprendre en disant qu'il s'en foutait de moi…

Je pose mon avant-bras sur mes yeux, ne retenant plus mes sanglots. Je sursaute légèrement en sentant Naruto se glisser sous ma couette et me prendre dans ses bras. Je me blotti et me laisse pleuré pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il ma caresse les cheveux doucement pour me réconforter.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire…parce que des parents…enfin avoir des parents…je ne sais pas tellement ce que c'est…J'avais seulement quatre ans…quand je les ai trouvé mort après un accident de voiture…le jour de mon anniversaire…

Je lève la tête vers lui choqué. Je me plains de mon père mais lui…il a vu ses parents mort…le jour de son anniversaire. Il me sourit tristement, je baisse la tête, troublé, puis passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour le serré. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne parle jamais de ses parents…et pourquoi il n'était pas là le jour de son anniversaire et après…Un anniversaire c'est censé fêté un an de plus sur terre mais lui c'est…un an de plus que ses parents ont quitté cette terre…

-Je pense que…maintenant que ton père s'est rendu compte du mal et la tristesse que tu ressens à cause de lui…vous devriez essayer de communiquer…j'ai vu le visage de ton père et il semblait comme…effondré…

-C'est de sa faute si c'est arriver…

-Je m'en doute…mais il faudra un jour que tu finisses par avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui…

-Hn…merci Naruto…

-C'est normal…

Il me sert un peu plus.

-Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose qu'un ami me dit toujours quand je ne vais pas bien ?

Je lève la tête vers lui et attend qu'il parle. Il me sourit en coin et dit : « Hakuna Matata ! ». Je le regarde et finir par rire.

-Il n'a pas des allures de…phacochère ton ami ?

-Comment tu sais ?!

Nous nous mettons à rire tous les deux. Je fini par me calmer au bout de quelque minute, le sourire aux lèvres ayant oublié un peu mes problèmes. Naruto me sourit et se lève du lit. Immédiatement, la chaleur qui s'était installé s'en va avec lui, sans hésiter je le retiens par le poignet. Il se retourne surpris et je lui demande un peux hésitant : « Tu… veux bien dormir avec moi ? ». Il se contenta de sourire et se rallongea à côté de moi après avoir pris son oreiller. Je me blotti dans ses bras et ferme les yeux, apaiser de le sentir avec moi. Soudain une question me traversa la tête…Pourquoi je me sens si bizarre quand je suis avec lui ?...Je reste confus quelque instant puis fini par oublier en m'endormant sous les caresse apaisante du grand crétin qui me sers tendrement dans ses bras…


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Pourquoi tout est si étrange avec lui ? Parler, rire, manger, s'engueuler, tout est étrange quand il s'agit de Naruto…Ou alors c'est moi qui suis étrange de pensé qu'il est étrange…C'est surement ça…C'est moi qui ai un sérieux problème avec lui. Nous sommes vendredi. Ça fait donc quasiment trois jours que je suis à l'internat, mais que plus particulièrement, je partage sa chambre. Deux nuits qu'il dort avec moi parce que je lui demande. Il ne refuse pas, au lieu de répondre il vient directement avec moi. Mais le lit se faisant étroit, nous avons rapproché le lit. Mais même avec plus de place, je me réveille toujours dans ses bras. Tout comme quand je m'endors dans ceux si, apaiser et détendu grâce aux caresses dans les cheveux qu'il fait chaque soir alors que je suis blotti contre lui. Trois jours que l'on passe nos journée ensemble hormis pendant les cours…Trois jours qu'à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi, je sens mes joues chauffer alors que mon cœur bat comme un diable dans ma poitrine…Des heures qui semble s'écouler trop rapidement quand nous somme ensemble et un vide énorme que je ressent en moi lorsqu'il n'est pas la…Cette absence se répercute sur moi et mes cours…Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir ou à me concentrer car toutes mes pensées sont tourné vers lui : « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? », « Qu'es ce qu'il fait ? », « Avec qui il est ? » ou encore « Pense-t-il à moi ? »…Pense-t-il à moi…Cette pensée m'a toujours fait sursauté. Pourquoi penserait-il à moi ? Lui, le grand, le magnifique et celui que tout le monde respect, Naruto Uzumaki. Pourquoi ce soucierait-il d'un simple second mal dans sa peau ? Et moi alors… ? Pourquoi je pense tant à lui ? Pourquoi toute ces pensées qu'on n'a pas forcément pour un ami…pas pour un homme…La folie. C'est la seule réponse à mon problème. Je deviens fou…la folie m'atteint petit à petit jusqu'au moment où elle m'aura complètement pris et je partirais à mon tour rejoindre tous mes prédécesseur au fin fond des enfers…Je ne vois que ça…

-Bon Sasuke ! Tu bouges ton cul ou tu comptes arriver en retard à la comédie ?! S'exclame Suigetsu me faisant sursauter.

-oui, pardon…

Je pousse les portes qui nous séparent de la salle de spectacle. À peine mon pied fut posé dans la salle, qu'une tornade blonde se dirigea vers moi attrapant mes deux épaules. Naruto me regarde avec un grand sourire en sautillant d'excitation.

-Chachou ! Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?!

-V-vendredi…Dis-je en rougissant légèrement.

-Et oui ! Vendredi ! Et aujourd'hui vendredi ! Jiraya va nous annoncer le sujet de la comédie musical et distribuer les rôles grâce aux auditions ! Et en plus !...Il a dit qui nous mettrait un rôle proche pour qu'on puisse jouer le plus possible ensemble ! J'suis trop presser ! Dépêcher vous de venir vous installer !

Il m'offrit un grand sourire et partout précipitamment s'assoir au premier rang et se mit à parler avec Sakura. Moi, je reste planter là à le regarder, les joues rouge. Une main se pose sur mon épaule alors que Suigetsu s'avance à côté de moi.

-Quand est-ce qu'il va se rendre compte du tout l'effet qu'il te fait ?

-D-de quoi tu parles ? I-il ne me fait aucun effet !

-Ce n'est pas ce que me disent tes rougeurs et ton b-b-bégaie-bégaiement ! Tu l'aimes !

- Je ne bégaie pas ! Et je ne suis pas a-amoureux !

-Aaaah ? Pourtant tu en à tout l'air ! Tu rêvasse, en sa présence ta respiration est saccader ce qui prouve que ton cœur bat très très vite ! Et puis tu bégaie et quand il te parle tu rougis ! Et je suis sûr que tu ne fais que de pensée à la lui !

Putain mais…Ce mec vie dans ma tête ? Je le regarde ahurie puis me secoue la tête.

-Je suis juste en train de devenir fou ! J'ai le rinnegan je te rappel…

-Mais bien sûr ! Je te rappel, moi, que tes descendant était déjà dingue ! Toi tu ne l'es pas ! Toi t'es A-mou-reux ! Ouvre les yeux mec ! C'est flagrant ! J'suis pas le seul à avoir vu ton comportement plus qu'étrange et puis votre très grande proximité ! J'suis t'être con mais pas assez pour ne pas voir que t'as complètement craqué pour le blondinet depuis le début d'année !

Mes yeux s'écarquille puis je tourne la tête. Ça me tu de l'avouer mais…Je pense qu'il a raison…Comme un imbécile je suis tombé amoureux de ce crétin blond. Amoureux d'un homme…Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais ressenti de sentiment amoureux, ce qui est pour moi totalement inconnu…mais avec ce que Suigetsu m'a dit…ce ne peux être que ça…Non...Je ne suis pas amoureux de Naruto ce n'est pas possible.

-Arrête tes conneries Suigetsu…

Je commence à descendre les marches mais il me retient et me tire un peu plus loin et chuchote.

-Sasuke ! Ça crève les yeux que tu l'aime ! Et je suis quasiment sûr que c'est la même chose pour lui sauf que lui ! Il n'est pas têtu pour l'accepté qu'il a flashé sur un mec ! Il est juste trop con pour s'en rendre compte ! Alors c'est à toi de faire les choses pour qu'il percute ! Mais il faut avant tout que toi tu réalises que J'AI raison et que t'arrête de te voiler la face ! Si c'est à cause du regard des autres et de ce qu'ils disent, tu les envoies chier ! C'est que la que tu reconnaitre tes vrai amis ! Même si tu es gay tu resteras mon pote c'est certain ! On ne juge pas les gens par rapport à leurs orientations sexuelles !

Je détourne le regard.

- Je ne peux pas…c'est contre nature…

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je te croyais intelligent Sasuke ! Certes les gens sont conçus par l'emboitement de l'homme dans la femme ! Mais rien n'empêche un homme de s'emboiter ou se faire emboiter par un homme ! Si tu ressens des sentiments pour les hommes c'est naturel ! Ce qui ne serait pas naturel c'est que tu te sentes obliger d'être avec une femme parce que tu te forcerais ! Si tu veux je t'aide à le draguer le blondinet !

Je le regarde un peu surpris de sa façon d'expliquer la conception des Hommes. Nous nous regardons un long moment jusqu'à sursauter lorsque Jiraya-sensei nous appelle. Je regarde Suigetsu une dernière fois et souffle : « D'accord… ». Il me suit tout content et descend les escaliers en me tirant. Nous marchons devant la ranger regardant ou il y a de la place. Suigetsu me pousse soudainement sur Naruto pour ensuite courir s'assoir à côté de Sakura. Naruto me rattrape et me demande si ça va. Je relève la tête vers Suigetsu lui lançant un regard noir puis tourne la tête vers Naruto, reculant brusquement en me rendant compte de la proximité qu'on nos visage. Je me lève en m'excusant et m'assois à la place qui reste à côté de lui, baissant la tête le visage rouge et le cœur battant. Il pose sa main sur ma tête et sourit.

-C'est pas grave, p'tite tête !

-Bien bien bien ! S'exclame Jiraya. Maintenant que les tourtereaux nous on rejoint je vais pouvoir vous annoncer le thème de la comédie musical de cette année !

Jiraya se mit à marcher en parlant avec un petit air enjouer.

-J'ai…comme qui dirait…modifier la comédie et l'histoire…mais que deux ou trois détaille…La comédie musical de cette année sera…Roméo et Juliette !

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Naruto à côté de moi sautille sur son siège. Le prof fit arrêter tous les bavardages et continua. Bizarrement…une boule d'angoisse s'installe dans mon ventre.

-MAIS ! Comme je l'ai dit…j'ai modifié cette comédie ! Comme vous le savez tous, j'aime les choses qu'on ne voit pas souvent et innové ! C'est pour cela que j'ai choisi un sujet, certes, tabou, mais qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. La comédie ne s'appellera donc pas « Roméo et Juliette » mais… « Roméo et Julio » !

Je sens un regard posé sur mes épaules alors que la boule d'angoisse grossi encore plus dans mon ventre. Je tourne discrètement le regard pour voir le sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de Suigetsu. Je déglutis doucement et reporte mon attention sur Jiraya-sensei.

-Donc nos deux amants seront deux hommes. Nous montrerons dans cette comédie que l'amour est la même chose pour tout le monde et que les homosexuelles son confronter à beaucoup plus de jugement. Cette comédie comme toute celle faite chaque année, un but. Et le but est de changer ou au moins modifier les pensées et les clichés qu'on certaines personnes envers les homosexuelles. Je vous demanderais donc à tous, de vous investir dans cette comédie.

-Je veux faire Roméo !

S'exclame Naruto en se levant. Je le regarde ahuri alors que le rire de Suigetsu résonne dans la salle.

-Ah non Raiponce ! Toi tu feras Juliette ! Enfin Julio ! Les princesses sont soumises !

-Tu veux que je te montre c'est qui la princesse…Dit-il avec un regard noir.

Suigetsu déglutit et se colle à son siège. Jiraya ricane et dit à Naruto de s'assoir, ce qu'il fait immédiatement. Tous se mirent à dire qui ils voulaient faire dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Jiraya ramena le silence.

-Je suis content de voir à quel point vous êtes motivé mais les rôles sont déjà assigné ! Il sort une liste. Commençons commençons !

Un grand silence s'installe.

-Pour Escalus, le seigneur de Vérone, celui qui inflige les sentences et qui est exaspéré de voir les querelles entre les familles Montaigu et Capulet. Je vois donc Gaara. Ta vois n'est pas spécialement terrible pour le chant mais tu as su montrer plusieurs visage lors de ton passage mais celui qui me marque le plus c'est le dur et froids que tu peux avoir.

-J'accepte, en plus c'est un demi méchant donc ça me va !

-Nous avons Pâris, qui est un noble de Vérone que le père de Juliette va choisir pour épouser sa fille, sauf que là ce sera une femme que Julio devra épouser sous l'ordre de son père et…ce sera Moegi en seconde E parce que c'est un petit rôle et je réserve les grand au terminal.

-D'accord !

-Nous en venons…à Mercutio, l'ami de Roméo, drôle, insouciant et le bouffon de la pièce !

-ET C'EST MOI ! S'exclame Suigetsu en se levant.

Tous se mettent à rire. Jiraya ricane et acquiesce.

-C'est tout à fait ça ! Tu sais a peu près chanter et pour tout dire…ce rôle te colle à la peau ! Parce que tu sais être un vrai idiot mais aussi sérieux, et il faudra que tu sois sérieux à certain moment.

-OK Boss !

-Benvolio, le cousin de Roméo sera Kiba, parce que…parce que ce sera toi ! Tout simplement !

-Ok ! Cool !

-La mère de Roméo même si on ne le voit pas souvent sera Ino, parce que tu as une belle voix et tu devras chanter.

-ça marche ! Dit Ino avec un sourire.

-Passons au Capulet…Le père de Julio sera…Sai…Parce que tu sais avoir de l'autorité.

-D'accord…Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Lady Capulet sera…Temari, ta voix est douce mais tu sais aussi être dur de caractère et c'est ce qu'il faut pour Lady Capulet.

-OH non ! Je vais devoir me coltiné Sai le pervers ! Soupire-t-elle.

-T'en fait pas ma femme, je prendrais soin de toi…Dit-il avec un sourire qui veux tout dire.

Je m'enfonce un peu dans mon siège, le cœur battant, et enfoui ma tête dans mon écharpe, croisant les doigts dans les poche pour ne pas avoir le rôle de Julio. Tout mais pas ça…de toute façon, il a dit qu'il donnait les grands rôles au terminal donc je ne crains rien…

-Le rôle de Tybalt, assassin de Mercutio, ennemi acharné des Montaigu, le cousin de Julio, mais aussi amoureux de lui sera pour Kimimaro. Je suis sûr que tu endosseras parfaitement son rôle…

-Pas de problème. Dit-il simplement.

Il ne reste plus beaucoup de rôle appart les petits, et Naruto n'a toujours pas été cité. Je m'enfonce encore plus dans mon siège, me sentant vraiment mal à l'aise.

-La nourrice, la femme qui a élevé Julio depuis tout bébé, confidente et qui fait le rôle de messager entre Julio et Roméo sera Sakura. Parce que tu sais être douce, apporter de l'amour maternelle et…tu es faite pour ce rôle !

-Merci monsieur ! Sourit-elle.

Il sourit et marque une pose en regardant tout le monde et arrête son regard sur Naruto.

-Roméo…fils héritier des Montaigu…respecter de tous…même des Capulet… brave, fort, protecteur, il tient à ses amis et venge la mort de Mercutio lorsqu'il se fait tuer par Tybalt…mais avant tout…fou amoureux de Julio…Naruto…c'est toi que j'ai choisi car…les sentiment que tu à fait passer quand tu as chanté cette chanson d'amour était incroyable et lors de l'improvisation…il y avait quelque chose dans tes yeux…cette petite étincelle qui donnait toute…cette réalité dans tes dires…c'est pour ça que je le dit…tu seras parfait pour assumer ce rôle…

-Merci beaucoup sensei…je ne vous décevrais pas…Dit-il avec un sourire.

Mon cœur ce met à battre plus vite, la boule d'angoisse grandissant encore, moi m'enfonçant encore plus dans mon siège et regardant mes pied alors que je sens le regard de Jiraya-sensei sur moi ainsi que tout ceux de la salle. Des bruits de pas résonnent alors que Jiraya-sensei se pose devant moi. Je reste la pétrifier.

-Et Julio…jeune adolescent révolté contre les choix de ses parents, fière, beau, intelligent, quelque peu naïf et dans son monde mais porte un amour inconsidérable pour son Roméo…ça ne sers à rien de vouloir te cacher Sasuke…c'est toi que j'ai choisi pour Julio…

Je lève la tête vers lui avec un regard suppliant.

-Pourquoi moi monsieur… ? Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre…un terminal !

-Non…c'est toi que j'ai choisi car déjà d'un j'ai été…complètement scotché par la voix que tu as ! Les émotions passaient tellement quand tu as chanté que…j'en ai pleuré comme beaucoup dans la salle ! On avait l'impression que…c'était toi qui avait écrit ces musiques pour ton père et tu as fait passer tellement de sentiment ! Avec si seulement, l'amour que tu portes pour ton père, ainsi que la tristesse que tu ressens parce qu'il ne fait pas attention ou peu et puis toute cette…colère que tu as dégagé sur l'autre musique c'était incroyable, j'en suis resté bouche bée et puis ta voix…ta voix est…sublime ! Tu peux monter monter dans les aigues comme tu peux descendre bas dans les graves et ta voix tu l'as changé ! Ta voix exprime tes sentiments, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça mais Julio est fait pour toi. C'est certain parce qu'il passe à la fois par…l'amour pour Roméo, et l'émotion quand ils s'unissent et puis la colère contre son père qui veux le forcer à épouser une personne qu'il n'aime pas ! Et la tristesse lorsqu'il retrouve Roméo, mort, près de lui…je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus…simplement…Je me souviens très bien de ton rêve…celui d'être chanteur…si tu chantes, comme tu l'as fait aux auditions…tous les directeur d'école de chant, ou producteur et autre s'entre tuerons pour t'avoir…C'est une opportunité pour toi que de faire Julio…C'est une ouverture pour ton rêve, et ton avenir Sasuke…

Je le regarde un long moment. Pensant à cette pièce…et surtout mon avenir…Les portes vers mon rêve sont grandes ouvertes…Je ne peux pas rater cette chance…Je regarde Jiraya et acquiesce de la tête.

-J-j 'accepte…

-YOUHOU ! MON CHACHOU VA DEVENIR UNE STAR !

Les applaudissements retentissent dans la salle. Naruto me sourit de toutes ses dents et passe un bras autour de mes épaules, me serrant. Jiraya à un sourire vainqueur sur le visage et un autre que je n'arrive pas à discerné. Il ramène le silence dans la salle et se recule de nous et nous regarde.

-Nous sommes des professionnel…la plupart des élèves aussi, savent à quel point j'ai l'esprit très tordu…C'est pour ça que…Il tourne la tête vers moi et Naruto avec un grand sourire. Les baiser devront être…des vrais baisers…

Mon cœur s'arrête subitement de battre à cette annonce. J'entends Suigetsu pousser un cri de victoire alors que dans ma tête passe en boucle la phrase: "Je vais devoir embrasser Naruto…". Je tourne la tête vers Naruto qui la tourne en même temps que moi avec un sourire gêné. Je regarde Jiraya qui sourit fièrement.

-D'ailleurs vous allez nous en faire un maintenant pour célébré le commencement de la comédie !

-AH NON ! M'exclamés-je en me levant.

-AH SIIIII ! crient les gens de la salle.

Je tourne la tête choqué vers Naruto qui venait de se lever mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester que mon cœur s'arrête. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors qui la main de Naruto vient se poser sur ma nuque et que ses lèvres viennent rencontrer les miennes…


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 :

Fugaku tourne en rond dans le grand salon du manoir Uchiha. Ça va faire plusieurs jours qu'il n'a aucune nouvelle de son fils Sasuke. Quatre nuits qu'il ne dort pas à cause de toute la peine qu'il ressent pour son fils ainsi que les ressentiments envers lui-même pour ne pas avoir été un bon père et d'avoir fait toute ces choses horrible. Depuis petit, Fugaku avait bien remarqué que Sasuke ne serais pas aussi fort que son frère. Il voulait le renforcer en étant plus dure et strict. Mais son idée était des plus mauvaises. La pression et les obligations qui pèsent lorsqu'on est premier ministre l'a transformé en un homme impétueux et irascible. Tout est donc retombé sur son fils. S'il y a bien une chose que Fugaku n'aurait jamais imaginé, c'est que son propre fils puisse ressentir autant de rancœur envers lui. Une chose est certaine…il a fait le con. Il regarde sa femme qui vient d'entrer dans le salon, il s'approche d'elle rapidement et la sert dans ses bras. Mikoto reste stupéfaite quelque instant n'ayant plus l'habitude que son mari la prenne dans ses bras puis referme ses bras autour de sa taille. Mais elle fut bien plus estomaquée lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes couler sur son épaule : « Je suis vraiment une pourriture… ». Souffla son mari désespéré. Elle frotte son dos doucement et le redresse en prenant son visage en coupe pour essuyer les larmes coulant le long des joues de Fugaku. Elle sourit tristement.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire mon chéri…par ce que dans cette histoire…je ne peux que être du côté de Sasuke…

-Je comprends…Qu'es ce que je peux faire Mikoto…je ne sais même pas ou il est ! Et en aucun cas je voulais ce qui est arrivé…aide moi s'il te plait…

Elle regarde un instant son mari puis le lâche pour lui donner un mouchoir qu'il prend sans trop comprendre alors qu'elle sourit.

-Premièrement tu vas sécher ces larmes ! Un Uchiha ne pleure pas, non ? Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu à raison. dit-il en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de mains et se mouchant.

-Et deuxième…Tu vas aller faire une sieste histoire de te reposer un peu et quand tu re réveillera, tu iras voir ton fils qui est à l'internat de son lycée…

-C-…comment sais-tu qu'il est là-bas ?

-Le lycée m'a prévenu…Aller ! Au dodo ! Dit-elle en le poussant gentiment dans le hall.

Il m'a embrassé…Naruto m'a embrassé…et le pire…C'est que maintenant il fait comme-ci de rien était ! Je le regarde du coin de l'œil en train de nettoyer consciencieusement alors que je fais mes devoirs. Comment fait-il pour ne pas être gêné de cette situation ! Hier soir il à embrasser un mec ! Donc soit il s'en fou royalement ! Soit il s'en souvint plus parce qu'il a une mémoire de poisson rouge ! Je grogne d'agacement en tapant mon crayon contre mon cahier d'exercice de math et laisse tomber ma tête dessus.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'arrives pas à un exercice ?

Pour toute réponse je grogne. Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler à cet abrutit de premier ordre ! Peut-être que je l'aime mais c'est un abrutit ! Non c'est moi l'abrutit parce que même si c'était un petit bisou de théâtre moi j'ai kiffé c'est ça le pire ! Je suis con c'est tout. Je sursaute en sentant la main de Naruto sur ma tête. Je me redresse et le regarde discrètement alors qu'il pose ses bras de part et d'autre de mon corps, posant ses grandes mains sur le bureau et regarde l'exercice. Mes rougeurs refont surface alors qu'il se penche pour attraper le livre et l'approcher, m'écrasant légèrement au passage. Je le regarde alors qu'il m'explique l'exercice que j'ai parfaitement compris, écoutant simplement sa voix et le contemple. Il est parfait…tout simplement parfait…j'ai pu l'apercevoir une fois torse nu et il est…parfait…ses tablettes sont tellement…belle…et ses pectoraux aussi ils sont beaux, et ses bras fort et musclé qui m'ont pris plusieurs fois entre eux, ils sont tellement magique…Mon dieu…je pense comme une fille…Ses tétons aussi ils sont mignon…qu'es ce qu'il y a de mignon la dedans ? Je ne sais pas mais une chose est sûre et certaine…Naruto est carrément trop sexy…Attend…c'est vraiment moi qui pense ou c'est une autre partit de mon corps ?! Cerveau remonte à ta place ! Jusqu'à maintenant tu as toujours été sage donc tu le reste ! Jeune et innocent ! Jeune et innocent je suis !

-Saaaasuuukeee ! Allo la lune ici la terre !

Je sursaute et tombe de ma chaise. Je me redresse en me frottant l'arrière du crâne, affichant une grimace à cause de la douleur. Naruto ricane et me met debout. Je remets mes vêtements en place en rougissant quand soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Naruto regarde : « Surement Kiba qui vient rendre visite ! ». Il sourit et va ouvrir la porte. Son expression change du tout au tout en ouvrant la porte. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et recule d'un pas en voyant mon père entré dans la chambre. Il va me tuer d'avoir fugué c'est sûr ! Mon cœur bat fortement dans ma poitrine, mais la pression redescend peux à peux en voyant ses cernes et le manque d'animosité qu'il porte habituellement dans les yeux. Je regarde Naruto qui me fait un petit sourire d'encouragement et sort de la chambre.

Je me retrouve face à face avec mon père, nous regardant droit dans les yeux. Il n'a pas l'air en colère, ni sur le point de me frapper juste…fatigué et triste.

-Bonjour Sasuke…

-…Bonjour…

-…Tu vas bien ?

-…ça peut aller…Qu'es ce que tu fais la… ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, fermant les yeux et cherchant par où commencer. Il rouvre les yeux et me regarde : « Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. ». Je le regarde ahuri. Mon père…est venu jusqu'ici pour s'excuser ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Ce n'est pas mon père… ! Celui-ci croisa les bras.

-Je sais que je ne me ferais pas pardonné comme ça directement, mais je veux que tu sache que je suis sincèrement de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir depuis petit. Si au début j'étais dure avec toi c'est parce que je voyais que tu étais…faible…psychologiquement, mon but était simplement de t'endurcir au niveau du caractère…mais après…ça a dégénéré, j'étais surpasser par mes obligation, le stresse et tout ça et je me suis…défouler sur toi…et je regrette…

-Si tu voulais que je m'endurcisse c'est réussi, tu peux t'applaudir sur ce coup là ! Vociféré-je.

Il baisse la tête et soupire, puis la relève.

-Je ne voulais pas t'endurcir en te faisant avoir les sharingan loin de la ! Si j'avais ouvert un peu plus les yeux je m'en serais rendu compte !...écoute…je sais ce que tu penses. Je suis un enfoiré mais je veux changer…laisse-moi juste une chance…

-Laisse-moi juste faire une chose…

-Ce que tu veux.

Je m'approche de lui et lui envoi mon poing dans le ventre, y mettant toute ma force et ma rage. Mon père laisse échapper un couinement de douleur en se pliant en deux mais je le rattrape pour le serrer dans mes bras avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Je le sers contre moi et sourit en sentant un bras passer autour de ma taille me serrant contre alors qu'il se redresse. Son autre main vient se mettre dans mes cheveux pour les caresser : « Je t'aime fiston… ». Mon cœur rate un battement en entendant cette phrase que j'ai toujours voulu entendre. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et le sers plus fort : « Moi aussi papa… ». Nous restons un moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à qu'il me lâche.

-Tu rentre à la maison ?

-Oui…Je souris. J'arrive je vais dire à Naruto que je pars…

Je sors de la chambre et trouve Naruto assis dans les escaliers un peu plus loin. J'avance vers lui et m'assois à côté de lui. Il me regarde en souriant : « Alors ? ». Je souris doucement.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi…

-C'est que tout va bien alors… ! Je vais me sentir un peu seul maintenant !

Je ricane et le regarde non sans rougir légèrement.

-Merci Naruto…Pour tout…

Il me sourit et ébouriffe mes cheveux : « De rien ! ». Je souris et me penche un peu hésitant puis pose mes lèvres sur sa joue. Il me regarde un peu étonné et fini par sourire les joues devenant légèrement rose : « t'aurais pu le faire sur la bouche Julio ! ». Je le regarde blazer et lui met une tape derrière la tête alors qu'il se marre. Il a cru quoi lui ?! Si il veut un bisou sur la bouche faut payer ! Je pars dans la chambre et met mes affaire dans mon sac et part avec mon père en faisant un dernier signe à Naruto. Il me sourit mais son regard, lui, semble triste. Je fronce les sourcils légèrement gêné et suis mon père.

Je le regarde partir avec son père en souriant. Une fois hors de vue, je baisse soupire et me lève pour retourner dans ma chambre. Une fois entré je ferme la porte derrière moi et la regarde. C'est vide…routine, te revoilà… Je regarde le lit double aménagé pendant son séjour. Je m'allonge à ma place et regarde la place vide à côté de moi. Mon cœur ce serre doucement. Je prends son oreiller et pose ma tête dessus, humant son odeur encore présente sur le tissu.

Sasuke…

Ça fait combien de temps maintenant qu'il hante mes nuits…et mes jours aussi… ? Trois ans. Depuis ce dimanche de mois de décembre il y a trois ans, ou je l'ai vu la première fois à l'église, alors qu'il chantait dans la choral, habiller tout en blanc…On aurait dit un ange…mais même encore maintenant. Ça fait trois longue années que je le cherche du regard partout où je vais, ne voyant que lui et n'entendant que sa merveilleuse voix. Il m'a ensorcelé. En l'espace d'une minute il a bousculé ma vie. Moi qui –avant que je ne le vois- sortais et couchais qu'avec des filles, j'en ai été dégouter. Elle ne me satisfaisait plus. Leurs baiser était devenu fade et leurs courbe ne m'attirais plus du tout. Aucune n'étaient à sa hauteur. Pourquoi je suis sorti avec Hinata ? Simplement parce qu'elle me saoulait à me harcelé tout le temps mais parce que j'ai aussi pensé qu'étant la fille du préfet Hyuuga et qu'il connait donc les Uchiha, je pensais que j'aurais pu le revoir, mon ange…mais c'était raté. J'ai donc tenté de l'oublier jusqu'au jour où il a refait surface. Ce jour de premier Septembre, à la rentrée. Mon cœur avait fait un bon dans ma poitrine en entendant son nom prononcer par la vieille Tsunade. J'allais enfin le voir et je l'ai vu et lui aussi. J'étais dans le bâtiment de science, écoutant à moitié le discourt interminable de Orochimaru-sensei, alors qu'il était dans le bâtiment d'en face avec Jiraya-sensei qui nous avait coupé dans notre long échange de regard. Je l'ai revu plusieurs fois ensuite, dans la cour, dans les couloirs, au self, mais lui ne me voyais pas. Et le jour merveilleux arriva, je lui ai parlé directement grâce à Hinata qui le connaissait, mais ça avait rapidement mal tournée à cause d'elle parce qu'elle c'était moquer de lui et de sa passion pour le chant. Son rêve est de devenir chanteur et je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera. Les jours se sont écoulés et nous nous sommes légèrement rapprocher et encore plus ces dernier jours. Plus il était près de moi, plus mon cœur n'en pouvait plus de battre tellement j'étais heureux et tellement je tombais profondément amoureux à chaque minutes, chaque secondes…Mais lui non…Hormis la tristesse et la colère c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux. Il est comme indéchiffrable, comme si tous ses autres sentiments étaient enfermés au fin fond de son être, dans une cage…Mais cette cage je compte bien l'ouvrir un jour parce que c'est à moi qu'il s'est confié et c'est dans mes bras qu'il a pleuré. J'aime tout de lui, son rire, ses sarcasmes, ses défauts, ses lèvres si douces que j'ai pu toucher hier même si j'aurais préféré une façon plus…romantique. Son caractère aussi, sa voix et son corps si petit et frêle si bien que quand je le sers dans mes bras, j'ai peur qu'il se brise. Mais les mots : « Je t'aime » ne suffisent pas à exprimer ce que je ressens car mon amour pour lui est aussi grand que l'univers, il est infini. Et je ne connais pas de mots qui peuvent qualifier ça. Plus les jours passent et plus je me sens mourir à petit feu car dans quelque mois je vais passer mon bac et je vais quitter le lycée, lui, il lui reste deux ans ici…Il va m'oublier…oublier mon existence et tous les bons moments qu'on aura passé et ça je ne pourrais pas l'accepté…Mais ça n'arriveras pas. Je ne le permettrais pas parce que j'ai un nouveau rêve, et ce rêve…

C'est Sasuke…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Enfin les vacances de noël ! Demain matin je pars avec mes parents et mon frère à la capitale pour le bal de noël organiser par le préfet Hyuuga…Génial ! Des Hyuuga ! Je vais me retrouver tout seul comme un con…ça va que j'ai mon frère, ma mère et mon oncle qui seront là pour me tenir compagnie ! Rien de plus ennuyeux qu'un bal de noël ! Surtout organiser par un préfet. Je ne connais personne la bas et en plus, tout le monde parle politique. Ça va aussi qu'il y a quelque star aussi invité qui des petites interprétations de leurs chansons donc ça fait passer le temps. Mon père m'a préparé une petite surprise pour la soirée…je me demande ce que c'est ! Je verrais bien…depuis qu'on s'est réconcilié, il est redevenu gentil. Ces trois dernières semaines, il est beaucoup moins allé au travail, il a donc retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Il était tellement de bonne humeur que samedi dernier nous sommes allés en famille manger au McDo et fait un bowling…qui aurait cru que mon père, le premier ministre, sauté de joie parce qu'il a fait un strike ? Ou encore faire un concours de celui qui mangera le plus vite son Sunday avec mon frère ? Pas moi ! J'en étais même ahuri ! Mais il n'y a pas que lui qui a changé ces dernier temps…

Naruto…

S'en ai presque flippant comment il est passé du mec con, immature, qui rit pour rien, au sourire niais et qui n'est pas foutu de voir que je bave presque en le regardant, au mec presque –je dis bien presque- sérieux, qui me fait la bise le matin et le soir et qui –au moment où je m'y attend le moins- me fait des câlins…non pas que ça me dérange mais du coup…tant que je peux l'évité…je l'évite ! Je ne courrais pas le risque de lui faire savoir mes sentiments à cause de ce putain de cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite quand il me touche ! Le plus gênant dans tout ça c'est quand il me fixe quand je parle, c'est très perturbant, surtout l'intensité de son regard…Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive mais je crois qu'il est malade c'est certain !

-SASUKE DESCEND ! IL Y A TES AMIS ! Hurle mon frère dans le manoir.

Hein ?! Mais qu'es ce qu'ils font la ? Je me lève de mon canapé et sort de ma chambre pour rejoindre les escaliers. Je m'arrête en haut de ceux-ci en voyant mon père discuter et rire avec eux. Le premier à me voir est bien évidemment Naruto, qui me sourit en coin. Je détourne le regard et descend les marche pour arriver près d'eux et les salue.

-Qu'es ce que vous faite ici ?

-C'est noël ! S'exclame Suigetsu. Et au centre-ville ils ont installé le marché de noël et une patinoire !

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? Demande Sakura

-Baaah…Moi je veux bien mais…

Je tourne la tête vers mon père qui croise les bras, fermant les yeux penseur.

-Je suppose qui si tu rentres avant dix-neuf heures ça devrait aller…ta valise est prête ?

-Il me manque juste deux ou trois truc mais je les mettrais ce soir.

-Hm, dix-neuf heure tapante tu es la sinon…

Je le regarde avec un frisson dans le dos tandis qu'il ouvre les yeux et me regarde.

-Sinon je mange ta part d'onigiris.

-Ah mais non ! T'as pas le droit !

-Oh que si ! Je suis le chef de famille !

-Je suis en pleine croissance !

-Oui c'est vrai que tu as besoin de manger tu es plutôt petit pour ton âge ! Ricane-t-il.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester puis la referme, faisant une moue boudeuse, les bras croiser et les sourcils froncer. Il se fend la poire cet enfoiré ! Ma mère arrive derrière en souriant tendrement et pose sa main sur l'épaule de mon père.

-Arrête donc de l'embêté Fugaku…Elle me tend de l'argent. Tient mon chéri, amuse-toi bien !

-Merci mam's ! Dis-je en rangeant l'argent et enfilant une veste.

-Et pas trop tard ! Ajoute mon père.

-oui, oui !

Je sors du manoir avec mes amis pour rejoindre le bus qui va nous menez en ville. Une fois arriver, nous marchons tranquillement jusqu'à la place du marché. Je regarde Naruto à côté de moi, discrètement et fronce légèrement les sourcils. C'est moi ou à chaque fois que je le vois il est de plus en plus sexy ?! Sasuke, c'est simplement dans ta tête ça ! Arrête avec ça déjà que la nuit dernière…Oh mon dieu la nuit dernière…je crois que c'était la première fois de ma vie ou je suis sentis aussi gêné. Première fois de ma vie où j'ai fait rêve…aussi…explicite…Je baisse la tête, devenant très rouge et soupire exaspéré.

- Ça ne va pas ?

Je sursaute : « Si si ça va ! ». Je tourne le regard et avance vers le groupe qui prend des patins et se pose dans un coin pour les mettre. Je prends les miens et m'assois à côté de Suigetsu et met mes patins. Le maquereau me regarde avec un sourire carnassier et chuchote.

-Alors ? Ça avance avec le blondinet ?

-Hn…

-« Hn » oui ? Ou « Hn » non ?!

Je fini de mettre mes patins et tourne la tête vers lui en regardant rapidement si personne n'écoute et chuchote.

-Il est bizarre…

-Je sais j'ai remarqué ! C'est pour ça que je te pose la question ! Il est tombé sous ton charme !

-J'ai rien fait pour !

-Bah justement ! C'est que t'as un charme naturel qui le fait sentir serré dans son pantalon !

-Mais t'es con putain ! M'exclamés-je.

Je me lève pour rejoindre les autres sur la glace. Je ricane en regardant Shikamaru glisser mollement sur la glace. Je me dirige vers le groupe au centre de la piste. Je m'arrête à côté de Sakura qui me sourit gentiment.

-BOULET DE CANOOOON !

Je sens un long frisson me parcourir. Je tourne la tête lentement et écarquille les yeux en voyant Suigetsu arriver rapidement avec un sourire à faire peur. Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger qu'un l'impact ce fait. Je glisse rapidement tout droit sur Naruto qui est face à moi. Celui-ci panique un peu en nous voyant arriver. La chute ce fit. Je relève la tête doucement en entendant les rire du groupe et me pince la lèvre en voyant Naruto en dessous de moi, se redresser sur un coude et se frotter le derrière du crane en ricanant. Je me redresse et me stop net en sentant des mains ploter mes fesses. Je tourne la tête vers Suigetsu vers le maquereau qui me plote les fesses et lui fou une baffe derrière la tête.

-Laisse mon cul putain !

-Non ! Elles sont si mignonne et ronde tes p'tite fesses ! Dit-il en frottant sa joue contre elles. Comme oreiller ça doit être pas mal !

-Mais espèce de-

-Et si mol à croquer !

Je me redresse brusquement, plaquant Naruto au sol et laissant échapper un petit cri mêlé à un léger mais très léger gémissement en sentant Suigetsu me mordre la fesse droite. Je plaque ma main dessus en m'asseyant, des petites larmes coulant sur mes joues rosi. Mon dieu je suis sensible de la fesse droite ! Suigetsu me regarde avec un grand sourire : « Sensible de la fesse droite mon canard ? ». Je le regarde ahuri en me massant la fesse alors que les autre ce foute de moi.

-E-E- Espèce de gros crétin ! Tu viens de me mordre le cul alors que t'as les dents pointues !

Il me lâche mort de rire. En parlant de dent pointue…Je tire mon pantalon et regarde. Je reste en bug et me lève et chope Suigetsu par le col, le secouant.

-Espèce de gros con de pourriture de déchet de merde ! J'ai la marque de tes putains de dents de chacal moisi sur ma fesse bordel ! T'es content de toi ?! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'assoir pendant deux jours ! Et je te jure que si j'ai mal en marchant tu vas le regretter toute ta vie !

Et c'est ainsi que fou rire général commença. Je lâche Suigetsu agacer et me masse la fesse le regard noir et blazer à la fois. Je repense soudain à Naruto qui était par terre écrasé par moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui mais il se tient debout à côté de moi, l'air pensif. J'allais lui adresser la parole pour m'excuser mais Suigetsu me coupa rapidement en s'exclamant.

-Chachou est sensible de la fesse droiteuuuuh ! Et ton p'tit gémissement était si mignon !

-Ta gueule ! Je n'ai pas gémit !

-Ta tellement aimé que tu ne t'es même pas entendu ! Il repart dans un fou rire.

Je ne proteste pas…beaucoup trop blazer. Qu'es ce que j'en savais moi que j'étais sensible de la fesse droite…ce n'est pas ma faute si un tout petit, petit, petit gémissement de rien du tout m'as échappé de la bouche ! Je grogne d'agacement et part bouder sur le bord de la piste. Naruto arrive peu de temps après et sourit.

-Tu boude ?

-Hm…

-Je prends ça pour un oui ! Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules. Aller, ne t'énerve pas pour ça !

-Pour « ça » ?! Il m'a mordu le postérieur !

-Je sais ! J'ai bien vu !

Il passe ses bras autour de mon cou et me souffle à l'oreille gauche en me regardant.

-Boude pas…

Je ferme les yeux en frissonnant et tourne la tête en me sentant devenir rouge. Franchement…qu'es ce qu'il on à réveiller mes point sensible !? Mais surtout venant de Naruto c'est trop…NON ne pense pas à ton rêve ! Ne pense pas à ton rêve ! Pense à la vieille dame du self à poil !...OH MON DIEU ! C'est vraiment ! Mais ça marche bien contre les problèmes et les idées perverse ça c'est certain.

-Bon Roméo ! Julio ! Vous arrêté vos mamours et vous venez ! S'écrit Kiba….ON VA VOIR LE PÈRE NOEL ! Crie-t-il en sautant de joie.

Je souris et regarde Naruto qui me tend sa main. Je la regarde un moment puis Naruto.

-Tu viens Julio ? Il me sourit doucement.

Je soupire et pose ma main dans la sienne –qui est à vue d'œil beaucoup plus grande !- qui se referme pour la serrer sans vouloir me faire mal. Il me fait un grand sourire et avance jusqu'à la sortit, moi à sa suite. Nous rendons les patins pour nous diriger ensuite vers le centre de la place ou est installer le père noël. Nous nous installons autour de lui, Suigetsu sur ses jambes, les bras autour de son cou. Sakura et Ino de chaque côtés de lui, lui faisant un bisou, Kiba assis sur le dos d'un renne en plastique Gaara faisant semblant d'étrangler un lutin, Sai, droit et souriant et Naruto et moi, debout derrière le gros fauteuil rouge, souriant. Une chose n'apparaitre pas sur la photo. Ce sont nos mains, liées, cacher derrière le siège.

J'arrive devant les grands murs qui entourent le terrain du manoir. Il est déjà dix-neuf heures. Je m'arrête devant celle-ci le cœur légèrement battant, sachant qu'à côté de moi ce trouve Naruto. Je m'arrête un peu avant le grillage et regarde Naruto.

-Et bien…merci de m'avoir raccompagné…

-C'est normal…il fait déjà nuit noir, je n'allais pas te laisser rentrer seul…question de sécurité…

-Ouai…bah…on se voit à la rentrée alors…

-Non…On se voit au bal de noël…

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu es invité ?

-Oui…mon père était le chef de la police de Tokyo, il avait arrêté de nombreux cambrioleur, meurtrier et tout ça donc il était plutôt apprécier et puis mon ''grand-père'' était le chef d'avant donc encore plus respecter. Donc je l'accompagne…

-Ah…ok, bon bah on se voix dans deux jours alors…

-Ouai…Bonne nuit Sasuke…

-Bonne nuit…Naruto…

Je le vois qui s'approche de moi. Je recule machinalement jusqu'à me retrouver coincé contre le mur. Il s'approche encore, posant une main sur celui-ci. Il penche sa tête vers la mienne alors que mon cœur ce met à battre comme un diable dans ma poitrine. Je sens sa respiration se mélanger à la mienne alors que nos lèvres se frôlent. Je ferme les yeux attendant de sentir ses lèves à nouveau sur mes lèvres. Mais rien. Je rouvre les yeux et le regarde poser ses lèvres sur ma joue pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il se redresse et sourit doucement en posant sa main sur ma tête et me caresse les cheveux doucement. : « A mardi… ». Sur ça, il s'éloigna, me laissant la, le cœur ne pouvant plus ralentir et une pensée qui se concrétise réellement dans ma tête.

Je l'aime à en crever…


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Mon père nous regarde ma mère, Itachi et moi avec beaucoup de fierté tandis que nous somme dans la limousine qui nous mène au terrain Hyuuga pour la soirée de noël. Je tripote le bas de ma veste tandis que le stresse monte un peux plus à chaque fois que la voiture roule dans les rues de la capitale. Itachi pose une main sur mon épaule et me sourit pour me rassuré, mais ça ne marche pas vraiment. Mon père me regarde et sourit en coin.

-Stresser ?

-Un peu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, dit ma mère, tout va bien se passer, tu n'auras qu'à rester avec Hinata !

Je lève les yeux rapidement vers elle en grognant et détourne le regard pour contempler le paysage.

-Et bien tu resteras…avec ton frère et moi ! Et puis je suis sûr que tu vas bien trouver quelqu'un que tu connais !

-Mais oui ! Dit mon père et Itachi.

Je grogne une nouvelle fois alors que la limousine dépasse de grande grille, roulant sur le gravier. Le véhicule s'arrête devant les grands escaliers qui mènent à l'énorme porte ouverte, illuminant le perron dans la nuit. La voiture arrêté, un grand mec habiller d'un costume classe vient ouvrir la porte et la tenir. Mon père descend puis tend la main à ma mère qui la prend en souriant, suivi après de mon frère. Je descends après lui, une boule énorme dans mon ventre. Directement je suis éblouie par les flashes des appareils photo, qui viennent de partout autour de nous, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de garder mon expression faciale neutre et sans émotions ! Le prénom de mon père est crié d'un peu partout comme celui de ma mère et de mon frère. Je fus même surpris quand un photographe pas loin, appela mon prénom. Je me tourne donc en sa direction et prend une pose détendu, les mains dans les poches avec un petit sourire mystérieux comme je sais si bien les faire. Mon frère m'appelle et laisse échapper un petit rire en me voyant faire un clin d'œil à une photographe qui rougit instantanément. Et oui…J'aime user de mon charme des fois, c'est plutôt comique à certain moment. Je rejoins donc ma famille et entre avec eux dans la grande salle de bal déjà peuplé de pas mal de monde. Tout le monde s'incline au passage de mon père, qui lui, s'arrête devant certain homme, le faisant une poigné de main virile. Je regarde autour de moi. La pression monte un peu plus alors que je ne vois aucune personne que je connais à part quelque star et politicien que je peux voir à la télé. Mais je ne les connais que de vue évidemment. Après tout, ce sont des stars, on ne les approche pas comme ça ! Je reste au côté de mon frère alors que mon père avance en direction d'un homme aux longs cheveux marron et les yeux aussi pâle que ceux de Hinata. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs à côté de lui dans son affreuse robe violette avec son sourire de « timide » coller à sa tronche de morue. L'homme en question, c'est le préfet Hyuuga, un « ami » de mon père. Tu parles d'un ami…juste un focul. Les deux Hyuuga s'arrêtent devant mon père et s'incline, nous faisant de même. Il se redresse et regarde mon père en lui serrant la main.

-Les Uchiha sont au complet, c'est parfait ! S'exclame-t-il.

-Obito est déjà présent ?

-Oui, il est venu me saluer tantôt en compagnie de sa femme et de son meilleur ami.

-Oh je vois ! Je pense qu'il ne tardera pas à nous trouver alors !

-En effet !

Mon oncle Obito arrive avec ma tante, Rin avec le sourire. Je souris en le voyant parce que j'adore mon oncle, il est trop gentil et drôle ! Mais mon sourire s'effaça bien vite en voyant son meilleur ami. Si la boule d'angoisse n'était pas assez énorme dans mon ventre, là elle est gonflée au maximum. Le meilleur en question me fait un sourire.

-Tient Sasuke ! Je ne pensais pas que je te verrais si tôt !

-Et moi je ne pensais pas que je vous verrais ici…Kakashi-sensei…

Il ricana. Mon frère ce penche vers moi et chuchote à mon oreille : « C'est lui ton prof de math qui arrive dix minutes avant la sonnerie ? ». Pour toute réponse je fais juste un signe de tête alors qu'il discute avec ma mère et mon père qui essais de recueillir des informations sur mon comportement en cours et mes notes. Bien évidemment, Kakashi ne peux que dire que j'ai de bonne note et que je suis discret…même un peu trop puisque je ne parle pas et me concentre sur le cours. Comme dans tous les cours d'ailleurs. En même temps c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire puisque je m'emmerde royalement en cours. Si, il y a un cours ou je ne m'emmerde pas trop c'est celui de français parce que Jiraya est vif et puis il parle tellement fort que c'est impossible de s'endormir. Ce qui agace un peu Shikamaru d'ailleurs ! Bref. C'est ainsi que ce déroule le début de soirée. On parle du lycée ! Ce n'est pas génial ? Personnellement je suis en vacance et parler école en vacance c'est gonflant donc ce n'est pas génial. Moi je me contente simplement d'hocher la tête quand on me parle, en mangeant des petits fours. J'ai mangé il y a une heure mais ce n'est pas grave, on ne peut pas résister à des petits fours ! Je m'arrêtais de manger lorsque le père Hyuuga me jette un coup d'œil puis regarde mon père un peu plus sérieusement qu'auparavant. Bizarrement j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, et le regard de mon père n'indique rien de bon non plus. Automatiquement je me rapproche de ma mère. Ça doit être un automatisme de quand j'étais petit ça, c'est… l'instinct…filsernelle. Bah oui, maternelle, paternelle, fillernelle et filsernelle ! Oui ça n'existe pas mais j'invente le mot.

-Alors Fugaku…As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition de mariage ?

-Quel mariage chéri ? Demande ma mère en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un mariage arrangé entre Hinata et Sasuke. Dit mon père. Et oui j'y ai réfléchi…

Attend un seconde…il a dit quoi ?! Un mariage arrangé entre moi et cette petasse d'Hinata ?! MAIS JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! Je suis pédé moi O.K ?! Plus précisément je suis Narutophile ! Jamais je ne me marierai avec cette Hyuuga ! Autant me tuer ici maintenant sur le champ. Je regarde mon père, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Il ne va quand même pas accepté ! Mon père me regarde du coin de l'œil avec un petit sourire et regarde le vieux Hyuuga.

-Je suis désolé mon cher ami mais je refuse.

Oh mon dieu…que j'aime mon père ! Je l'adore ! C'est dieu ma parole ! J'ai le meilleur père du monde ! Papa je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime ! Pire que ça ! Je te vénère ! Papa-kami-sama ! Je sors de mon délire quand me père Hyuuga par avec sa fille, contrarié. Mon père ce tourne vers moi avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé d'une surprise ?

-Euh…oui…

-Et bien tu viens de l'avoir. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il m'en parle et je comptais dire oui, mais depuis notre dispute je ne savais pas comment te montrer que je tiens à toi malgré tout. J'ai donc attendu cette soirée pour te prouver que j'ai changé…

Trois, deux, un, plongeons dans les bras de papa ! Je le sers fort dans mes bras en le remerciant. Il rit doucement et pose sa main sur ma tête tendrement et me sers un peu. Je le lâche et lui fait un grand sourire.

-J'adore ta surprise papa !

-J'espère bien ! Il me sourit et tourne la tête vers ma mère. Bien qu'es c-…Sarutobi-sama !

Je tourne la tête dans la même direction que la sienne alors que je m'écarte de lui. Mon cœur ratte un battement. Un vieux monsieur, plutôt petit s'approche les mains dans le dos avec un sourire sage. À côté de lui se trouve Naruto…grand…beau…magnifique je dirais même dans son costume de soirée qui lui va à merveille. Il me regarde les yeux brillant et un petit sourire en coin. Je me sens rougir et baisse le regard pour me reprendre et m'incline pour les saluer avec mes parents et mon frère.

-Mikoto, les enfants, je vous présente Hiruzen Sarutobi. L'ancien chef de la police de Tokyo. Hiruzen, voici ma femme Mikoto, mon fils ainé Itachi et mon cadet Sasuke.

Nous nous inclinons respectueusement avec un : « enchanté » presque dis en cœur. Je me redresse mais n'ose aps regarder Naruto, trop peur de rougir devant mes parent et mon frère et devant tout le monde en fait !

-Vous faites une très belle famille ! Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis venu accompagner de mon petit fils adoptif si on peut dire ça. Il ricane. Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki le fils de Kushina et Minato.

-Nous nous en souvenons…Dis ma mère d'une voix douce. Et puis il est déjà venu plusieurs fois au manoir.

-Et nous on le connaît bien ! Il a sauvé Sasuke d'un affreux clown dans le manoir à Halloween ! AH AH AH ! Rit mon frère.

Je tourne la tête vers lui lentement, lui lançant un regard noir qui veux tout bonnement dire : « Continue de rire et je te castre… ». Mais il n'y porte pas attention et essuies une petite larme au coin de ces yeux et viens m'ébouriffer les cheveux. Je croise les bras et fais une petite moue boudeuse. Le vieux Sarutobi rit doucement accompagné de Naruto.

-C'est vrai qu'on c'est bien amusé à cette soirée. Mais nous sommes avant tout ami et nous faisons partit du même groupe d'ami ! Ajoute Naruto.

-Ah oui ce fameux petit groupe avec qui tu sors le week-end ! Dit mon père penseur. Ceux qui t'on retenu samedi soir et qui t'on fait rentré à dix-neuf heure dix au lieu de dix-neuf heures !

Je grogne légèrement et tourne la tête ignorant le rire de mon père. Après avoir un peu discuté, le vieux et Naruto s'éloignèrent de nous pour saluer d'autres personnes. Je regarde Naruto qui me fait un petit sourire en coin. Je tourne la tête en rougissant et la baisse. La soirée continue. Moi me faisant chier et mon père discutant avec n'importe qui. Itachi qui était partit faire un tour, reviens rapidement et me tire avec lui.

-Qu'es ce que tu fou ?!

-Dans le salon c'est spécial pour les jeunes ! Il y a du karaoké! C'est mieux que s'faire chier avec les adultes !

On arrive dans le salon et en effet. C'est bien karaoké ici ! Une petite scène avec des musiciens est installer avec en face un écran ou les paroles défile. Je me bouche les oreilles en sentant un long frisson alors qu'il fille grosse et moche est en train de saccagé « I will always love you » de Whitney Houston. Je vois mon frère rire et attend que le désastre descende de scène. Mon frère ni une ni deux me pousse sur la scène. Je me redresse et regarde le mec au synthé qui me demande quelle musique je veux chanter. Je réfléchie et lui dit : « Treasure » de Bruno Mars. Les paroles s'affichent sur la télé mais je n'en prends pas compte. Cette musique je l'a connais comme ma poche. Les musiciens commencent à jouer alors que le public est silencieux. Me regardant avec un regard qui veut dire : « ouai…ça va être un carnage… ». J'ai hâte de voir la tête ! Arriver au bon moment je me mets à chanter, souriant en voyant leurs regard ahurie et les sourire s'afficher.

«Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby

I got to tell you a little something about yourself

You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady

But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine

Oh girl i'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

Treasure, that means what you are

Honey you're my golden star

I know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling

A girl like you should never live so blue

You're everything I see in my dreams

I woulda say that to you if it wasn't true

I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine

Oh girl i'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine

Treasure, that means what you are

Honey you're my golden star

I know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are

You are my treasure, you are my treasure

You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are

Treasure, that means what you are

Honey you're my golden star

I know you can make my wish come true

If you let me treasure you

If you let me treasure you »

Et c'est ainsi que je fini ma chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je descends de scène pour rejoindre mon frère qui m'ébouriffe les cheveux et me tendant un verre de bière.

-T'assure p'tit frère ! Les filles étaient en chaleur quand tu nous as fait ton petit déhancher ! Ce soir t'en pécho plus d'un dans les buissons c'est sûr ! Il rit.

-Arrête donc tes conneries tu veux !? Et arrête avec la bière, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Suigetsu face à moi !

Il rit.

-Bon je te laisse ! Je vais voir maman voir si elle ne s'ennuie pas trop !

-Ok !

Je le regarde partir puis je me retourne en entendant tapoter sur le micro. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant Naruto sur la scène, guitare à la main.

-Avant de commencer…j'aimerais dédier cette chanson à une personne que j'apprécie énormément…et je suis sûr qu'elle se reconnaitra…

Il commence alors à chanter en jouant rapidement accompagné des musiciens. Mon cœur lui, fait des bon dans ma poitrine alors que je le regarde chanter, me donnant carrément des frissons.

_«Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_

_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you._

_Now I'm, wondering why, I've kept this bottled inside,_

_So I'm starting to regret not selling all of it to you._

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Never Gonna Be Alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall..._

_Never Gonna Be Alone!_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands,_

_'Cause forever I believe that there's nothing I could need but you,_

_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know..._

_Never Gonna Be Alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall._

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna see the world out,_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_Oh!_

_You've gotta live every single day,_

_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Don't let it slip away,_

_Could be our only one, you know it's only just begun._

_Every single day,_

_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?_

_Tomorrow never comes..._

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I,_

_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you._

_Never Gonna Be Alone!_

_From this moment on, if you ever feel like letting go,_

_I won't let you fall._

_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on._

_We're gonna see the world out,_

_I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone._

_I'm gonna be there always,_

_I won't be missing a word all day,_

_I'm gonna be there always,_

_I won't be missing a word all day »_

-C'était « Never gonna be alone » de Nickelback…

Comme moi auparavant, les applaudissements se font. Je le regarde le cœur battant alors que son regard océan happe le mien. Mais le moment fut coupé bien vite quand le musicien vient récupérer sa guitare. Ni une ni deux, je me précipite sans trop avoir l'air suspect vers la porte qui mène à un jardin. J'avance et trouve un arbre qui n'est pas trop éclairé. Je m'y assois à son pied regardant le ciel non étoiler malheureusement puis baisse la tête et me met à pleurer comme un gros con. Si cette musique était pour moi c'est qu'il y a une chance qu'il m'aime c'est certain. Mon dieu mais…c'est la première fois qu'on me dit tout ça dans une chanson et…putain c'est dégueu s'en ai presque romantique ! Je sèche mes larmes rapidement en entendant des bruits de pas venir vers moi. Naruto s'assois à côté de moi et reste silencieux un moment. Un silence calme ou seule nos respirations, les bruits de la musique au loin et de la nature nous entourent.

-Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ?

-O-ouai…

-Ta prestation sur « Treasure » était…incroyable…tu sais que tu dance vachement bien ?

-J'ai cru comprendre avec le bordel qu'ils ont quand j'ai dansé…

On ricane doucement.

-Faut dire…que avec le déhancher que tu nous as fait…on ne pouvait que apprécier…

-Je suis sûr que si je l'avais fait en montrant la trace des dents de Suigetsu ils auraient moins apprécié.

-Sérieux tu l'as encore ?!

-Il a serré tellement fort ce con qu'il a des trous dans mon jean et mon cul saignait ! J'étais obligé de m'assoir sur une fesse !

On se mit à rire tous les deux pendants un petit moment puis nous nous calmons restant dans le silence un moment. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil, le cœur battant. Il a les sourcils froncé et semble être plonger dans ses pensées. Je reste silencieux encore un moment puis décide de parler pour enlever le silence devenu pesant.

-La chanson était très belle…

-Merci…j'ai mis du temps à trouver la chanson parfaite…

-C'est une chanson d'amour non… ?

-…Peut-être bien…

-hn…La personne à qui tu t'adressais…ne s'est pas reconnu… ? Dis-je hésitant.

-Si…elle est juste…pas assez sûre d'elle pour venir me parlé directement…

-Je vois…et…c'est qui cette personne ? Dis-je difficilement.

-Tu la connais très bien…

Je tourne la tête vers Naruto et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Mon dieu aide moi…qu'es ce que je dois faire ?! Ne panique pas ! Ne panique pas ! Rappelle-toi de ce qu'a dit Suigetsu : « Mec ! Quand le moment sera venu tu prends son visage et tu lui roule la pelle de sa vie et après pour montrer comment tu le kiff à mort tu lui fais une pipe ! »…NON ! NE PAS SUIVRE SES CONSEILLES ! Qu'es ce que dirais Shikamaru… ? « Trop galère »…Oh le soutient des potes je vous jure ! Bon et moi alors c'est moi avant tout qui suis dans une situation des plus délicates ! Embrasse-le…il faut que je l'embrasse ! Il est carrément à ma disposition donc je vais l'embrasser…mais si j'embrasse trop mal ?! Ma vie sera foutue ! Je le regarde et inspire profondément avant d'approcher mon visage et déposer un smack rapide sur ses lèvres et replier mes jambes sur mon torse et cacher ma tête dans mes bras, tout rouge. J'ai l'air d'un gros con ! Naruto rit doucement à côté de moi et relève ma tête le regard doux et sourit.

-T'es tellement mignon…on dirait que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte…

Je rougis et détourne le regard en faisant une moue. Un Uchiha n'est pas mignon ! Il me sourit tendrement alors que je retourne mon regard vers lui. Il pose son front contre le mien et caresse ma joue doucement en me regardant.

-Il y a une chose qui n'est pas dit dans la chanson…

-…C'est quoi ?

-…I love you…Chuchote-t-il.

Ses mots ont beau être dits en anglais, il résonne dans ma tête. Sans plus hésiter, je ferme les yeux et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et passe mes bras autour de son cou, un peu hésitant. Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres alors qu'il passe ses bras autour de ma taille et approfondit le baiser. Je sursaute légèrement en le sentant ouvrir la bouche et lécher mes lèvres pour avoir accès. J'ouvre la bouche un peu hésitante et tout de suite, sa langue vient rencontrer la mienne pour commencer une valse douce et langoureuse. Il me colle contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Je me mets carrément sur ses jambes, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux blond qui par ailleurs son extrêmement doux et laisse échapper un petit gémissement en le sentant glisser sa main sur ma fesse droite. Il sourit en rompant le baiser et les reprend peu de temps après. Je suis dans un rêve ? Non…je suis bien là, dans ses bras, l'embrassant langoureusement sous la clarté de la lune, dans la tranquillité sans personne pour nous emmerdé.

-Sasuke ?! Naruto ?!

Nous sursautons tous deux en rompant le baiser et tournons la tête en direction de mon frère qui nous regarde ahuri. Et j'avais parlé de tranquillité et pas d'emmerde ?...Je pense beaucoup trop vite…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Je sors de chez moi après m'être préparé pour aller en cours. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée du second trimestre et je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie je suis motivé à mort pour aller en cours. Depuis noël je sors avec Naruto...enfin je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment dire sortir puisqu'il ne me l'a pas réellement demandé et depuis le bal, nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Simplement parler par messages, mais des messages banale come : « ça va ? » ou « Tu fais quoi ? » ou simplement : « Je t'aime ». Mais sans plus. Hormis ça, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances avec ma famille...Enfin ça allait après qu'Itachi ai péter son câble silencieux. Le savon qu'il m'a passé après m'avoir trouvé avec Naruto...C'était la première fois que je le voyais si troublé ! Ça avait commencé par un : « T'es gay ?! » puis une question un peu idiote je trouve : « Depuis quand ?! ». Question que je n'ai pas trop su répondre par ailleurs, puis s'en est suivie l'interrogatoire de police, puis son imagination avait commencé à débordé en m'imaginant dans un club sadomaso on dans des fêtes sur le thème cuire moustache. Je lui avais collé une baffe et il s'était repris en me posant des questions plus intelligentes du style : « Tu es sur de tes choix ? », « Est-ce que c'est un mec vraiment bien ? » etc...En fait...Il s'inquiète plus pour moi qu'autre chose. Ce qui est normal après tout, mais il y a une chose qu'il m'a dit et qui m'intrigue un peu : « Ne le dis surtout pas à papa... ». Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le dire à notre père ? Ce n'est pas comme si il allait me frapper parce que je suis gay ! Après tout, il a voté pour le mariage homosexuelle donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait contre le fait que je sois moi aussi homo ! Mais Itachi était si sérieux quand il m'a dit ça donc...je pense que je fais suivre son conseille...

J'arrive devant les grilles du lycée alors que la neige commence à tomber une nouvelle fois. Cette année, nous avons eu le droit à la neige, ça remonte à il y a six ans qu'il n'y a pas eu de neige à Konoha, mon esprit de grand gamin est ressortie et avec mon frère nous avions fait des bonhomme de neige dans le jardin puis on les avait détruit en se jetant dessus...c'est con mais c'est drôle ! J'avance dans la grande cours du château qui sert de lycée, regardant la neige tombé quand je sens une boule dure s'éclater contre mon dos. Je me tourne et vois Suigetsu et me fait un grand sourire, suivi de Shikamaru qui dort debout. Il arrive près de moi et me sert la main.

-Salut Chachou ! Comment va ton p'tit cul ?!  
-Maintenant il va beaucoup mieux...hormis le fait que j'ai la cicatrice de deux de tes dents !

Il se mit à rire sadiquement. Je soupire puis nous discutons un peu de ce que nous avons fait pendant nos vacances, les banalités quoi. Nous nous rendons ensuite vers notre banc près du bâtiment de science ou se trouve déjà le groupe en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Je sens mon corps se réchauffer en voyant Naruto, discuter joyeusement avec Sakura. Celle-ci lui fou un petit coup de pied dans la jambe et lui fait un signe de tête pour nous montrer. Son sourire s'élargie en me voyant alors que ses yeux se mettent à pétiller a vu d'œil.

-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu nous as pas dit Sasuke...Chuchote Shikamaru.  
-ça sent l'amuuuuur !

Je ne les écoutes pas et me dirige vers Naruto le cœur battant. Arriver devant lui je ne m'arrête pas et le pousse en plaquant mes mains sur son torse, jusqu'au coin du mur pour être caché. Il plaque doucement contre celui-ci et se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche comme si cela faisait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Je réponds à son baiser avec passion, glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux et le serrant contre moi, retrouvant sa chaleur et son odeur. Il rompt le baiser et souffle en me regardant, les yeux pétillant : « Tu m'as manqué Sasuke... ».

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué...Soufflais-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Il me sourit en caressant mes cheveux et m'embrasse de nouveau, plus tendrement. Je ferme les yeux, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa langue qui joue avec la mienne. Nous rompons le baiser à bout de souffle, nous regardant en souriant comme des biens heureux. Je me blottis dans ses bras et pose ma tête contre son torse, sentant son odeur inégalable et sa chaleur. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou en me câlinant. Je souris mais le perd rapidement en voyant le groupe nous espionné avec des têtes de vieux pervers. Je grogne d'agacement en les voyants avec leurs têtes de vicieux. Naruto se redresse et les regarde blazer.

-Alors Naru-chan ?! Tu sais que t'es el premier à rouler une pelle à Chachou ? Dit Suigetsu d'un ton taquin.  
-Ferme là où je te mort le cul à sang Suigetsu...vociférés-je.  
-Ooooh ! Méfie-toi ! Moi j'en connais un qui se ferait un plaisir de te mordre les tiennes !  
-Ah ?! Et c'est qui ? Toi ? Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.  
-Non ! Naruto !

Celui-ci sursaute et lance un regard noir à l'idiot de maquereau et sifflant un : « Ta gueule... » . Je regarde Suigetsu blazer : « Lui s'il veut me mordre les fesses il peut, toi tu peut oublié ! ». Je rougis percutant ce que je viens de dire alors qu'ils se mettent tous à faire des sourire pleins de sous-entendu. Il me regarde les joues un peux rouge et fini par rire : « J'me ferais un plaisir de le faire alors ! ». Je rougis un peu plus et frappe son torse doucement avec un : « crétin ! ». La sonnerie du lycée retentit. Naruto me sourit et m'embrasse doucement puis caresse ma joue.

-On ce vois à midi...  
-Oui...  
-Je t'aime...

Je souris tendrement et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi...

Il me garde encore un instant dans ses bras et part avec Sakura et les autres non sans se retourner et me faire un signe de main. Signe de main que je lui rends. Suigetsu et Shikamaru me regarde comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Le maquereau ricane.

-Et bien ! L'amour change vraiment les gens !

-BONSOIR A TOUS ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance et que vous avez bien appris vos textes car aujourd'hui…nous commençons le début des répétitions ! S'exclame Jiraya-sensei qui trône sur la grande scène.

Ah oui ! Le texte que je n'ai lu qu'une seule fois…c'est embêtant…il faudrait vraiment que je m'y mette maintenant parce que la représentation est au mois de Mai…Naruto à côté de moi passe son bras autour de mon cou et me sourit en se penchant vers moi : « L'histoire du bisou ce n'est plus un problème pour nous ! ». Il ricane et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et l'embrasse tendrement. Il ferme les yeux et répond à mon baiser, posant sa main sur ma hanche. Je soupire de bien-être et approfondie le baiser…C'est la fougue de la jeunesse ça ! Nous sommes Vendredi et ça fait une semaine que je passe mes jours dans les bras de Naruto et franchement…je crois que je suis le mec le plus heureux de cette terre. Une semaine que tout le lycée ou presque est au courant de notre relation plus qu'amical. D'ailleurs il y en a une que ça à bien fait ragé ! Je suis plutôt content d'ailleurs ! La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Voir même surgelé !

-Bon Roméo ! Julio ! Quand vous aurez fini de vous entraîner vous monterez sur scène à votre tour !

Nous rompons le baiser en nous excusant et montons sur scène rapidement pour rejoindre les autres qui ricane.

-Bien ! Maintenant que nos deux tourtereaux on cesser leurs séances de bécotage je veux que les Capulets ce mette à droite de la scène et les Montaigu à gauche, ceux qui n'ont pas de famille précise se met au centre ! Bien évidemment ! Les deux tourtereaux se mettent en avant de leurs groupes !

Les deux groupes se forme, Naruto et moi-même en tête d'eux et seul Gara ce retrouve au centre. Suigetsu se mit à rire en le regardant : « Ah ah ah ! Le remi ! ». Pour toute réponse, Gaara lui fait un doigt. Ce qui le fit taire. Jiraya-sensei nous observe un long moment puis fini par parler.

-Roméo ! Julio ! Avancer vous plus sur le devant ! Nous allons commencer par faire le point par vous ! Il regarde Naruto. Toi tu es entre autre le chef des Montaigu, ta posture doit être droite et fière ! Mais sans balai dans le cul ! Tu dois rester la tête haute et le sourire charmeur…mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça !

-Comme ça ?

Naruto se met droit, une main posé sur sa hanche, le torse légèrement bombé et un petit sourire charmeur en coin. Jiraya sourit.

-Voilà ! Ça c'est Roméo ! Il me regarde et souris. Toi mon petit Julio, tu es le fils Capulet, les femmes te cours après, tu es respecté de tous par ton intelligence et ta beauté mais tu es quand même un adolescent de seize ans donc : rêveur, je m'en fou de tout, rebelle mais tu es quand même droit, mignon mais aussi innocent et provocateur et hautain sur les bords…

Houlà ! Mais il est compliqué son Julio ! Je le regarde en croisant les bras, le regardant de haut la tête tourner sur le côté et marmonne en faisant une moue.

-Je me tape vraiment le personnage trop chiant et trop dur à incarner !

-MAIS TU ES PARFAIT LA ! Je me félicite de t'avoir choisi ! S'exclame-t-il en riant.

Je le regarde totalement blazer.

-J'ai rien fait pour être Julio la !

-Mais normal ! Tu as déjà Julio dans la peau !

Je hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai Julio dans la peau génial ! Je suis sûr qu'à partir de maintenant il va m'appeler tout le temps Julio. Bref, l'heure ce termine ainsi. Il fait passer tous les groupes et fait un topo de leurs personnage, comment ils doivent se tenir et se comporter. À la suite, nous avons eu les paroles des chansons que nous devrons chanter. Et bien évidemment, je n'échappe pas à : « Aimer » ! La chanson nian nian de la comédie ! Mais bon ! Tant que je peux chanter ça me va ! Nous avons aussi regardé les danseurs qui son venu squatter la scène. Hormis ça, nous avons aussi travaillé des scènes ou nous étions tous parfait ! Bienvenu dans le monde de Jiraya-sensei ou tout et beau tout est rose et tout est parfait ! Comme chez les bisounours !

L'heure se termine rapidement je sors avec Suigetsu et les autres en tenant la main de Naruto. Nous leurs disons au revoir et restons devant le théâtre dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Dit Sasuke… ?

-Mh ?

-Tu voudrais venir…samedi prochain à l'internat ? Pour qu'on travaille nos scènes ?

Je le regarde te souris.

-Bien sûr ! Je lui souris.

-Cool alors ! Bah on se voit samedi alors, la semaine prochaine j'ai le bac blanc donc on ne va pas se voir beaucoup, désolé…Dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-T'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. Je l'embrasse rapidement et sourit. À samedi et réussi ton bac blanc !

Il me sourit et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me lâcher pour que je parte. Je lui souris et avance dans la direction de chez moi, les mains dans les poches et me retourne pour voir s'il est là. Il me regarde avec un sourire charmeur et les yeux assombrie mais pétillant de ne je ne sais quoi. Une grande vague de chaleur parcourt mon corps. Son regard n'est pas comme d'habitude…C'est la première fois que je le vois d'ailleurs mais il est si…troublant. Je me remets à regarder devant moi, les joues rouge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…j'appréhende la journée de samedi…


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 :

Je reste planter devant mon miroir, observant chaque détaille de mon corps. Pas de poile sur le torse. Parfait. Au niveau de l'intimité ça passe. Sous les bras…aussi doux qu'une peau de bébé. Le visage parfait ! Aucune trace, aucun bouton ! Même pas de pré barbe ou autre ! L'avantage d'être imberbe ! Les mains parfaites aussi, les pieds pareils et les cheveux aussi doux que de la soie ! Oh le plus important ! Je tire ma serviette pour regarder mon intimité quand soudain…la question existentielle me frappe de plein fouet…

Pourquoi je vérifie tout ça ?

Naruto a été vraiment bizarre ces derniers jours. À chaque fois que je le voyais, il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux. Lueur que Suigetsu a appelé : « La flamme du désir ! » ou comme il dit : « Tu vas te faire emboité mon p'tit chat ! ». Au début je ne captais pas trop jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru se réveille et soupire : « Il est attiré par toi sexuellement ! Tu es vraiment innocent Sasuke, même moi qui dort la plupart du temps j'ai réussie à le voir… ». Ceci était la plus longue phrase que Shikamaru a pu dire dans sa vie juste avant de se rendormir. Donc voilà pourquoi je vérifie si tout est parfait…je vais passer à la casserole. Je vais…devenir un homme…même si ça me fait carrément flipper ! Je suis certain que sa séance de révision va se transformer en séance d'analysassions ! Je suis tellement perturbé que je pense que de la merde ! Je me donne un claque mental puis enfile un boxer, un jean noir qui me moule le popotin, une chemise en jean, mes vieux vans et ma veste. Je me regarde dans le miroir, me recoiffe et regarde mon arrière train. J'ai vraiment choisi LE jean qui me moule le cul moi ! Oh et puis je m'en fou je l'ai mis plusieurs fois ! Je prends mon sac avec mes affaires et descend.

-J'y vais ! Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je reviens !

J'entends des pas ce précipité vers moi et une main attraper mon épaule. Itachi me tourne face à lui et prend mon visage en coupe et chuchote.

-Je suis fier de toi tu vas devenir un homme aujourd'hui !

-…Mais n'iiiimporte quoi ! On va réviser le théâtre !

-Et moi je suis sûre que ça va se terminer en analysassions !

À croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées ! Je soupire et sort du manoir. J'entends mon frère crier derrière moi : « Préviens si tu ne rentres pas ! ». Je ne réponds pas et ferme la grille derrière moi. Je ferme mon manteau jusqu'en haut et enfoui ma tête dans mon écharpe puis marche les mains dans les poches en direction du lycée. Au bout de dix minutes j'arrive devant le lycée et vois Naruto aux portes, m'attendant patiemment. Il sourit en me voyant et s'avance vers moi. Je souris, le cœur battant, et sort la tête de ma grosse écharpe au moment où il se penche pour m'embrasser, me serrant contre lui. Il se recule et prend ma main doucement marchant en direction de l'internat. Discutant un peu. Arriver à la chambre, je souris en voyant que rien n'a bougé d'après mon départ. Les deux lit son rester collé et la chambre est encore rangé.

-T'as vu j'ai fait un effort ! J'ai rangé !

-Je suis fier de toi ! Dis-je en tapotant sur sa tête.

Je retire mes vieilles chaussures, mon écharpe et mon manteau et m'installe sur le lit en tailleur avec le texte. J'enfile mes Ray ban et prend mon texte devant les yeux. J'entends un petit rire à côté de moi et lève les yeux vers Naruto qui se retient de rire come il peut.

-Qu'es ce qui te fait rire ?

-On dirait un hipster avec tes lunettes, tes vieilles Vans et ta chemise en jean attacher jusqu'en haut.

-Déjà mes vieilles Vans ne sont pas si vieilles ! Elles ont un an…elle son juste un peu troué, la chemise elle se porte comme ça-

-Manque plus qu'un nœud papillon !

Je lui lance un regard noir en reportant mon attention sur le texte.

-Et contrairement à un hipster, je porte des lunettes parce que j'en ai besoin !

-T'es quoi ? Myope ?

-Non presbyte.

Je reste un instant sans rien dire en entendant un gros silence. Je lève la tête vers Naruto et affiche une mine exaspéré en le voyant tout rouge, se retenant de rire. Soudain il explose de rire, tombant sur le côté sur le lit. Je me mets à ricane et lui balance un oreiller sur la gueule

-T'es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y mets !

-Mais t'as dit ça si sérieusement aussi !

Et voilà qu'il continue de se foutre de ma gueule. J'attrape mon lutin, le roule en boule et lui frappe le bras avec en lui disant de ce la ferme et de travailler. Mais il continue de rire. Bon, deuxième solution !

-Si tu continues je te fais la gueule…

Il se stop net et se redresse prenant ses documents. Ça marche toujours ! Je souris et embrasse sa joue tendrement puis nous nous mettons au boulot sérieusement. Les heures défile alors que nous varions entre : apprendre le texte, mise en scène, écouter les musiques, manger, pose pipi, manger, répété, manger, manger, pose ordi, pose sieste et texte. Je regarde ma montre et soupire en voyant dix-huit heures affiché et les textes toujours pas retenu. On est grave à la bourre en tant que personnages principaux, Naruto et moi et la semaine prochaine on devra connaitre tout le texte sinon Jiraya-sensei nous fait nettoyer toute la salle de spectacle en nous faisant réciter nos textes.

-Tu veux rester dormir ? Me demande Naruto.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et le regarde un long moment. Je reste ou je ne reste pas ? Je reste pour me faire emboiter ou je pars et je nettoie toute la salle de spectacle en récitant mon texte ? …Bon…Que la fougue de la jeunesse soit avec moi…de toute façon…si c'est pas maintenant que j'y passe ce sera un autre jour…Je prends mon portable et envoie un message à Itachi pour lui dire que je reste avec Naruto puis met mon portable en muet, le rangeant dans la poche de mon jean, puis sourit à Naruto.

-Je reste ! Je n'ai pas envie de nettoyer la salle de spectacle !

-Pareille ! dit-il en ricanant. Bon ! On en était à la tirade de Julio !

-Hm !

Je m'étale sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête et essais de me souvenir de mon texte qui reviens rapidement. Je pris un ton las, et remplie de désespoir.

- Ô Roméo! Roméo! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom, ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus un Capulet…c'est tellement nian nian !

-Avec un petit peu d'entrain je pense que ça pourra le faire mais le « C'est tellement nian nian » n'est pas dans le texte

Je grogne et tourne sur le ventre et soupire, puis continue d'un air dramatique et d'une voix voulant imiter une fille complètement nunuche.

- Ton nom est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Montague, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montague? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, si un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme... Oh! Sois quelque autre nom! Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède... Roméo, renonce à ton nom; et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entier. Après il y a tout le blabla que je connais déjà ! Euh…

Je réfléchie puis reprend peu sur de ce que je dis.

- Tu sais que… le masque de la nuit est sur mon visage; sans cela, tu verrais une… virginale couleur colorer ma joue, quand je songe aux paroles que tu m'as entendue dire cette nuit. …Ah! Je voudrais rester dans les bons usages; je voudrais, je voudrais nier ce que j'ai dit…

Bug du cerveau.

-Ah oui ! Mais, adieu, les cérémonies! M'aimes-tu? Je suis que tu vas dire oui, et je te croirai sur parole. Ne le jure pas: tu pourrais trahir ton serment: les parjures des amoureux font, dit-on rire Jupiter... Oh! Gentil Roméo, si tu m'aimes, proclame-le royalement: et si tu crois que je me laisse trop vite gagner, je froncerai le sourcil, et je serai cruelle, et je te dirai non, pour que tu me fasses la cour:… autrement, rien au monde ne m'y déciderait... En vérité, beau Montague, je suis trop épris, et tu pourrais croire ma conduite légère; mais crois-moi, gentilhomme, je me montrerai plus fidèle que ceux qui savent mieux affecter la réserve…. J'aurais été plus réservée, il faut que je l'avoue, si tu n'avais pas surpris, à mon insu, l'aveu passionné de mon amour: pardonne-moi donc et n'impute pas à une légèreté d'amour cette faiblesse que la nuit noire t'a permis de découvrir…Bah putain ! C'était laborieux !

Naruto me regarde en riant : « On aurait dit un robot…un robot hipster presbyte ! ». Il se remet à rire fortement, se tenant les côtes. Je me redresse et le plaque sur le lit en essayant de l'étouffer avec son oreiller. Il continue de rire en se débattant. Ni une ni deux, je m'assois sur lui en continuant de l'étouffer. D'un coup, je me retrouve plaquer contre le martela, lui poser entre mes jambes. Je rougis violement. Ça y est je vais passer à la casserole…Il me sourit et dépose un petit bisou sur mes lèvres puis dit avec un accent chinois.

-Désolé petit scarabée, mais toi, pas avoir la force de battre maitre dragon !

Je ris doucement puis me calme, plongeant mon regard dans le siens, sombre et pétillant. Je rougis légèrement. Quand il faut y aller, faut y aller… Je me redresse et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'attirant contre moi. Il prend appui au matelas et approfondi le baiser, caressant les lèvres avec sa langue qui rejoint sa jumelle quand je lui donne l'accès. Je ferme les yeux, passant mes bras autour de son cou et câline ses cheveux, les mains légèrement tremblantes d'appréhension. Il rompt le baiser et me regarde, visiblement troublé.

-T-…tu veux…enfin euh…Il déglutit et tourne la tête en rougissant.

Je souris tendrement et caresse ses joues rouges en tournant sa tête vers moi. Il est trop mignon quand il rougit !

-Oui…

Il me sourit et vient m'embrasser de nouveau, plus passionnément, descendant dans mon cou. Je rougis en le sentant me faire un suçon et frissonne en contact de sa main qui déboutonne délicatement ma chemise, découvrant ainsi mon torse pâle et légèrement osseux. Je me redresse légèrement et retire rapidement ma chemise et la lance par terre. J'enfoui ma tête dans le cou de Naruto, déposant de léger baiser et remonte jusqu'à son oreille droite. Il frémit en sentant mon souffle. Je souris et lèche sensuellement son oreille et ricane en l'entendant gémit.

-Et on parle de moi avec ma fesse droite ?

Il grogne légèrement et dépose des baisers sur mon torse, s'attaquant en suite à un téton. Je laisse échapper un petit gémissement de surprise qui fit ricaner Naruto et m'allonge sur le lit, saisissant son pull et son t-shirt part le vas et les remontes en même temps pour lui retirer et découvre son torse halé et musclé, légèrement osseux au niveau des côtes, des clavicules et du bassin. Bassin qui disparait sous son jean qui lui laisse percevoir un début d'excitation bien que grandissante…tout comme la mienne par ailleurs…Je me tends brusquement en sentant sa main caresser ma hanche et se diriger sur mon intimité qui durcie un peu plus. Je ferme les yeux un peu haletants alors qu'il torture mon nombril qui est cependant, lui aussi très sensible. Détend toi Sasuke….dé-tend-toi…C'est Naruto après tout…il faut lui faire confiance…Je me détends peu à peu sous ses caresses et soupire de plaisir en sentant ses grandes mains chaude retirer mon boxer et mon pantalon, caressant au passage mes jambes. Je rougis fortement en me rendant compte que je suis tout nu devant lui. Je chope un oreiller à côté de moi et le plaque sur ma tête pour cacher mes rougeurs. Après quelques instant, je le sens s'allonger sur moi, lui aussi nu à ce que je peux sentir contre mon problème…un autre problème…problème qui semble beaucoup plus imposant. Des papillons volent dans mon ventre alors que Naruto retire l'oreiller doucement et me regarde, les yeux pétillant de désir.

-Détend toi Sasuke…tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Il me sourit doucement et embrasse mes lèvres et se penche au-dessus de moi, tendant le bras dans la table de nuit, en sortant du lubrifiant et un préservatif. Je lève un sourcil en voyant celui-ci et le regarde. Il se redresse, se posant entre mes jambes : « Sida ! On ne sait jamais ! ». A oui ! Ça m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit ! Je le vois qui regarde ma fesse droite avec un petit sourire. Il tourne mon bassin légèrement sur le côté et fait les gros yeux en regardant les deux cicatrices : « Mon pauvre bébé… ». Il ricane un peu. Je lève les yeux au ciel et laisse échapper un gémissement en le sentant lécher ma fesse. Je le regarde les joues très rouges alors qu'il sourit en se mordant la lèvre. Je rougis encore plus et fait une moue. Il rit doucement et étale du lubrifiant sur deux de ses doigts. Il se repenche sur moi et déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux, me tendant brusquement de douleur en sentant un doigt de Naruto entré en moi. Il me chuchote des mots doux et m'embrasse tendrement en me câlinant, ce qui me détend au fur et à mesure. Il commence à bouger son doigt doucement, m'arrachant des petits gémissements de douleur qui deviennent rapidement de plaisir au fur et à mesure qu'il me prépare. J'ouvre les yeux au bout d'un certain temps alors qu'il me caresse la joue me demandant si je suis prêt. Pour toute réponse, je lui tends le préservatif. Il me sourit puis le prend pour l'ouvrir et le met sur son intimité. Il prend ensuite mes jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules et se positionne pour venir. Je le stop, le cœur battant à tout rompre en sentant son intimité contre mon entre : « Va doucement… », Dis-je haletant. Il me sourit et se penche pour m'embrasser : « t'inquiète pas mon ange… ». Je rougis au surnom et me cambre en sentant son membre entré en moi. Mon dieu…même s'il m'a préparé…j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de me foutre une aubergine dans le cul ! Pourquoi une aubergine ?! Parce que c'est gros ! Il attend en déposant des baiser dans mon cou et chuchotant des : « détend toi… ». Ce que je fini par faire. Il commença alors de doux et lent va et vient qui fond déferlé des vague de chaleur en moi. Je ferme les yeux, bercé par les « Je t'aime » de Naruto. Je me cambre brusquement en sentant comme une boule de chaleur brulante exploser en moi pour se propagé dans tout mon corps. Naruto se penche sur moi, embrassant et suçant la peau de mon coup, refaisant les mêmes mouvements. Je gémis avec Naruto au rythme des va et viens, le cœur battant la chamade. Ma respiration devint saccadée en sentant l'orgasme approcher, Naruto étant dans le même état. Je me cambre, gémissement de plaisir et m'accrochant à Naruto en me déversant entre nous, lui suivant pas longtemps après dans un râle rauque et masculin. Il se retient de s'affaler sur moi, appuyant son front contre le mien. Nous nous regardons tous les deux essoufflés, le corps ruisselant de sueur et les yeux brillants. Il m'embrasse amoureusement et se retire pour enlever le préservatif et part le jeter. Moi je reste là, étalé sur le lit, regardant le plafond, la respiration devenu plus ou moins régulière. Je l'ai fait…je suis un homme…même si je suis sur la position de femme…mais je l'ai fait…et c'est beaucoup mieux qu'un simple rêve…Naruto reviens dans la chambre et s'allonge dans le lit remontant la couverture sur nous et me sers contre lui en me câlinant et déposant des baiser sur ma tête et chuchotant des je t'aime. Je passe mollement mon bras autour de sa taille et m'endort après m'être blottie épuiser.

Au fond…j'ai bien fait de ne pas rentrer…


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 :

Mon dieu que j'ai mal au cul…Demain je tue Naruto c'est sûr et certain !...Oh non je ne pourrais jamais le tuer. Je souris bêtement en enfouissant ma tête dans mon oreiller et le sert en ricanant comme un bien heureux. Ce matin je me suis réveillé dans les bras de Naruto, blotti, bien au chaud. Je suis heureux malgré la douleur au rein et au postérieur et pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai passé la plus belle nuit de ma vie en compagne du meilleur petit ami du monde. Et ce meilleur petit ami du monde m'appartient ! Possessif ? Noooon ! Pas du tout !...Bon ok je suis possessif ! Mais en même temps j'ai le droit non ? C'est MON petit ami après tout et il m'aime plus que personne d'autre !...Enfin je pense…Mais je sais qu'il m'aime c'est déjà ça !

-SASUKE A TABLE ! Cri ma mère de la cuisine.

-J'ARRIVE !

Je marche dans le couloir du manoir en boitant un peu et arrive à la cuisine ou se trouve déjà mon père et Itachi. Je m'assois à côté de mon frère qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Je fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers mon assiette et commence à manger. Je sens un lourd regard posé sur moi et ce regard n'est autre que celui de mon père…le même regard avec lequel il me regardait avant. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lève la tête vers lui et en effet il me regarde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…C'est un suçon que tu as dans le cou ?

Ma mère lève la tête vers moi, les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Je rougis violement en plaquant ma main instinctivement sur le suçon. Putain qu'es ce que je fais ?! Qu'es ce que je fais ?! Je n'avais pas prévu ça moi ! Comme un con j'ai complètement oublié de le cacher putain ! Mon père plisse les yeux alors que j'essaie de trouver une réponse quand soudain, le rire de mon frère résonne dans la cuisine. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il passe son bras autour de mon cou en me serrant contre lui.

-C'est moi qui lui ai fait pour le faire chier quand on se battait tout à l'heure !

-Et pourquoi un suçon ? Demande mon père septique.

Je déglutis discrètement en essayant de prendre un air méprisant envers mon frère.

-Parce que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle technique pour le faire chier même quand je ne suis pas avec lui ! Je lui fais un suçon et quand il va aller en cour, c'est Suigetsu et tous ces petits copain d'école qui vont le harcelé pour savoir qui est la jolie fille qui lui a fait ça !

-Je vois…Dit simplement mon père.

Je soupire discrètement. Itachi…Je t'aime tu me sauve la vie la ! Je ne me serais pas vu dire à mon père : « Oui c'est mon petit ami qui me l'a fait hier soir alors qu'on était en train de baiser ! » Parce que déjà je me ferais tuer parce que j'ai perdu ma virginité et en plus avec un homme et en plus de ça avec le fils adoptif de Sarutobi ! Mais je me ferais surtout tuer parce que je suis gay !...Pourquoi il me tuerait parce que je suis gay ? Il a voté pour le mariage gay donc il n'est pas homophobe…enfin…ça me parait logique…

-Tu as une petite amie Sasuke ?

Je sursaute légèrement, mais pas assez pour qu'on le voit, en entendant la question de mon père.

-Non…Mais pas mal de fille me cours après…

-Ça sera plus facile pour toi de faire un choix alors ! Ricane mon père. Et…Des garçons aussi te cour après ? Beau comme tu es ça ne m'étonnerais pas que quelque pédé veuille te voir dans leurs lit !

-…Pourquoi tu les appelles « Pédé » alors que c'est un propos homophobe de dire ça…Tu as accepté le mariage gay et toutes les conditions, non ? Dis-je d'un meilleur ton neutre que je peux faire.

-Parce que je n'accepterais pas de trouver mon fils dans leurs lits ! Il n'y a jamais eu de gay dans cette famille alors il y en aura pas ! Dit-il sèchement.

Je ne dis plus rien, me contentant de manger. Papa…je crois qu'on ne t'as jamais dit de ne jamais dire jamais…Je relève la tête vers mon père et fait un sourire forcé.

-je te rassure papa…aucun gay ne m'a mis dans son lit…

-Oh oui putain t'es dans la merde ! S'exclame Suigetsu de la scène.

Je soupire et pose ma tête dans mes mains, complètement désespéré. Toute la semaine j'ai pensé à ça et c'est que maintenant que j'en parle à Naruto, mais bien évidemment, Suigetsu et Shikamaru sont aussi au courant étant mes meilleurs amis. Naruto pose sa main sur mon dos et se penche pour me regarder. Je le regarde avec une moue qui le fait sourire. Je fais ma bouche en cul de poule pour qu'il vienne me faire un bisou, ce qu'il fait bien évidemment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Naruto… ? Si mon père apprend que je suis gay…je suis sûr que je vais me faire tuer…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il ne va pas te tuer, tu es son fils et puis…Si ton père t'aime vraiment il devra accepter le fait que tu préfères-

-Te faire emboiter mon p'tit chat ! S'exclame Suigetsu en riant.

-J'allais simplement dire « les hommes » pour rester poli ! Dit-il en lançant un regard noir Suigetsu.

-Raiponce se met en colère ! Oh mon dieu ! Dit-il en dramatisant.

Je soupire et me lève en m'étirant.

-De toute façon…mon père tient beaucoup plus à « l'honneur » des Uchiha qu'à son propre fils…enfin bref ! Un jour il finira par le savoir quand j'aurais dix-huit ans, que je me barrerais de ce foutu manoir, de cette foutu ville et je partirais…en France tient ! Oh non mieux ! En Amérique ! Là-bas je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de boite gay ou je pourrais y aller pour danser, me bourrer la gueule et baiser tous les beaux mecs qui me passeront sous la main ! Sans capote tient ! Comme ça op ! J'attrape le sida et vu que je crèverais j'enverrais une jolie lettre encadré de plein de petite bite avec écrit avec : « Cher papounet chéri d'amour ! C'est ton fils chéri que tu aimes à la folie ! C'est pour te dire que tout ce passe bien en Amérique, je me fais sodomiser tous les soirs par une centaine de mec donc tout va bien puisque je suis qu'un pédé ! Bon voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire, ah oui ! Ps : J'ai chopé le sida donc je vais bientôt crevé ! Merci de m'avoir pourrit la moitié de ma vie ! Aller ! Gros bisou baveux sur la couille gauche ! Sasuke ! ». Et voilà comment s'achèvera l'étrange vie de Sasuke Uchiha ! Dans une soirée cuire moustache sadomaso !...putain je raconte que de la merde !

Je soupire en me frottant le visage. Suigetsu explose de rire à côté de moi : « Putain mais quelle vie de fou ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant d'imagination ! ». Naruto lui fou un tarte derrière la tête qui le calme rapidement puis il vient me prendre dans ses bras pour me serrer tendrement. Je reste les bras croisé avec ma moue et plaque mon front contre son torse. Il câline tendrement mes cheveux en me serrant un peu plus dans ses grand bras musclé.

-Tu raconte vraiment des bêtises…

-Non c'est c'que je vais faire. Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe qui n'existe pas.

-Non, moi je t'en empêcherais !

-T'es pas mon père !

-Bah justement ! C'est pour ça que je t'en empêcherais ! Parce que moi je veux te garder avec moi toute ma vie ! Je veux vivre avec toi, te voir tous les matins près de moi au réveille, rire, chanter, danser, pleurer, m'engueuler avec toi…faire l'amour avec toi aussi…Souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Je frissonne en rougissant et enfoui ma tête dans son pull. Il rit et continue de parler en jouant avec mes cheveux.

-Et puis on vivra dans une grande maison au bord de la mer, sans aucun bâtiment qui nous entourent, libre…on aura un chien aussi, et puis je te demanderais en mariage et on adoptera des enfants !

Je me recule en sortant de son étreinte et le regarde les sourcils froncer et laisse échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

-Tu dis tout ça mais qui me dit qu'à la fin de l'année tu ne m'auras pas lâché comme un vieux chien ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

-Parce que je ne te lâcherais pas comme un vieux chien tout simplement parce que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi Sasuke!

-C'est facile de dire qu'on aime une personne ! Mon père me l'a dit quand j'étais petit, après il m'a battu ! Depuis qu'on s'est réconcilié il me le dit aussi ! Mais pourtant quand il va savoir que je suis gay il me détestera ! Tu sais Naruto je vais te dire une chose…dans la vie on en peut faire confiance qu'à nous même car toute les personnes qu'on aime, finissent par nous détruire un jour ou l'autre !

-Sasuke je-

-Et puis tu en a la preuve devant toi ! J'ai eu mes sharingan à huit ans ! Depuis que j'ai huit ans je suis en train de mourir à petit feu ! D'ailleurs c'est ce qui va surement arrivé dans pas longtemps ! Les rinnegan je les ai ! Si je me suis pas encore pendu c'est parce que dieu m'offre un bonus si on peut dire ça comme ça !

Il me regarde ahuri. Je le regarde et ricane alors que Suigetsu me dit de me calmer.

-Ça fait mal la vérité hein ?!

-Sasuke…moi je t'aime et jamais je-

-NE DIT PAS jamais…Naruto…

Je soupire encore une fois en passant une main lacement sur mon visage puis je me tourne vers Naruto et lui lance un regard noir.

-Dit voire une Naruto…depuis quand tu es gay ? Non parce que c'est quand même bizarre que tu sois sorti avec je ne sais combien de fille, que t'ai baisé je ne sais pas combien de meuf et que d'un coup ! Pouf ! Tu t'intéresses à la bite ! C'est bizarre ça tu ne trouves pas ?! Moi je trouve !

Je m'approche de lui, le rinnegan s'activant et le pousse en vociférant.

-Qu'es ce que tu cherches Naruto ?! C'est quoi ton but ?! Me faire tomber amoureux de toi, te faire bien voir par mon père et récupéré tout son fric ?! Ou simplement une envie de baiser un petit puceau tout frais tout mignon ?! Qu'es ce que je suis pour toi Naruto ? Juste une envie de testé de nouvelle chose ? Ou suis-je simplement une personne à qui dans quelque mois, voire jours, tu vas dire : « désolé mais tu étais une erreur ! On reste ami ?! ». Et bien non ! On ne restera pas ami ! Je préfèrerais crever que rester ton ami putain !

-Sasuke calme toi s'il te plait tu es en plein délire ! Dit-il en s'approchant.

Je le pousse violement, le faisant tomber sur un siège.

-Moi je suis en plein délire ?! MOI JE SUIS EN PLEIN DELIRE ?! POURQUOI JE SUIS EN PLEIN DELIRE ?! PARCE QUE J'AI QU'UNE PUTAIN DE VIE DE MERDE ! ET TOI TU N'ES QU'UN PUTAIN DE BATARD !

Je recule en pleurant, prenant ma tête dans mes mains à cause de la douleur. Tout le monde dans la salle on leurs regard poser sur moi. Je sens mon corps trembler alors que les murmures se font dans la salle de spectacle. Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles en les entendant tous dire que je suis fou, taré, que je suis qu'un pédé et des tonnes d'autres injure qui résonne dans ma tête. Je pleure, les suppliant d'arrêter de parler mais rien à faire. J'ouvre les yeux et cours en direction de la sortie pour ne plus les entendre. Arriver chez moi, ma mère me regarde surprise. Je reste haletant en la regardant et m'évanoui.

J'ouvre les yeux doucement en sentant une main serrer la mienne en la caressant. Je regarde autour de moi et constate que je suis dans ma chambre. Je baisse les yeux vers la personne présente. Naruto…J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Je le regarde tristement alors qu'il a le front poser contre le matelas, me souvenant de la scène que j'ai fait…je ne sais plus quand…je suis vraiment en train de devenir fou…Mes larmes coulent doucement sur mes joues alors que la peur monte en moi. Peur de l'avoir blesser avec toutes ces paroles que je ne pensais pas. Peur d'être en train de devenir totalement fou. Peur de ce qui c'est passer. Peur de mourir maintenant … Je renifle, mes sanglots redoublant. Naruto relève la tête vers moi, les yeux rouges et les larmes séché sur ses joues. Il se lève de sa chaise et me prend dans ses bras, ses larmes coulant. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre le plus fort possible.

-Je suis désolé Naruto…Je n'ai jamais pensé tout ce que j'ai dit…désolé…désolé…

J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou murmurant des «désolé » incessant. Il me serre plus fort contre lui et relève la tête pour m'embrasser doucement, ses larmes tombant sur mes joues. Je prends son visage en coupe alors qu'il pose son front contre le mien et souffle.

-Je t'aime Sasuke…je n'aime que toi mon amour…

-Prouve le moi…

Il se redresse et me regarde un peu confus.

-Prouve moi que tu m'aime…promet moi que tu ne me feras jamais souffrir…que jamais tu ne me feras pleuré…montre-moi à quelle point je compte vraiment pour toi Naruto…

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et m'embrasse tendrement et me regarde sérieusement.

-Je te le prouverais…


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 :

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis la rentrée de janvier - trois moi que je n'ai pas eu mes sharingan ! C'est la fête !- et nous sommes actuellement à une semaine de la représentation de Roméo et Julio…je stresse à mort parce que…mon père va venir voir le spectacle et je suis sûr qu'il va péter un câble en comprenant que je suis Julio…Je la sens mal cette représentation, très mal…Mais là ce que je sens mal, c'est Suigetsu qui attend les bras croiser dans le hall du manoir un samedi midi avec Shikamaru qui normalement, devrait être en train de dormir encore ! Mais non, il est là ! À attendre patiemment avec l'autre crétin de maquereau. J'enfile mes chaussures et ma veste et m'arrête devant eux.

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ou nous allons ?!

-Tu verras ! Allez viens ! S'exclame Suigetsu.

-Sinon on va être en retard ! Dit Shikamaru un peu trop réveillé à mon gout.

-Ok ! Ok ! Je vous suis !

Nous sortons donc du manoir Uchiha pour arriver quelques minutes plus tard au petit parc près de l'église. Ils me tirent tous les deux en prenant chacun un bras et m'assois sur un banc, restant debout à côté de moi. Je les regarde tous les deux sans comprendre et tourne la tête en entendant des bruit de guitare dans un rythme un peu mexicain. Je tourne la tête pour voir en face de moi Kiba, Sai et Gaara sortir de derrière une haie habillé en mariachi accompagné de leurs guitares. Suigetsu et Shikamaru à côté de moi ce retienne de rire mais moi je ne peux pas, impossible. J'explose de rire en les voyant tous les trois faces à moi alors qu'i ce mettent à chanter tous les trois.

_Bamboleo, bambolea_

_Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi_

_Bamboleo, bambolea_

_Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir asi_

_No tiene pardon de dios_

_Tu eres mi vida, la fortuna del destino_

_Pero el destino tendresa parados_

_Lo mismo que ayer_

_Lo mismo soy yo_

_No te encuentro a l'abandon_

_Es imposible no te encuentro de verdad_

_Por eso un dia no cuento si de nada_

_Lo mismo que ayer_

_Yo pienso en ti_

Le fou rire devient tellement incontrôlable que j'en pleur. Ils continuent de jouer et reprenne dans un autre rythme.

_Djobi Djoba_

_Cada dia te quiero mas_

_Djobi djobi djobi djoba_

_Cada dia te quiero mas_

_Djobi djobi djobi djoba_

_Cada dia te quiero mas_

Kiba termine de jouer et s'exclame d'un grand : « OLE ! ». Je me tiens les côtes à force de rire et essuies mes larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

-Franchement…vous êtes pathétique !

Je me calme en voyant Naruto arrivé, habiller d'une chemise blanche et un jean simple avec des baskets, simple. Il me regarde et me fait un doux sourire en prenant la guitare des mains de Kiba : « je vais vous montrer ce que c'est que de la vrai musique ! ». Les trois mariachi s'assois à côté de moi sur le banc alors que Naruto règle sa guitare puis me regarde.

-Cette chanson est pour toi mon cœur…

Je rougis et le regarde commencer à jouer et chanter alors qu'il me regarde, les yeux pétillant.

_What would I do without your smart mouth_

_Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

_Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me but I'll be alright_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

_My head's underwater_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you,oh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohh_

Naruto passe sa guitare à Suigetsu et s'accroupi devant moi, posant ses mains sur les miennes. Pourquoi sa position me rappelle celle qu'on voit dans les films romantique et pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer ? Je le regarde alors qu'il se pince la lèvre.

-Cette chanson je te l'ai chanté parce que…John Legend a écrit une chanson qui décrit aussi bien sa femme, qu'elle te décrit toi…C'est aussi par ailleurs, une très belle chanson d'amour…mais cette chanson ne décrit qu'un infime partie de ce que je ressens pour toi Sasuke. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et ça, personne ne pourra me faire dire le contraire…Parce que tu es tout pour moi…Pour tout te dire…je t'aime depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, il y a quatre ans maintenant…ça a été le coup de foudre…pendant trois longue année, je ne faisais que de penser à toi. Je savais que tu existais mais toi non. Puis la rentré est arrivé l'année dernière et je t'ai vu et chaque minute que je passe avec toi me font tomber plus amoureux…Il y a trois mois, quand tu allais très mal…je t'ai fait une promesse…celle de te prouver mon amour et te promettre de ne jamais te faire pleurer ou te faire souffrir…je ne veux que ton bonheur Sasuke…le nôtre…

Je sens mes larmes couler alors qu'il sort de sa poche un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvre devant moi, dévoilant une bague simple, en or. Je regarde la bague la bouche grande ouverte puis naruto, puis la bague, puis encore une fois Naruto : « Me dit pas qu-… ». Il me sourit et fait oui de la tête.

-Sasuke Uchiha…voudrais tu passer le restant de ta vie …au côté de l'homme que tu as acheté sur cré …en acceptant de porter son nom de famille et de te marier avec ?

Je le regarde ahuri. Est-ce que c'est vraiment en train de se passer ou c'est un rêve ?! Rêve ou réalité je m'en fou ! Je lui saute dans les bras et le sers le plus fort possible en lui faisant plein de bisou et lui répétant des « Je t'aime ». Il rit et me recule un peu : « Je prends ça pour un oui ?! ». Je secoue la tête vivement pour acquiescer, n'arrivant plus à sortir un mot de ma bouche. Naruto se lève et prend ma main.

-c'est par là que ça se passe maintenant !

Il m'emmène par la main, suivit des autres jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'église ou se trouve Sakura, Ino ainsi que la majorité des personnes de la comédie musicale, mon frère et ma mère. Je les regarde tous un peu ahuri, en particulier ma mère et mon frère qui me font un grand sourire et montre leurs pouces. Naruto s'arrête devant le prêtre et passe les bague à Sakura derrière lui et se tourne vers moi en souriant alors que je regarde tous les gens dans la salle, un peu intimidé.

-Bien. Mainten-

-Euh … deux seconde…Dis-je en coupant le prêtre. Depuis quand tout ça est prévu ?

-Deux mois ! Dit Suigetsu derrière moi. Shikamaru et moi sommes tes témoins et Sakura et Kiba ceux de Naruto !

-Et je me suis charger de signer les papiers pour toi mon chéri ! Dit doucement ma mère.

-Et c'est moi qui ai trouvé ces magnifiques costumes de mariachi ! Ricane Itachi.

-ça je m'en serais douté…Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Nous pouvons commencer ? Soupire le prêtre.

-Oui oui !

Je me tourne face à Naruto qui prend mes mains doucement alors que le prêtre fait tout son blabla en rapport avec la bible, la nouvelle loi etc…etc… mais on s'en fou, je dois vivre le moment présent, et le moment présent c'est Naruto…

- Uzumaki Naruto, voulez-vous prendre Uchiha Sasuke pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Je le veux…Dis Naruto en me souriant.

- Uchiha Sasuke, voulez-vous prendre Uzumaki Naruto pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Je baisse la tête en me mettant à pleurer puis la relève en souriant de joie : « évidemment que oui ! ». À peine les bague au doigt passer, je ne laisse pas le prêtre finir et tire Naruto contre moi en l'embrassant amoureusement sous le crie de joua des invité. Le prêtre ferme sa bible en retirant ses lunettes et soupire avec un petit sourire.

-Et vive les très jeunes mariés !


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 :

Je sors de la loge, revêtu de mon costume de Julio. Un pantalon en cuir noir avec des bottes style militaire, accompagner d'un t-shirt blanc dont les bordures sont brodé et une veste bordeaux. Ino me regarde et sourit.

-Tu es parfait Julio ! Vient que je te maquille un peu !

Elle me tire vers elle en m'attrapant à la ceinture et se lève puis me met du crayon. Elle termine et me regarde avec un sourire mielleux: « Dommage que tu sois gay, je t'aurais croqué depuis longtemps ! ». Je la regarde en rougissant et me détend directement en sentant deux bras musclé entouré ma tailler et un menton se poser sur mon épaule : « Pas touche il est à moi maintenant ! ». Je souris en tournant ma tête vers Naruto et dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Ino sourit et part voir les autres acteurs ayant besoin de maquillage. Naruto dépose des petits bisous dans mon cou qui me fou frissonner.

-Pas trop stresser mon cœur ?

-Un peu…et toi ?

-Moi c'est nickel ! Tu as été cherché ton micro ?

-Oui il est sur moi.

Je me tourne vers lui pour qu'il voit le micro accrocher à mon oreille. J'en profite au passage pour l'admirer dans son pantalon bleu marine, se chemise blanche dévoilant son torse halé et musclé et sont long manteau bleu qui descend jusqu'au mollet qui cache son épée en plastique –mais qui ressemble trop à une vrai !- accrocher à la ceinture. Il me regarde aussi de haut en bas et esquisse un sourire.

-La vache…T'es sexy…

-Fait attention tu vas baver !

-Oui mais j'ai le droit !

Il ricane et me tire contre lui m'embrassant langoureusement. Je réponds à son baiser en rougissant et le rompt en sentant une respiration dans ma nuque. Je me tourne pour trouver Suigetsu avec un grand sourire.

-Alors les jeune mariés ? Ça gazouille ?!

-Ça gazouillerait mieux si tu ne nous avais pas interrompus ! Grogne Naruto.

-Arrête donc de râler Roméo ! Et Julio ! Tient un peu ton toutou en laisse il grogne de trop !

-Et toi va trainer tes fesses ailleurs Mercutio ! S'exclame Naruto.

-Non je profite du peu de temps qui me reste à vivre avant que je ne me face tuer par Tybalt !

Je ricane doucement et me blotti dans les bras de Naruto en me détendant un peu. Jiraya arrive dans les coulisses et fait un rassemblement de tous les acteurs et esquisse un large sourire.

-Bon…ce soir…c'est le grand soir ! Vous avez tous très bien travailler, j'ai passé d'excellant moment avec vous et ce soir…c'est vous les champions ! Vous tous ! Même ceux qui ont simplement un petit rôle, vous êtes des champions car même si on a un petit rôle ou juste un rôle de figurant, on donne quand même vie à la scène ! On donne vie à nos personnages. Ce soir…vous allez casser la baraque ! Alors faite de votre mieux, donner vous fond !

Nous applaudissons son discours mais il nous coupe.

-Ce n'est pas pour vous mettre la pression mais la salle est pleine à craquer ! Nous avons dû rajouter des chaises et il y a des enfants assis par terre devant, pour vous dire…Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ce soir ! Même le premier ministre est présent ainsi que pas mal de directeur d'école d'art et de producteur…Alors tenté votre chance ! Mais le plus important…amusez-vous et passer un bon moment tous ensemble !

Nous applaudissons de nouveau le discours de notre sensei, tous ému et surtout stresser. Enfin pour ma part sachant que mon père est dans cette salle et qu'il va me voire jouer et chanter et…embrasser un mec…Bref ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Je regarde les danseurs monter sur scène, se mettant en place suivit de Suigetsu, Gaara et les autres ainsi que la choral. Je me calle dans un coin pour voir le spectacle avec Naruto. Les gros rideaux rouges s'ouvrent sur la scène plonger dans le noir, accompagné des applaudissements du publique. Je regarde une danseuse habiller en blanc, représentant la mort qui danse sur scène d'une façon…assez étrange…En même temps j'y connais rien à la danse ! Soudain, une lumière s'allume sur le groupe en bleu, les Montaigu, elle s'éteint remettant un noir et s'allume sur les rouges, les Capulet. Les lumières s'éteignent puis illumine les deux groupes. La musique commence alors que Benvolio et Mercutio, dit plutôt Kiba et Suigetsu, s'avance au centre de la scène en riant tout en regardant les rouge et Tybalt, dit Kimimaro. Il commence leurs jeux de scène, une sorte de bataille fait en chorégraphie, qu'ils ont mis du temps à retenir. Le décors du fond s'allume et laisse voir Gaara dans sa tenue de chef accompagné de deux gardes. Celui-ci commence à chanter « Vérone ». Je reste bouche bée devant la scène. Même si je suis dans les coulisses je suis épaté parce que…Gaara assure un max ! Je regarde Naruto et souris.

-Il gère un max !

-Ouai…il est dans le feu de l'action la ! Il ricane doucement.

Un long frisson me parcours quand tous entament le refrain ainsi qu'un petit boule de chaleur dans mon ventre. Naruto me regarde en souriant en me sentant bouger un peu sous le frisson et chuchote.

-Exciter ?

-Je crois, c'est motivant !

-C'est la magie du spectacle !

Je souris en le regardant. Il embrasse mon front : « Tu devrais aller de l'autre côté pour te préparer, c'est à nous dans pas longtemps ! ». J'acquiesce et l'embrasse une dernière fois pour l'embrasser et par derrière la scène pour aller de l'autre côté. J'entends les cris des danseurs sur la scène. C'est la suite de la bataille. Je ricane un peu en entendant Gaara en train de les engueuler. J'arrive de l'autre côté de la scène et vois Suigetsu et Kiba sortir de scène avec les autres danseurs. Je me décale pour les laisser passer. Suigetsu me regarde et chuchote en attrapant mes épaules.

-Putain je suis chaud patate ! C'est excitant !

Je souris et écoute Ino, la mère de Roméo et Temari la mère de Julio, chanté « La haine ». La musique se termine et souris à Temari qui descend de l'escalier derrière le gros décor. J'écoute Kiba faire son petit monologue de la recherche de Roméo alors que je montre sur le décor et m'assois en posant un pied sur la rambarde du balcon et le dos poser contre le mur. Je souffle doucement en cachant mon micro puis me détend un peu en entendant Naruto entré sur scène. Je me place correctement et prend un air penseur en regardant vers le ciel, ou je suis imaginé les étoiles…Imaginons ! Je souris intérieurement en entendant Naruto commencer à chanter « un jour » spécialement modifier pour que ça colle à la pièce de théâtre. Donc Naruto recherche un mec et moi une nana…parce que je deviens gay que quand je rencontre Roméo…C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression que si on racontait comment je suis amoureux de Naruto, on pourrait dire la même chose ! Je commence à chanter quand la lumière s'allume sur moi. La boule d'excitation grandit dans mon ventre alors que les cris et les applaudissements résonnent dans la salle. Nous terminons la chanson sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Les lumières s'éteignent pour éclairer uniquement Naruto et Kiba sur la scène qui font leurs blablas. Je reste sur mon balcon alors que la lumière se rallume pour éclairer la famille capulet et la princesse de Paris qui vient demander à mon père si on peut se marier ! Mon père qui est Sai ! Je regarde la scène intriguer et sursaute quand une danseuse m'apporte une épée et me montre la princesse mimant que le cadeau vient d'elle. Je regarde la princesse puis la servante et fait une mine dégouter et lui redonne l'épée avec un sourire hypocrite. C'est tellement facile de jouer un rôle qui nous colle à la peau ! Une autre musique commence alors que Temari arrive avec Sakura qui est ma nourrice sur le décor de ce qui est ma chambre en chantant une chanson qui dit que je dois me marier…sauf que la musique est rester comme celle de la comédie musical. Elles ma balade toutes les deux en me tirant malgré que je me débats pour partir dans l'autre sens et même si c'est un spectacle, elles y mettent leurs poignes ! Je fini par les stopper toute les deux en même temps que la musique qui se stop dans un bruit de disque vinyle qui déraille. Je les regarde tour à tour avec un air exaspéré.

-Je suis un mec je vous rappelle !

-Oui mais tu n'es pas mature ! S'exclame Temari.

-Mais je suis un homme ! C'est moi qui choisis ma femme ! Et je ne me marierais pas avec une cougar !

-Elle à simplement trente ans !

-Gné ! J'en ai quinze !

-Oui mais elle est riche ! Ajoute Sakura.

-Vous êtes trop galère !

Je souffle exagérément et sort de scène alors que les Montaigu se rassemble en bas de la scène à la recherche de Roméo, Julio et Mercutio. Les lumières s'éteigne et je descends du décor pour aller attendre dans les coulisses alors que la chanson : « Les roi du monde » commence avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je regarde Naruto, Kiba et Suigetsu entré par la porte du décor. Je souris en les regardant chanter…même si c'est Naruto que je regarde plus. Je fronce les sourcils en regardant les danseuses se frotter à lui en dansant alors que lui sourit comme un crétin. Oublions la jalousie ! Je regarde Suigetsu chanter et faire le con sur scène et avec Naruto et Kiba. La musique se termine et Suigetsu organise son intrusion avec Kiba au bal des Capulet puis quitte la scène pour laisser Naruto avec la mort en chantant « J'ai peur ». Je renifle en l'écoutant chanter…Il met trop d'émotion quand il chante seul putain ! Déjà qu'il chante trop bien et en plus de ça il fait trop bien passé l'émotion…Et on comprend bien qu'il a peur…il le répète tellement dans cette chanson ! J'entre derrière le décor installé en entendant les applaudissements retentir et voyant Suigetsu arriver habiller en canard avec Kiba habillé en lapin rose, annonçant qu'ils vont à un bal masqué chez les Capulet. Moegi qui est la princesse me passe un masque que je mets en réajustant ma veste. Parce que oui, c'est un bal masqué mais Jiraya a voulu que les deux crétin ai des costumes débiles, et ça à marcher, le public à rit ! La musique prévue pour le bal commence alors que le décor bouge. Je prends la main de Moegi et commence à faire la danse apprise avec l'atelier danse. Soudain je me fais tirer par Kimimaro pour danser. Je le fais me lâcher en râlant et part les mains dans les poche avec un air renfrogner en direction du bar mais soudain je me retrouve coller à un gros lapin rose. Je vois Kiba dans la tête de lapin qui me sourit de toutes ses dents en me faisant danser. Je me retiens de rire et le pousse et repart en courant vers le bar et m'assois sur un tabouret. La musique de bal s'arrête pour laisser place au théâtre. Je ''bois'' dans mon verre quand Naruto se penche vers moi en souriant.

-Salut !

Je ne le regarde pas et me lève avec et marche sur la scène une main dans la poche et le verre à la main, passant entre les personne qui sont sur place sans bouger. Je m'arrête devant Suigetsu et le regarde en haussant les épaules. Je continue mon petit jeu en critiquant chaque personne jusqu'à me retrouver devant Naruto qui reste figer au milieu de la scène. Je m'approche intriguer et me met sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir sa tête, soudain il bouge en faisant un « BOU ! ». Je sursaute réellement en reculant en bousculant des danseurs. Le publique ricane.

Je me fou une claque mentale. Putain on l'a fait plusieurs fois cette scène et je continu à vraiment avoir peur ! Il s'approche de moi.

-Vous avez peur de moi ?

-Il y a quoi de drôle à faire peur aux gens qu'on ne connaît pas ?!

-Le plaisir vient de voir l'étrange tête que peuvent faire certaine personne. Votre tête était assez drôle !

-Ah ah ah ! Excuse-moi mais je crois que j'ai oublié de rire ! Crétin ! Dis-je en m'approchant de lui d'un pas sûr.

-Abrutit ! Dit-il en faisant de même.

-Raiponce à un problème ?! Vocifères-je alors que le publique rit.

-Je te retourne la question blanche neige ! Siffle-t-il.

Nous retirons nos masques furieusement, restant en bug un long moment. Nous nous fixons Naruto et moi. Ses pupille pétilles de joua et d'excitation. Je me retiens de sourire et détourne le regard en même temps que lui gêné et m'éloigne en grognant. Il se reprend et se tient droit en respirant et dit d'un ton charismatique.

-Tu as de beaux yeux blanche neige !

Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance des éclairs avec les yeux et le pointe du doigt avec un air menaçant.

-Arrête de m'appeler blanche neige ! Raiponce !

-Et bien arrête de m'appeler Raiponce et je ne t'appellerais plus blanche neige ! …Grincheux !

- JE ne suis PAS un nain !

Il pose son bras sur ma tête et rapproche son visage du mien : « Mais tu es petit ! Et grincheux ! » . Je rougis réellement et tourne la tête en faisant une moue boudeuse. Il se redresse en riant doucement. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil en imitant muettement et exagérément son rire, faisant ricaner au passage les petits devants. Naruto tourne autour de moi en me regardant.

-Tu sais…tu pourrais aussi me dire ton nom... !

-À quoi ça te servirais de savoir mon nom ?!

-À ne pas t'appeler grincheux ou blan-

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche en le coupant.

-JULIO !...Je m'appelle Julio !

-Ravie de te rencontrer…Julio…Dit-il doucement en prenant ma main et déposant un baiser dessus en me regardant.

Je tourne la tête et retire ma main en rougissant encore à cause de son regard pétillant. J'eu à peine le temps de lui demander son nom que les gardes arrivent en courant, faisant bouger les autres, en criant que des Montaigu sont dans la fête. Naruto part en courant chercher le canard géant et le lapin rose. Je le regarde et cour vers Sakura pour lui demander qui est le mec avec les deux peluches géantes. Et là je suis horrifier d'apprendre que c'est Roméo qui m'a ouvertement fait du charme. Je sors de scène et regarde les autres scènes se dérouler. Naruto vient me rejoindre rapidement et m'embrasse avant que je ne remonte sur scène, dans ma chambre et que j'aille à mon balcon pour parler avec un foutu poète en disant comme quoi j'ai un homme et que je m'en fou du monde. Je reste dans ma chambre et part sur mon balcon pour chanter ma chanson avec Naruto de Roméo aime Julio. Naruto fini par monter au balcon. La grosse boule d'angoisse fait son apparition subitement dans mon ventre alors que Naruto s'approche de moi et prend mon visage en coupe en souriant doucement. Je respire difficilement. Au diable mon père ! Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds en tenant Naruto et l'embrasse amoureusement. Les cris de joua ainsi que les applaudissements et les sifflements remplit de sous-entendu, résonnent dans la salle alors que Naruto approfondit le baiser. Je le romps alors que la boule d'angoisse diminue légèrement. Mais malgré ça…je sens un énorme regard noir poser sur moi…un regard rougeoyant plutôt…


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 :

La comédie musicale se termine rapidement. Nous revenons tous sur scène alors que les applaudissements remplient la salle alors que tout le monde est debout dans la salle. Nous nous prenons tous la main pour nous incliner. Suigetsu et Kiba courent sur le devant de la scène dans leurs costumes de lapin rose et canard et font les cons. Je ris doucement alors que nous refaisons un tour de salutation avant de quitté la scène pour aller dans le hall du spectacle dans lequel nous saluons nos famille et prenons des photos. Pas mal de personne on prie leurs enfant avec Kiba et Suigetsu mais les vedettes ce soir, c'est Naruto et moi. Beaucoup de personne sont venu pour nous prendre en photo. Je m'arrête dans les escaliers qui mènent aux loges quand un groupe d'homme et femme nous arrête Naruto et moi.

-Naruto Uzumaki ! Sasuke Uchiha ! Nous interpelle une femme.

Nous descendons les quelques marches pour nous poser devant eux. Tous nous donnent une carte avec un numéro de téléphone et nous félicite pour le spectacle et nos interprétation individuel. La plupart sont des producteurs et d'autre sont des directeurs d'école artistique.

-Vous avez une voix en or monsieur Uchiha ! Pardon ! Julio ! J'aimerais beaucoup vous entendre dans mes studios ! Dit un producteur.

-Non ! Venez donc avec moi ! Vous êtes beau et charismatique et j'adore votre côté ténébreux ! J'aimerais beaucoup vous faire jouer dans un de mes films !

-Venez donc vous inscrire l'année prochaine dans mon école d'art ! Le chant y est enseigner et vous pouvez rencontrer des professionnel ! Vous aussi monsieur Uzumaki !

-Nous réfléchirons à vos propositions ! Dit-il en remontant les escaliers et me tirant.

Je le suis avec un large sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Ça y est ! Je vais pouvoir réaliser mon rêve ! Naruto me sourit en me voyant aux anges et me sert contre lui. Je le regarde et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Montons immédiatement Sasuke…et avec ton ami…

Je sens mon sang se glacer à l'entente de la voix de mon père. Je romps le baiser et tourne la tête vers mon celui-ci qui monte les escaliers, les sharingan brillant de malveillance. Ma mère et mon frère le suit avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Je regarde Naruto qui se pince la lèvre le regard sombre d'appréhension. Je soupire pour essayer de me détendre et prend sa main en suivant ma famille dans les loges encore vide. Une fois tous entré, mon père ferme la porte et se tourne vers moi les bras croiser, la colère ce reflétant dans les yeux.

-Déjà…bravo…c'était un merveilleux spectacle…j'ai été surpris…surpris en voyant mon fils jouait le rôle d'un pédé !

Je sens mon respiration devenir saccader alors que les pas de mon père dans la pièce ce font très lourd.

-Dans la vrai vie aussi vous jouer les pédés hein ?! Le suçon…ce n'était pas ton frère ! C'était lui !

-On ne joue pas les pédés… nous ne sommes en couples. Dit Naruto sèchement.

Mon père lève la tête vers lui et lui lance un regard tueur en s'approchant et sifflant : « Toi tu fermes ta gueule ! ». Naruto soutient son regard un moment jusqu'à ce que mon père plisse les yeux et se remet à faire les cent pas.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me déçois Sasuke ! J'avais déjà tout prévu pour ton avenir ! Grande école d'ingénieur ! Une femme qui te mérite et-

-Parce que tu comptais me choisir LA personne avec qui j'allais vivre ?! Parce que tu comptais prendre les rênes de MA vie ?! Dis-je désabuser.

Il se stop et me regarde le regard noir.

-Tu n'es pas foutu de prendre UNE décision ! J'ai toujours tout fait à ta place !

-Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire quoi que ce soit pour moi !

Son regard ce durcie un peu plus.

-Change toi on rentre…

-Non…Dis-je simplement.

-Pardon ?! Dit-il en haussant le ton.

-J'ai dit…non. Répondis-je sèchement.

Il s'approche de moi les poings serrés et ce stop. Le coup part si fort que je me retrouve part terre, la mâchoire endoloris. Naruto, Itachi et maman ce précipitent vers moi pour me redresser. Je les repousse et me lève, seul, essuyant le sang coulant de ma bouche, le rinnegan faisant son apparition. Mon père me regarde de haut.

-Comment ose tu me contre dire ?!

-Je suis un grand garçon maintenant…Je fais bien ce que je veux…

-Non, tant que tu seras sous MA responsabilité tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux !

-Qui te dis que je suis simplement sous ta responsabilité ?!

-Ta mère n'as rien à dire !

-Je ne parlais pas de maman…

Il me regarde sans comprendre puis tourne les yeux vers Naruto qui s'avance à côté de moi : « Il est aussi sous ma responsabilité. » Dit-il le regard noir. Mon père se redresse et affiche un sourire narquois. Il laisse échapper un petit rire puis fini par se tordre de rire. Il se calme puis regarde Naruto avec un regard mauvais.

-Espèce de petit con ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as baisé mon fils que tu as des droits sur lui !

-Je suis majeur et j'ai des droits sur lui depuis le vingt-quatre Mai…

-Bien sur je l'ai autorisé à en avoir puisque je l'aime et que j'ai confiance en lui ! Dis-je montrant ma main ou se trouve la bague.

Il nous regard effaré.

-Tu es mineur ! Tu n'as aucune autorisation pour le mariage !

-J'ai signé une autorisation ! Interviens ma mère.

Mon père la regarde troublé puis son regard ce durcie.

-Tu m'as poignardé dans le dos ?! Tu m'as trahie Mikoto ?! Moi ?! Ton mari ?!

-Je savais que tu n'accepterais pas que Sasuke soit homosexuel ! Ça passe au-delà de la fierté Uchiha ! C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté quand Naruto m'a appelé pour avoir la permission de se marier à Sasuke ! Et que j'ai signé les papiers !

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

-Parce que je sais que quoi qu'il arrive… Sasuke sera sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un de sérieux et qu'il l'aime contrairement à toi Fugaku !

Mon père ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Il nous regarde tous un par un. Il regarde Itachi.

-Toi aussi tu étais dans le coup ?!

-J'ai été à un magnifique mariage le vingt-quatre ! Tu aurais dû venir ! Il y avait des mariachi ! Dit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Petit con ! Quand on rentre tu auras intérêt à faire tes affaires parce que tu n'es pas prêt de remettre les pieds dans ce manoir !

-Pas grave ! J'ai trouvé un appart ! J'allais t'en parlé d'ailleurs mais t'es toujours trop occupé…

Mon père grogne et regarde ma mère puis tourne son regard vers Naruto qui me serre dans ses bras.

-Toi…je vais te pourrir la vie…

Naruto le regarde pas intéresser et hausse les épaules. Mon père fulmine de rage et tourne son regard vers moi, ses sharingan passant à une étape au-dessus.

-Toi…oh mais toi…Je ne veux plus te voir…

-Comment ça ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu dégage de la maison ! Tu dégage de cette famille !

Je le regarde ahurie. Il se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre.

-Tu n'es plus mon fils…Tu n'es plus un Uchiha !

Il sort de la pièce. Ma mère le regarde désabuser puis me regarde tristement et viens me serrer dans ses bras et part à la suite de mon père. Mon frère pose une main sur ma tête : « Je t'amènerais tes affaire avant qu'il ne les jette t'inquiète pas ». Et il partit à son tour. Je baisse la tête les larmes coulant le long de mes joues et le cœur qui me fait mal. Naruto me prend dans ses bras et me serre doucement.

En l'espace de quelques minutes j'ai tout perdu…Ma famille…le peu d'estime que me portait mon père…ma maison…et le nom d'Uchiha…Avec une simple phrase, j'ai tout perdu…Non…pas tout. Je me tourne dans les bras de Naruto et me blotti en pleurant.

Il ne m'a pas retiré Naruto…


	20. Chapter 19

Épilogue :

Et c'est ainsi que ce termine mon histoire. L'histoire de Roméo et Julio, bien que la fin ne soit pas aussi tragique que la leurs. Moi je suis quand même content de ma fin. Je mène maintenant une vie paisible avec Naruto. J'ai toujours mes amis de lycée et des nouveaux que je me suis fait. J'ai un toit, de quoi manger et de quoi m'habiller et les plus importants. J'ai Naruto ! L'homme avec qui je vie depuis huit ans et en qui j'ai énormément confiance, et que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Le seul qui compte pour moi à présent.

Je rentre chez moi en souriant et ouvre la porte : « Je suis rentré ! ». Je pose mes affaire à l'entré et fronce les sourcils en entendant Naruto parlé dans le salon. Je mis discrètement et regarde Naruto raccrocher le téléphone. Il se tourne vers moi et fait un grand sourire…Un trop grand sourire forcer. J'avance vers lui et m'arrête les bras croiser : « Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? ». Il ne répond rien et se penche pour m'embrasser. Je le laisse faire mais ne répond pas à son bisou. Il grogne et se redresse en faisant la moue.

-C'était qui au téléphone ?

-…Ta mère…Elle nous invite pour son anniversaire…

-Ow…je vois…quand ?

-Baaaah…elle veut qu'on vienne maintenant ! Il est déjà dix-neuf heures…

Je le regarde un long moment en plein réflexion. Y aller ou ne pas y aller ! Tel est la question ! Je soupire et regarde droit dans les yeux : « C'est pour ma mère qu'on y va ! Si mon père ouvre sa grande gueule je le but ! ». Il ricane et dépose un bisou sur mon front. Je pars prendre une douche rapide et ressort habiller d'un jean noir, un simple t-shirt de la même couleur et une veste en cuir. J'enfile mes chaussures et rejoins Naruto à la porte. Il me sourit et descend à la voiture moi à sa suite. Nous arrivons une vingtaine de minutes plus tard après être passé chez un fleuriste pour prendre un bouquet de fleur. Il se gare dans la cour du manoir et coupe le moteur. Je regarde la grande demeure en soupire doucement. Huit ans que je ne suis pas revenu ici ! Ça fait bizarre ! Naruto sourit et me fait un clin d'œil puis sort de la voiture. Je sors en prenant le bouquet et prend sa main et marche avec lui à la porte. À peine arriver sur le perron qu'une fusée noir nous saute dessus et nous envahie de bisou. Je ricane doucement et pousse gentiment ma mère.

-Sasuke mon chérie ! Comme tu as grandi mon cœur ! Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme comme je l'espérais ! Elle regarde Naruto. Toi aussi Naruto ! Je suis si contente que vous soyez venu !

-Ravi de vous revoir madame Uchiha ! ET joyeux anniversaire ! Dit Naruto poliment.

-Merci ! Mais appelle-moi Mikoto ! Le : « madame » me vieilli plus que je en le suis déjà !

-Tu as cinquante-trois ans seulement ! Et puis le temps à beau passé, tu restes toujours aussi belle ! Dis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

Elle me regarde en rougissant et souriant à la foi : « Mon fils qui me fait des compliment ? Je suis flatté ! ». Elle prend le bouquet que je lui tends et nous embrasse tous les deux nous faisant entrer. Elle nous mène dans le salon dans lequel nous saluons mon oncle Obito avec sa femme et leurs filles, mon frère et sa femme Konan avec qui il s'est marié l'année dernière et d'autres personnes que nous connaissons. Mon regard se pose maintenant sur la personne en face de moi. Mon père. Il a une sale mine, son visage est grisâtre et ses yeux cerné comme s'il était malade. Il nous regarde Naruto et moi et s'avance doucement vers nous.

- Bonsoir, Naruto…Sasuke…

- Bonsoir papa…Dis-je en serrant les poings dans mes poches.

- Bonsoir monsieur Uchiha. Dit simplement Naruto.

-Avant tout…Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous deux, pour tous. Dit-il sérieusement.

Je reste quelque instant sans voix. Mon père qui s'excuse encore une fois ? Devant deux gays ?! Que se passe-t-il dans sa tête ?

- Tu t'excuse ? Et pourquoi ?

Il soupire et nous prend un peu à l'écart.

-J'ai un cancer Sasuke…il ne m'en reste plus pour très longtemps…Alors-…

-Alors tu voulais t'excuser pour mourir la conscience tranquille…c'est ça ?!

-Je-… Je voulais simplement m'excuser parce que je le pense vraiment…je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit…et je veux pouvoir passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste auprès de mon fils…et de son mari. Dit-il en regardant Naruto.

Je prends mon père dans mes bras en sentant mon cœur se serrer. Il referme ses bras autour de moi dans une étreinte douce. Je me recule après et souris doucement. Franchement…j'ai vraiment un sérieux problème pour lui pardonné aussi facilement.

-T'es pardonné…

-Merci…Il sourit doucement et reporte son regard sur naruto. … Je voulais simplement te dire que je suis heureux que mon fils t'ait trouvé et que ce soit avec toi qu'il partage sa vie. Je compte sur toi pour toujours le rendre heureux, le soutenir dans les moments difficiles, le réconforter quand il va mal…faire tout ce que je n'ai jamais su faire. Tu as toute ma confiance en toi Naruto, ne me déçois pas…

-…compter sur moi. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Mon père sourit et fait un pas vers lui tout en tendant la main.

- Bienvenue dans la grande famille Uchiha, Naruto.

Naruto resta quelque instant interdit mais fini par serrer la main de mon père avec un grand sourire. J'esquisse un sourire, heureux. Et bien…Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça ce terminerais comme ça ! Mais ce qui compte c'est que je sois de nouveau accepté dans ma famille et avec Naruto. Comme quoi l'amour gagne toujours à la guerre ! Certes cette histoire n'est pas une fin digne d'une pièce de Shakespeare mais elle est digne de Naruto et moi. Digne de Roméo et Julio.

The end !

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette fiction ! En espérant qu'elle vous a plu et que vous en garderez de bon souvenir ! peut-etre si la fin plait pas je la referais...mais plus tard ! :)

Reviews ?


End file.
